Self Inflicted Wounds
by NovMists
Summary: AngelBTVS Angelus is resurrected and he's got a plan on destroying the world. Angel's once good friends have one last final mission, to kill him. What the gang isn't quite prepared for is his new girlfriend, a turned slayer.
1. Not Fade Away

**Summary-** **In an attempt to bring Angel and his gang back to life, Angelus is resurrected and he's got a plan on destroying the world. Angel's once good friends have one last final mission, to kill him. What the gang isn't quite prepared for is his new girlfriend, a turned slayer. **

**Disclaimer-I Don't own Angel.**

**Note: Here is a bunch of craziness I cooked up. It started with me just wanting to change the ending to angel, but now I have a twisted evil plot mwahahahaaha.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And, this is all our fault. We did this to ourselves, these wounds we bare, are self inflicted. We should have done things differently, we could have, we would have. But we have run out of time and we must inflict ourselves with one last wound; To kill Angel before he kills anyone else, we were to late to save her..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What are you doing?"Buffy asked.

"I like axes- Do you have a problem with that?"Angel asked swinging an axe around in his hand circling her.

"What are you-"

"Shh. It's my turn to talk. See, I am finally free."Angel said looking at the axe. "Finally free."he repeated to himself. Buffy looked at him, confused. She shivered looking around the empty cave that the two of them were in.

"Angelus?"she said quietly. Angelus grabbed the axe and swung it at her for a killing blow...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 days earlier**

**Not fade away, morning **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Summers and an army of slayers behind her stared at the massive army of demons in front of them. There was a dead dragon, and many dead demons, but the army was still alive. There was a young man with brown hair fighting; Conner.

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna help?"Conner yelled blood trickling down his face. Buffy stood eyes wide looking for Angel or any sign of his team besides Conner.

"I found a body."Willow said sadly looking at Gunn. It was almost dawn if Angel was still alive they had to find him fast. They had gotten a call from Wesley earlier that night and came as fast as they could. Buffy turned to the army of slayers behind her.

"Get to work."Buffy said tasteful for vengeance. The army charged along with some of her friends, Willow, Dawn,Andrew, Xander, and Giles helping Conner. The whole Scooby gang was there. It was a huge battle but Buffy didn't remember much of it.Slash, cut, stab it was a rhythmic pattern all the same to her. Her mind was only focused on one thing; find Angel. The battle ended just as the sun was rising. She was looking at an ocean of bodies.

"I'm sorry."Giles said putting his hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned to Conner.

"What happened?"she demanded.

"Nice to meet you too."Conner muttered. Buffy crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"My father came for a cup of coffee-like he'd come for a cup of coffee if it wasn't the end of the world? So I came and turns out, yeah, end of the world. I saved his life but he told me to go back. So I was half way home before I realized since when do I ever listen to him? So I came back. When I got here I watched him burst into a cloud of dust. I was too slow to save him."Conner said looking at the ground, closing his eyes. Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. As tears filled Buffy's eyes.

"Goodness- your Conner! A child from two vampires! Amazing!"Giles said.

"We found Gunn and Fred- well apparently she's a demon named Illyria now. She's alive but barely."Xander interrupted. Andrew looked at the bodies and frowned.

"Angel,Wesley,Gunn, and Spike."he said quietly. Buffy froze her eyes widening. She looked at Andrew.

"Did you say-"

"Balls."said a familiar voice. They turned to see a hand coming out of the mass of bodies a bloody injured Spike clawed himself out. He spit up blood holding his side which was bleeding badly.

"Spike!"Buffy said eyes wide, un believing her eyes filling with tears. She ran to him hugging him tightly.He let out a grunt of pain and his hands hung loosely at his side as if he didn't know what to do. "Oh god- Spike- Your back- how?"she cried.

"I think you have me confused with someone else miss."Spike said slowly taking a few steps back.

"Don't play that with me!"Cried Buffy. She looked at Andrew letting the tears fall. "It's Spike isn't it?"she demanded.

"Yeah. I guess that amulet thing trapped his spirit and got mailed to Angel and he haunted Angel for awhile. But than he got mailed a box and there was a big flash and he was corporeal again."Andrew said. Buffy stared than looked at Conner.

"I have no idea. I only met him once and he was getting the crap beat out of him by Illyria."Conner said.

"But he remembers?"Buffy said looking at Andrew. Andrew nodded. She looked back at Spike and bit her lip.

"William?"she tried. He looked at her.

"Yeah- you do know me? Where are we?"he asked looking at the big buildings.

"Whats the last thing you remember?"Dawn asked.

"I-there was this woman. She followed me down an alley way I was-she-...I don't remember. We were talking and than- I was here surrounded by these _things._"Spike said. Buffy stared in horror.

"It might be long term memory loss. Due to stress or shock. He might have seen his team mates die around him and he may not have been able to take it so his brain rejected it and brought it back to a happier time. Or- a spell."Giles said looking fascinated wiping his glasses with a cloth again.

"We need to get him out of here the suns almost up."Xander said.

"Wait- he's a vampire?"Conner demanded.

"With a soul."Xander said quickly.

"Man does that get old."Conner muttered. Illyria stood up.

"Who are you people?"She demanded. Blood was dripping from her forehead and her inhuman blue eyes were narrowed.

"Friends."Giles assured her. "Friends of Angel."He said.

"Angel is dead. Wesley is dead. Gunn is dead. I feel grief. I feel pain.I want them back."she stated.

"I'm not sure if there is a way-"Willow began but Illyria ignored her grabbing Gunn hoisting him over her shoulder. "Come friends of Angel."she said walking off. They blinked.

"Come on Spi-William. Were going to take you somewhere safe!"Buffy said. The army of slayers followed Illyria all the way to the old hotel that had once belonged to Angel. They entered and Wesley's body laid on the ground.where Illyria dropped Gunn next to him. They had just beat the sun. Spike was looking around in wonder but he was gravely injured and Xander helped him sit down.

"I found this place in Fred's memories. It's suitable since we destroyed the wolf the ram and the hart building and Angel still owns this place."Illyria said unblinkingly.

"About time I saw a familiar- oh my god."said a voice. Out of the shadows Gwen stepped out and she looked at Gunn eyes wide.

"No- is he- no!"she yelled and grabbed an electronic device (L.I.S.A.) off her back than she placed one hand on Gunn's chest. A serge of electricity went through her into him. His body jerked. She did it again. Gunn gasped for breath. She put the electronic device back on and hugged Gunn tightly.

"I thought I lost you."she whispered.

"His brain might be damaged. In the old days when we used humans to feed amuse our pets or to play games with them and watch them kill each other for amusement we figured out a way to revive them. We would need electricity to start their heart back up, but sometimes their brain would be dead. We learned how to heal the brain so they wouldn't be more mindless then they already are. But we had to do it with in forty eight hours."Illyria stated grabbing Gunn's head and they both began to glow bright blue for a minute.

"Ugh- I'm fine Illyria really- but now it feels like my head's gonna explode!"Gunn cried.

"Who is she?"Buffy demanded looking at Gwen.

"I don't know or care. She brought him back and she will bring my guide back."Illyria said looking at Wesley.

"He needs help."Giles said looking at Gunn and ordered two slayers to bring Gunn to a hospital. They left immediately. Spike stared at Gwen wide eyed. Gwen walked over to Wesley and did the same thing. Once, twice, three times.

"WHY WONT IT WORK?"Illyria demanded.

"Sometimes there too far gone."Gwen said doing it a forth time. Wesley gasped for breath.

"He might have serious brain damage."Giles said.

"I told you I can fix that."Illyria said placing her hands on Wesley's head and did the same thing. Wesley winced and looked around. He looked at Giles and smiled.

"Thanks for coming."he said.

"Your welcome- your still injured you must be taken to a hospital. We will talk later."Giles said as another two Slayers quickly brought Wesley to a hospital.

"I'm in hell!"Spike said. They all looked at him. "I died in that alley way with the pretty girl and I'm in a hell where there are demons and people that look like people but aren't people at all- and hell has no sense of time which is why all the buildings are taller and the clothes are weird!"Spike said.

"Your very much still on earth."Giles said rubbing his temple.

"Angel."Buffy said tearfully. Dawn hugged her sister tightly. The room filled with a bright golden light where Cordelia appeared.

"Cordy?"said Willow.

"The shanshu prophecy has been full filled. One of the vampires with a soul gets to be human again."she said.

"Human?"Buffy echoed longing etched on every bit of her face. Cordy nodded.

"Only one?"Willow asked.

"Well I figure the other will get it too, after he does some more good."Cordelia said with a shrug.

"Man Cordelia you went from being a snob to being a goddess? What twisted world do I live in?"Xander demanded.

"Higher being-dead higher being."Cordelia corrected with a laugh and she concentrated hard on the ground Angel's body appeared unmoving. "I've restored him but he's still a vampire."Cordelia said looking drained."Alright electric girl this is where you zap him,that will start his heart making him human, and Illyria I want you to concentrate hard on getting the vampire out of him. I heard your kind could do that."Cordelia said. Illyria nodded.

"My kind often separated demons who were cursed into human bodies, If I could I'd do it to myself."Illyria stated. Gwen took the L.I.S.A. off once again and put her hand to Angel's chest while Illyria grabbed his hand her eyes rolling up into the back of her head muttering a low incantation. Willow watched in wonder. Angel's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath as something black traveled out of Angel. Illyria was holding the black substance and dropped it as it turned into what looked like Angel except with slightly longer hair.

"Wait a minute what the hell is that?"said Xander.

"I took the demon out of the vampire. The soul now has a body and the demon has a body. I separated the two. It is what you wanted."Illyria said.

"You mean that's Angelus?"Giles said looking at the other Angel who stood up and growled.Gwen grabbed an old tranquilizer gun and shot Angelus with it. He fell to the ground unmoving. Angel stared wide eyed and confused.

"Still loaded!"Gwen said with a victory smile.

"Why not just stake him?"Conner demanded.

"Conner? Buffy?"Angel said.

"You didn't think I'd just leave you to die did you? I'm your son, stubborn and always thinking I'm right. Which I was right."Conner said crossing his arms. Buffy hugged Angel tightly.

"Angel and Angelus could be connected one dies, the other dies. We don't know for sure yet. they have a cage down the stairs to store him in. I was gone the last time he was Angelus but I heard it wasn't pretty."Gwen said. Angel stood up slowly.

"I'm breathing."He said. Cordelia smiled. Buffy put her head against his chest to hear his heart beating. She smiled and kissed him. Angel leaned into the kiss. Conner smiled and looked away.

"Get a room!"Xander said with a smile.

"But how?"Angel said looking at Cordelia and he blinked. "Cordy?"He said.

"Can't stay long champ. Basically it's the shanshu prophecy full filled."Cordelia said.

"But I signed away the prophecy!"Angel said. Cordelia laughed.

"Like that matters?"she said.

"Were going to the beach."Buffy said grabbing Angel's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"But what about-"

"Everyone is fine!"Buffy stated.

"But-"

"You deserve some happiness Angel."Giles said as Buffy dragged him out the door.

"Hey my father's human- cool."Conner said.

"There finally together, and happy. They both deserve it."Cordelia said with a smile washing away the jealous look she had been holding. She looked at Spike.

"His memory will come back and you can restore him to being a human the way we just did now, or mixing his blood with some type of demon, Angel knows. But don't rush. Don't try to do it. You will know when. He still needs to make up sins- and don't tell him. Make him lose hope. The powers want to see if he will fight the good fight believing there is no hope of him ever becoming human- he wont remember this conversation by the time he gets his memory back anyway."Cordelia said. They nodded. Cordelia gave her friends a hug, kissed Conner on the cheek, and she faded away.

"UGH!"Spike yelled spitting out a candy bar."In hell even the food tastes disgusting!"he cried. Gwen put the L.I.S.A. on her back.

"That's because your a vampi-"Andrew started but Conner covered his mouth.

"It's not smart to tell someone who does not know what they are that. Trust me. A spell went wrong- magic usually goes wrong, and my father thought he was sixteen again. He found out what he was and tried to kill us all."Conner said.

"A little help?"Gwen said dragging Angelus. Xander grabbed his feet and they brought him into the cage down the stairs and set up the video camera once again.

"How will we know if we kill Angelus it will kill Angel?"Xander asked Giles once they got back upstairs turning the TV on.

"We may be able to look it up in a book."Giles mused.

"Why does Spike not have his memories?"Illyria asked.

"We don't know. But he should get them back."Giles said rubbing his glasses a second time.

"He is my pet."Illyria informed them. Xander choked, Dawn giggled, and Willow and Giles both stared and Giles for a fourth time cleaned his glasses.

"Your pet?"Dawn asked.

"I told Angel I wanted him as a pet. He gave no reply, so he is now my pet."Illyria said. The scoobies exchanged looks.

"Well there are tons of rooms here for all you slayer girls, have a look around."Gwen said.

"Yes, we might be staying a while."Giles said.

"Considering Angel is all human. Oh! This is so romantic!"Willow said happily.

"William? Your not in hell you just lost your memory."Dawn said making Spike sit down he was badly injured. Spike held his head.

"I'm thirsty."he said.

"Do you think Angel has anything left in the fridge?"Willow asked.

"Only one way to find out."Xander chimed opening the fridge. It seems their was an emergency supply of blood in there to last for days. Xander poured some into a cup and put it in the microwave.

"Two vampires with a soul, get the gift of becoming human. Nice. Now once Spike gets his memory back he's going to freak about Angel and Buffy."Xander muttered.

"She loved them both. Angel was just her first love."Dawn said. Xander handed Spike the drink.

"What is that?"he demanded.

"It's juice."Xander said.

"It's to thick to be juice!"

"Alright it's chowder you got me. Trust me, it's uh medicine chowder- you need it."Xander said. Spike looked at him and put the cup to his lips. A hunger built up inside him as the blood hit his tongue and he began chugging it hungrily, wanting more. He hadn't even realized he was now in his vampire form, drinking the blood hungrily.

"So gross."Xander muttered.

"This stuff is great!"Spike said.

"It's going to be a long day."Dawn muttered. A few slayers came down holding Lorne by his neck.

"We found this! Should we kill it?"


	2. Blood of a Slayer

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Angel.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No!"Gwen said quickly.

"Thank you peaches."Lorne said.

"He is a friend. His name is Lorne. he's a good demon. An empath one, he can read your future and emotions."Gwen said.

"I came here to pick up some of my stuff before getting my butt out of here, but I just can't leave."Lorne said with sigh sitting next to Spike. "Did anyone die?"He asked Spike gravely. Spike screamed.

"IT TALKS!"he cried backing away in fear.

"Spike here lots his memory."Xander said.

"Ah."Lorne said.

"Well everyone died but spike and Illyria but I brought them back."Gwen said.

"What about Ang-"he said and fell silent looking at the video screen where Angelus began to stir growling his vampire face coming on."He's Angelus again? I knew it!"Lorne muttered.

"What- no. Sort of. See Angel is human now and Illyria pulled Angelus out of him. We don't know if we can kill Angelus with out killing Angel yet."Giles said. Lorne blinked.

"I should try to leave more often. I miss all the crazy things."Lorne muttered. The door opened and the slayers pushed Wesley and Gunn in. They were both in wheel chairs.

"The hospital demanded we stayed, but no way dogs."Gunn said.

"Wesley!"Illyria said with a smile almost in a Fred voice and she kissed him. They all stared in shock even Wesley.

"Uh- I'm happy to see you too Illyria."he said shocked. Illyria frowned and backed away.

"What is happening to me?"she demanded.

"Your feeling emotion."Lorne said.

"Lorne your still here!"Gunn said with a smile.

"I couldn't leave you all high and dry. Even if Freddikins is gone."Lorne said with sigh.

"You! I will sing for you and you will tell me why I am feeling these emotions!"Illyria said to Lorne.

"I-"said Lorne.

"I will sing now."she informed them. She paused.

"Well?"Lorne said.

"I'm thinking."Illyria said.

"Just sing a nursery rhyme."Lorne suggested.

"_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I hear a young maid sing in the valley below. "Oh, don't deceive me. Oh, never leave me. How could you use a poor maiden so?"_"Illyria sang. The singing though from a demon, was entrancing and beautiful. Spike twitched and let out a low growl, no one noticed all looking at Illyria. Lorne stared wide eyed.

"No way."Lorne said.

"What? What has happened to me?" Illyria demanded.

"I- it's- Fred."Lorne said.

"Fred's soul was destroyed."Wesley said.

"I thought so too- but- there are two auras. Wesley- Fred's still in there. It's faint- but it looks like she's sharing a body with our Illyria!"Lorne said and he laughed happily. Wesley laughed a relieved laugh, a bitter laugh.

"So there's a way to save her?"Wesley asked for the first time in a long time really smiling.

"You will betray me again to get Fred back?"Illyria asked.

"No Illyria. I'm sure Wesley is going to look for a way to do much what you did to Angel to you and Fred. Separate you two and give you two each individual bodies."Giles said.

"What now?"said Gunn.

"Than I wont feel this mortal, useless emotion?"Illyria demanded.

"Perhaps."Wesley said.

"Whoa- why is Angel in a cage?"Gunn demanded. Andrew explained it to them. Wesley blinked.

"I will have to hit the books."Wesley said he looked at Giles. "Thank you again for coming if you hadn't we'd all be dead."he said sincerely. Giles smiled.

"I should have trusted you all more."

"So Angel is with his girl, Angelus is in a cage, I died, and you know what? I'm in the mood for Chinese."Gunn said. Spike let out a low dark laugh.

"They taste the best. Especially that slayer."Spike informed them.

"Uh William?"Andrew said nervously.

"My names Spike!"he growled and he let his fangs out.

"Uh oh."Xander said. Spike charged at Kennedy, Willow's girlfriend, who was the only Slayer there now that the others had went to pick out rooms.

"No!"Willow yelled. Kennedy punched Spike and he grabbed willow sinking his teeth into her neck. Giles pulled Spike away.

"Whats wrong with him?"Lorne cried.

"That song!"Giles said punching Spike in the face. Spike punched back. Kennedy looked at Willow's neck with worry.

"The song I sang made him act like this?"Illyria asked curiously. "I like this."she informed them.

"It's a trigger that brings the demon out in him that the first evil put inside of him. It had been broken but because he lost his memory it must have turned on again!"Giles said and he kicked Spike. Spike grabbed his neck about to snap it. There was a WHOOSH THUNK sound as Gwen shot him with the tranquilizer gun. Spike fell to the ground.

"I shall sing that song when I want my pet to do my bidding."Illyria said to herself. Xander and Giles dragged Spike down to the basement while the others watched on the TV.

"Uh guys? Why the cage?"Angelus asked innocently.

"Nice try now step away from the entrance."Xander ordered pointing the tranquilizer gun at him. Angelus glanced at Spike.

"So this is how you want to torture me? Locking him in here with me?"He asked.

"It would be rather amusing."Giles said pushing him in and locking it quickly.

"What do we do if Spike wakes up as William?"Andrew asked with worry looking at the TV screen.

"Get him out of there, fast."Gunn answered. Giles and Xander arrived back up.

"This would be so cool if our lives weren't in danger."Dawn said. Giles sighed sitting down.

"Well the good news is although the trigger is back on, it also brought back a lot of memories. At least to the time where he killed his first slayer."Giles said.

"Plus Angelus might help with the memories too. I don't think he's going to wake up as William. He's going to wake up thinking he's an evil demon wondering where Drusilla and Darla are and wondering why he feels guilt towards all the people he's hurt."Conner said.

"Unless the triggers effects haven't worn off yet- than he'll just want to hurt people some more."Xander said.

"How long can he be under the infulance of this trigger thing?"Gunn demanded.

"I'd imagine hours. He killed many people with out even knowing it."Giles said with a sigh.

"And when he does get his full memory back, he's going to flip about Buffy and Angel getting together."Kennedy said.

"Buffy and Angel?"Wesley said.

"Yeah. The two high tailed it out of here the minute they found out Angel was human."Xander said.

"So, who is this Spike? I've heard nothing about him. He knew my mother?"Conner asked.

"From what I know of the story, your mother was made by an ancient Vampire who Buffy killed almost nine years ago. She was sick and dieing. Darla isn't even her real name. Than she bit Angel. Angelus and Dara left and went around the world. In England they met Drusilla. Angelus killed her whole family."Giles said. Conner winced.

"It made her crazy."Willow said.

"Than once she was insane Angelus turned her. So for awhile it was just Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla. I imagine she got lonely so she bit Spike. He was known as William the bloody than as Spike because he tortured his victims with railroad Spikes. Once Angel got a soul Darla,Drusilla, and Spike still stayed as a family for awhile until she got called by the master. So than it was just Drusilla and Spike. They were together until quite recently when Angel lost his soul and Spike helped Buffy send Angel to hell."said Giles.

"Ah, so that's when Spike got his soul?"Conner asked.

"No. We don't' know why he helped us. He said it was because he didn't want the world to go to hell because he liked it the way it was or something like that."Willow blinked."Anyway Drusilla left him and he came back and tried to make me do a love spell. That didn't work out. He came back again to get revenge on Buffy."Willow said.

"Than he got his soul."Conner said.

"No."all the soobies said.

"He got a chip put inside his head by the government. He couldn't hurt any humans."Willow said.

"So he doesn't have a soul he has a chip."Conner said.

"No!"they all said. Conner blinked and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Than he helped us for awhile even protected me."Dawn said.

"Why would he do that?"Conner asked.

"Because he loved Buffy."Xander said.

"Vampires can't love they have no souls."Conner pointed out.

"For some strange reason, Spike was slightly different from other vampires. I'm not saying he could love but perhaps care. It was enough to make him feel guilt. See, He and Buffy got together- yes while he had no soul. She said she was just using him that she couldn't love him because he had no soul. Than he hurt Buffy. Apparently he had to have felt something because then he went out and nearly died, fighting for his soul."Giles said. Conner blinked and looked confused.

"I don't understand why a vampire would do that."Conner said.

"Honestly me either- he was the baddest next to Angelus."Gunn said. Xander shrugged.

"Now he's good, has a soul and not crazy anymore."Willow said.

"And the trigger?"Conner asked.

"Were not sure what that's about really. Just that the song had something to do with his mother.It was put there by the first evil. The trigger had been shut off or broken but since he lost his memory it's back on."Willow said.

"Spike did say something about his mum coming on to him and he had to stake her."Gunn said thinking.

"Well, that would probably have something to do with it."Willow said disturbed.

"Spikes awake he's talking to Angelus but the sound is screwy."Conner said whacking the tv. The door opened and Angel and Buffy came back.

"Back so soon?"Giles said.

"We decided leaving in the middle of a crisis to the beach was a bad idea, but, we got pizza!"Buffy said putting three boxes of Pizza on a table.

"We had more boxes but uh-Angel hasn't tasted food in two hundred plus years so..."

"I think I'm going to puke."Angel stated sitting down on the couch holding his stomach. He glanced at the TV.

"As much as I like watching Spike get the crap beaten out of him, Especially by someone that looks like me, I gotta ask why is he in the cage?"Angel asked. Conner glanced at the tv and watched Angelus beat Spike up.

"Yeah. I'd like to know too."Buffy said glaring at Xander and Giles.

"It's for a good reason I swear!"Xander said.

"Something to do with a chip."Conner said.

"Trigger."Giles corrected.

"But I thought we broke the trigger."Buffy said.

"Yes, well, it seems he had to remember something to break the trigger and since his memory is gone he doesn't remember what he needed to remember but the song made enough of his memory come back to the time of killing his first slayer."Giles said. Buffy blinked.

"Wait- what?"Buffy said.

"Trigger's back because he lost his memory, but now he remembers killing his first slayer who was apparently Chinese."Gunn said.

"We should get him out of there."Wesley said watching as Angelus slammed Spike's head against the bars.

"Just one more minute."Angel said watching the TV looking entranced.

"Why are they fighting?"Conner asked.

"They always fight- evil, good- they always find a reason."Gunn muttered.

"Angel!"cried Buffy. Angel sighed and the two of them walked into the cellar. Angelus stopped and looked at them with a smile.

"I'm finally free of that idiot! Buffy really, when I'm killing thousands of people out there, just know, it's all thanks to you."Angelus said with a nasty grin.

"GET ME BLOODY OUT OF HERE!"Spike yelled. Buffy pointed the tranquilizer gun at Angelus.

"Back off now."she said. Angelus scowled put his hands up and backed up to the back of the cage. Angelus paused.

"I smell blood."he said looking up.

"I'll go check."Angel said running up the stairs. He looked around frantically to see everyone fine talking.

"Angel?"said Wesley.

"Is- anything wrong?"Angel asked.

"Yes. My pet is holding the Blonde woman in a loving way."Illyria stated. Angel looked at the screen to see Buffy in Spike's arms. Angel growled and turned away. The others looked at Angel in sympathy none paying attention to what was going on on the screen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy opened the cage and let Spike out and closed it behind him. Angelus rolled his eyes.

"Your so paranoid Slayer. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead in a matter of minutes cage locked or not."Angelus said and gave her a small charming smile. Buffy glared at him and turned to Spike who was frowning looking at the ground.

"You okay?"Buffy asked him.

"Never better love."Spike said pulling her into his arms. Buffy closed her eyes. She missed this. She loved Spike, She really did but she loved Angel, just a little bit more.

"Spike I'm with Angel!"Buffy said but Spike's grip on her tightened as she tried to pull away. Spike turned into his vamp face.

"Spike?"said Buffy.

"Shush now pet, it will only hurt for a moment. I always loved the blood of a slayer."Spike purred softly in her ear pulling her blonde hair away from her neck. He bit on the side that was un scarred sinking his teeth deep into her neck. Buffy cried out as the vampire began draining her blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**I plan to update every Friday. :)**


	3. Unstable Minds

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Angel.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sure Spike was just putting the move on her and she said no."Gunn said and they looked back on the TV. They could only see the back of Buffy's head and what looked like Spike kissing her. Conner smacked the TV.

"Spike!"Buffy yelled.

"AH! There's the sound!"Conner said in victory.

"Don't do this!"Buffy yelled and they turned slightly showing the camera that Spike was not kissing her but was draining her of blood.

"BUFFY!"Angel yelled and he ran down the stairs skipping 3 at a time with Giles,Xander,Lorne,Kennedy, Dawn,Willow, Conner, Gwen, and Andrew right behind them.

"Being in a wheel chair sucks!"Gunn said.

"Shh."Wesley said looking at the TV in horror. Spike held Buffy limply in his arms and cut his arm and put it to Buffy's face.

"No!"Wesley and Gunn said in unison as Illyria watched in interest.

"So this is how half-breeds are made."she said as Buffy began drinking Spike's blood. Wesley and Gunn looked down in defeat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy!"Angel yelled throwing the door open rushing in. Spike dropped Buffy to the ground wiping blood off his arm. Buffy stared up with empty eyes. Angelus laughed softly.

"YOU!"Angel growled at Spike and punched him hard in the face. Spike looked confused glancing at Angel than back to Angelus. "I'LL KILL YOU!"Angel yelled taking a stake out. Spike backed up slowly as Angel advanced towards him. Giles and the others were looking at Buffy. Dawn burst into tears. Connor glared at Spike,he could have helped his father, but it was his father's battle now. The one he loved was dead.

"She's drank his blood."Xander said looking away as Dawn sobbed.

"We will have to-"Giles said but didn't finish the sentence. Spike was now backed up against the entrance of the cage.

"Oh come on Angel- whatever they call you now, I killed one slayer I wanted the taste of another. But, Angelus here, he came up with the brilliant idea of turning her. He told me exactly what to do."Spike said with a small grin , messing with a metal key behind his back sticking it in the lock unnoticed by Angel who was consumed by rage. Angel put the stake to Spike's heart.

"She was mine. We were supposed to be together!"Angel growled.

"Same with me and Drusilla but you always shagged her every chance you got, think of it as were even."Spike said with a shrug. There was a small click and he pushed back avoiding the stake that would have went plunging into his heart and crashed into Angelus. Angel walked into the cage and kicked Spike. Angelus punched Angel. Gwen removed the L.I.S.A. sending electrical bolts at Angelus but he ducked, grabbed Spike's arm, and they both ran out of the cage and backed against the wall. They were cornered now by everyone. Angel put the stake to Spike's heart.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't remember and he was persuaded by Angelus to kill her and someone said something about a trigger."Gwen said quickly.

"I don't care!"Angel growled and looked at Spike."You took the woman I loved away. She was mine! I was finally human!"Angel growled his eyes watering. Angelus laughed softly.

"Well she's mine now soul boy."He said backing up, climbing up the wall backwards up to the ceiling, dropped behind them with incredible Vampire speed. They turned sharply he grabbed Buffy and ran. The others ran after him but he had disappeared into the sewers.

"Shit- we should have decapitated her before!"Gwen muttered. Angel still had the stake to Spike's heart.

"Angel kill Spike later, right now we need to find er you."said Xander. Dawn, tears in her eyes, pushed Angel hard away from Spike. She slapped Spike hard across the face.

"I HATE YOU!"she yelled grabbing the stake from Angel and plunging it into Spike's chest missing the heart by about an inch. Spike growled turning into his vampire form grabbing the stake and pulled it out than he grabbed her. She screamed and Spike lowered his mouth to her neck. Before anyone had time to react he dropped her. She screamed again as she crashed into the ground. Spike backed away.

"Where am I-what?"he said and he held his head. "What have I done?"he said softly.

"Soul kicked in a bit late didn't it?"Gwen asked.

"Actually, I think the trigger wore off."Xander said wiping his eyes. Buffy was dead. Angel glared darkly at Spike; shaking. He jumped into the sewers.

"Lets go find Angelus."he said darkly using all his will power to not kill Spike where he stood.

"Dawn, Andrew, Lorne and Connor you stay here."Giles said.

"Why me?"Connor demanded.

"Someone needs to protect them and watch Spike."Giles said.

"There is a whole army of slayers up there!"Connor argued.

"Probably resting and asleep."Giles said. Connor sighed.

"Fine, but if you stake Angelus and I don't get to see it, you owe me."Connor muttered.

"It's okay Giles, Connor can go, me and Willow will stay. Besides the blue girl is up there and she looks powerful."Xander said. Giles paused than nodded.

"Alright."he said. Kennedy kissed Willow.

"Stay safe."she said and went in the sewers after them. Dawn started to cry. Xander pulled her and Willow close and the three of them mourned the loss of Buffy while Spike sat in the corner talking to himself, the soul finally catching up to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, got enough food to feed everyone in this hotel."Lorne said with a loud tired sigh.

"Where did you get the money?"Dawn asked.

"Left over from Wolfram and Hart."Lorne said.

"Do not grieve for the loss of that slayer young one." Illyria said standing in front of Dawn.

"She's dead!"Dawn cried.

"Did you not see how I separated Angelus and Angel? I could do the same to your sister." Illyria said. Dawn and Willow looked at her with hope, Spike continued to talk to himself and Xander frowned.

"But than she would be just an empty shell. Her soul is gone."Xander said.

"We would have to get it back some how, but the Slayer is not lost yet friends of Angel." Illyria said than she turned to Spike. "He is racked with guilt not just for the Slayer but for all the lives he destroyed before." Illyria said. She looked at Wesley. "I do not understand why this guilt tears him apart like this."she said.

"Some day you will."Wesley said quietly.

"I don't understand if Spike had a soul- why did he do that to Buffy?"Dawn cried.

"Because Angelus asked him to and that trigger thing."Gunn said darkly.

"You know, If Buffy never had that chip removed-"Xander muttered.

"Don't you dare blame Buffy!"Dawn yelled.

"So he had a chip in his head to stop him from hurting people but it's out. Damn."Gunn muttered.

"Well he had a soul! There was no reason to keep the chip."Dawn muttered. Spike stopped talking and stood still staring at the wall.

"Yo fang boy?"said Gunn.

"Remember the first time he went crazy?"Xander muttered.

"I try to forget."Dawn replied.

"He went crazy?"Gunn asked.

"From guilt and the first evil messing around with his mind."Xander said.

"I wonder if Angel went crazy?"Gunn asked Wesley.

"The books say he was withdrawn, would survive on rats, was prone to talking to himself for nearly one hundred years. But Spike had to deal with guilt and the first. There's no telling how much guilt had to do with him being insane."said Wesley.

"Judging by the state he is in now, I think it was mostly guilt."Gunn said waving his hand in front of Spike's face.

"Spike what are you doing?"Dawn asked.

"Nothing. If I don't move, if I don't think, then I won't hurt...much."he answered. Dawn sighed.

"I hurt her- I-"Spike said standing up pacing. He grabbed a knife and began cutting at his chest.

"Spike!"Dawn yelled.

"I'll cut it out of me! cut it- the spark-"Spike said. Xander grabbed the knife.

"Angelus should have stopped it should have-"Spike started and muttered lowly to himself.

"We already dealt with him being crazy once."Willow said.

"He doesn't remember though. He's dealing with the guilt all over again."Xander said amazed. He had seen some of Spike's craziness but not like this.

"Everybody's in here, talking. Everything I did...everyone I— and him. Everybody No. No. Too much. Too much. Too much. Too much. ...inside me all the way. burning, my insides melting- KILL ME!"Spike yelled shaking Xander. Illyria grabbed a club from the dusted weapons cabinet and hit Spike over the head with it knocking him out. She smiled as if pleased.

"The annoying talking has stopped."She informed them.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"Gunn demanded.

"All the things he did. He learned to deal with it by the time we met him, but now that he's lost his memory he is dealing with the guilt all over again."Wesley said in fascination.

"I will not be reduced to a broken mind and insane rambling like him for the pain I once caused will I?"Illyria asked Wesley a tone of fear hitting her voice.

"I don't think so."Wesley said.

"Good, because I would rather die than be reduced to such a pathetic state."Illyria said her eyes not leaving Spike.The door opened and the others entered.

"I lost the trail."Connor said angrily.

"They will show up sooner or later and than, than we will have to-"Giles said and fell silent. Angel leaned against the wall staring at the ground. He glanced at Spike.

"Why is he still alive?"he demanded.

"I wish for my pet to live."Illyria stated.

"He's your pet?"Xander demanded and Illyria nodded

"He wont do much damage he's lost his mind."Gunn said.

"Completely out of it, asked us to kill him."Willow said.

"Than lets do what he asks!"Angel snapped taking a stake out. Spike stirred waking up standing up shakily blood dripping from his chest.

"Tried to cut it out of me-you-should have warned me!"Spike yelled and he punched Angel in the face. "All it does is burn. All it- take it out- GET IT OUT OF ME!"Spike yelled clawing at his chest with his fingers.

"Spike!"snapped Angel grabbing his arms. "Snap out of it!"

"Kill me."Spike said falling to his knees. "Kill me Angelus, kill me."Spike said again. Angel stared mouth slightly open.

"Get up!"Angel snarled kicking him.

"You asked me to kill the girl- the girl down the stairs- you asked. you- you- I killed her- and so many others. All of them screaming in my head. screaming begging-"Spike said and he held his head. He backed away from Angel collapsing on the couch.

"Spike?"Dawn said eyes wide. The insane look left Spike's eyes and was replaced with grief and sorrow and a tired look. Spike groaned holding his head.

"Nibblet. She's dead. I killed her...didn't I? She's dead."Spike said tears coming to his eyes and he turned and ran.

"Who's Nibblet- I'm not Nibblet right?"Angel cried a look of horror coming over his face.

"No I am. Does this mean he has his memory back?"Dawn asked.

"Must."Giles said fixing his glasses.

"What caused his memory to come back?"Andrew asked. Giles shrugged.

"Now I'll go kill him."Angel growled.

"My pet is not to be killed!"Illyria ordered. "I can take the vampire out of the slayer as I did to you. You just need to figure out how to restore her soul."Illyria said. A look of hope came to Angel.

"What about Spike is he still crazy?"Andrew questioned.

"He's always been crazy."Angel muttered.

"He might be. He killed the woman he loved while his memory was gone and while he was under the trigger's influence-technically it isn't his fault but-it's got to be killing him inside."Giles said ignoring the growl that came from Angel. Angel kicked a waste basket angrily.

"Why the hell are we worried about Spike? This is his fault! Buffy is dead! We can't restore her if we can't find her!"Angel yelled.

"Angel?"Dawn said but Angel stormed out of the hotel into the street staring at the sky.

"YOU BASTARDS! I fight and fight and fight for redemption! I'm finally made human! I finally can have Buffy no worries, I can finally be happy and you higher pains in my ass take her away from me!"Angel yelled. There was no reply from the clear blue sky. "Is that it? What else do you have? You've always thrown everything you could at me! Well I can take it! Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before! Give me it all! Is that all you got?"Angel yelled falling to his knees breaking down and he started to cry. The beep of a truck was heard behind him.


	4. Birth

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **for reviewing. :) Reviews keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Angel...hmm.**

**I forgot to update on Friday . sorry it's late!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Angel?"Dawn cried running out to see the once vampire kneeling in the street. A truck was heading straight for him. Dawn screamed but it was to late. There was a beep as the truck tried to halt it's breaks but it rammed into him sending him flying. "ANGEL!" Dawn screamed. Conner ran out followed by the others as the truck driver pulled out.

"Man I'm sorry- I didn't see him and I tried to hit the breaks but-"

"Just call an ambulance!"Giles shouted.

"Dad?"Conner said kneeling next to his father. Angel coughed up blood.

"Angelhair this is why you don't kneel in the middle of the street!"Lorne said sadly.

"Man- did you lose it? We already have one crazy member of the team we don't need you to catch the crazy as well!"Gunn said. The sound of an ambulance was heard as Angel slipped out of consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up and his body was racked with pain.

"See normal people, which you are now by the way, can get killed by getting hit by a truck."Conner informed him sitting next to Willow chewing gum.

"Good your awake!"Willow said smiling.

"Buffy?"Angel said.

"No Willow."said Willow.

"Where is she?"Angel demanded.

"We haven't found her yet."Willow said sadly.

"How long have I been out?"Angel asked.

"A few months."Conner said.

"WHAT?"Angel yelled sitting up and winceing in pain again.

"Relax!"Willow cried glaring at Conner.

"It's the same day, almost sunset."Willow said.

"We have to go find Buffy- bring her to Illyria!"Angel said.

"Relax. We will, don't worry."Willow reassured him.

"So why exactly did you throw yourself in front of a truck? I'm just curious."Conner stated.

"I was yelling at the powers that be. I think I asked them to give me all they had,"Angel muttered. "Than I got hit by a truck."

"Sounds like they gave you what you asked for."Willow stated.

"Well next time you yell at the sky like an insane mental person, don't do it in the middle of a busy road."Conner said. Angel laughed. He looked out the window.

"Buffy will be awake soon."Angel said.

"The slayers is out their looking for her along with the scoobies. There on strict orders to capture not to kill. Illyria is with Gunn and Wesley showing them the proper way to play Crash Bandicoot. Spike hasn't left a hotel room he picked for himself so it's all good."Willow said.

"Spike!"Angel growled.

"Look I know before he sank his teeth into Buffy you had something against him, but Spike has been working on your side for the past year. Plus it's not really his fault he bit Buffy. The whole trigger memory loss thing- plus Angelus told him to."Willow said.

"Figures the only time Spike listens to me is when I'm evil."Angel muttered.

"I feel kind of bad for him all alone, he must feel horrible."Willow said.

"Oh he's not alone. He has an old friend with him."Conner said.

"Old friend?"Willow asked.

"Yeah, before I came here I was watching the others play that video gmae and someone knocked on the door. It was a pretty lady she said that she was Spike's friend and she wanted to see him. I didn't trust her at first but she said she was good friends of you and Spike, said she helped you a few times, said her name was Kate and I heard you talk about Kate once or twice so I let her in."Conner said.

"Kate- she never knew Spike."Angel said with a frown. Conner frowned.

"Well she seemed to know Spike- and you. I thought you said she was blonde."Conner muttered. Angel paled.

"She is."

"oops."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go away."Spike said as there was a knock on the door.

"Now now Willie."said a familiar voice as Drusilla entered. Spike stared.

"That's no way to greet mummy. The stars were ever so bright my love. Angelus is back to play and he has a new mummy for me. We can make a whole new family- but wait- poor Spike he has a nasty soul!"Drusilla said circling him.

"Dru..."Spike said.

"It's worse than that chip they put in your head. Don't worry we will take it out of you make all the pain and hurt go away. Than we will dance."Drusilla said spinning around. Spike stood frozen and closed his eyes.

"That's right love."he said and he pulled Drusilla close. She giggled and smiled in surprise.

"Lets get it out of me."he said.

"I must say sweet William I expected you to be quite naughty and want to keep your soul."Drusilla said dancing around him. "Like daddy was."she said referring to Angel. Spike closed his eyes and looked at a picture he was holding of Buffy. He dropped it and it smashed to pieces.

"Don't have a reason for a soul no more. Angel's human. Now I can't be. Buffy's one of us, bollocks! Lets get this soul out of me then!"he said standing up. Drusilla squealed and clapped her hands.

"Than we will dance."Drusilla said. Spike grabbed her hand dancing with her.

"Dance the dance of the dead."

"As the world comes crashing down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"Conner demanded throwing the doors to the hotel open. Angel came in looking around nervously supporting Willow who looked drained.

"Where's who and how is Angel alright?"Gunn demanded not taking his eyes off the TV playing the video game.

"You missed a box!"Wesley cried.

"It's just one box!"Gunn argued.

"But now you can't get the gray gem!"Wesley pointed out.

"Willow healed me. But it really drained her to hack into that kind of power."Angel said.

"I let a girl in. None of you were paying attention and I thought she was Kate. But my father thinks it was not."Conner said. Gunn and Wesley exchanged worried glances.

"Sorry we didn't notice."Gunn said biting his lip. Lorne came in with more food.

"These slayers have an appetite like you wouldn't believe!"he said and looked at them. "What's wrong?"Lorne asked sitting down by Wesley looking at the game with interest.

"You mean the halfbreed you let in?"Illyria said snatching the controller. Conner looked at the ground."Long dark wavy hair. I sensed her mind was shattered."Illyria informed them.

"Drusilla!"Angel yelled marching up the stairs. Willow sat down and Gunn handed her a controller. They weren't much help in wheelchairs so they occupied themselves with video games.

"Think you could heal us?"Gunn asked Willow as Conner ran after his father. The two of them came down the stairs.

"Spike's gone, no sign of Drusilla."Angel muttered pacing.

"Well, it can't be that bad can it?"Gunn asked.

"I put a recorder device in his room like Giles asked me to. Would you like to listen?"Illyria questioned.

"Thank you Giles!"Angel cried.

"I'm the one that did the work. Shouldn't he thank me?"Illyria asked Wesley.

"I'll explain later."Wesley muttered. Illyria went to Spike's room and came back with a small tape recorder. She rewound it and clicked play.

"Blue, what are you doing?"came Spike's voice.

"I am checking to make sure the room is safe."Illyria's voice answered. Illyria frowned.

"That's how my voice sounds?"she said and they heard the close of the door form Illyria leaving. They heard Spike sigh.

"fastforward it a little."Conner instructed.

"I do not understand that word."Illyria stated. Wesley hit the button and waited a little while and hit play.

"I must say sweet William I expected you to be quite naughty and want to keep your soul. Like daddy was."Drusilla's voice came. There was a crash heard.

"Don't have a reason for a soul no more."Spike's voice came. Wesley clicked stop and rewound it a little to listen to the whole entire conversation. They were all silent.

"So that's it then? Spike's gone to get rid of his soul? It doesn't sound like him!"Gunn said.

"Yes it does. You just don't know him very well."Angel muttered.

"I can't believe Spike would do that."Willow murmured softly. The others came back.

"Some of the slayers are still on the look out."Giles said and he saw the look on their faces.

"What happened?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please let me go, please."cried a woman's scared voice.

"Now, now, shut up and your death may be quick."Angelus purred softly to the woman he had tied up. She had black hair and almost black eyes. She was young and she began to whimper. Angelus kicked her. They were outside Los Angeles in an old abandoned building. Buffy was laying on a bed looking peaceful.

"Come on now, I don't have all night."Angelus muttered casting a glare at Buffy waiting for her to rise. The door opened. Angelus grabbed a knife and got ready to attack when Drusilla and Spike entered. He lowered his knife.

"Drusilla."Angelus said a smile tugging at his lips. Drusilla held out her hand and Angel grabbed it and he began twirling her around.

"Ring around the Rosie's pockets full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"she said with a giggle licking Angelus's face.

"A vision?"Angelus asked looking at her.

"We will burn this place to the ground, the screams; it's lovely. We will be a family again, you and the turned slayer, Spike and I. We will rule this city."Drusilla said.

"Wont that be a problem if the city is burned to ash?"Spike muttered refusing to look at Buffy's body. Drusilla ignored Spike and walked over to Buffy.

"I'm a grandmother. And my Granddaughter is a slayer. She will be a strong one, the strongest vampire there is and she will be completely yours."Drusilla said looking at Angelus. Angelus smirked darkly grabbing Drusilla's hand and the two began to dance. The woman chained began to cry. Spike looked at her and turned away.

"There was a time when the site of that would make you laugh."Angelus said. Spike looked at the floor."And than you went and got yourself a soul. Now the man I know, the one locked deep inside, is just itching to tear her apart."Angelus said with a dark smile.

"Were going to remove that nasty soul of his. He even agreed to it. We just need to find someone who will do it."Drusilla said.

"That a boy William. But until then, I know another way to bring the killer out in you."Angelus said with a smirk.Spike shifted uncomfortably. "See, I could hear what was going on upstairs. A certain song seems to trigger the killer in you."said Angelus.

"Go on then."Spike said.

"Early one morning just as the sun was rising-"

"Not going to work."Spike said as Angelus finished the song. Angelus frowned.

"What does it only work when girls sing it- Drusilla sing!"Angelus snapped.

"The trigger is broken. It only worked because I lost my memory which triggered the trigger to work."Spike muttered.

"Triggered the trigger that triggered the- what?"said Drusilla scratching her head.

"Than we should work on getting that soul out than; fast."Angelus said. Spike nodded with a nasty grin.

"I can't wait to be able to kill again with out their screams haunting me."Spike said.

"Please let me go- please!"The tied up woman cried. Spike knelt next to her.

"Now, now luv. No more crying, The end is coming either way, the more you cry the worse it's going to be for you."Spike said. She cried more. Spike pushed her against the wall with a growl going into his vamp face. She screamed. "Keep it quiet!"Spike snapped. She whimpered and cried softly. Spike turned away closing his eyes as Drusilla and Angelus laughed. Spike walked over to Buffy's body.

"I'm sorry."he said softly to her. Buffy's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his throat.

"Granddaughter is awake!"Drusilla squealed. Angelus smiled.Spike grabbed Buffy's arm trying to get her to let go. She screamed and threw him across the room.

"Shh darling shh. Being born is always difficult."Drusilla said circling Buffy. Buffy growled.

"I am supposed to slay vampires- now I am one of them. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"Buffy yelled kicking Spike.

"I like this."Angelus whispered in Drusilla's ear. Drusilla clapped.

"Don't worry no worries. It's a gift, you'll like it. Now you can be with Angelus for ever and ever until the stars fall down."Drusilla said grabbing Buffy's shoulder. Buffy growled her fangs showing her eyes turning yellow.

"I'm thirsty!"Buffy hissed.

"Grand-mummy's got a present for you."Drusilla whispered in her ear speaking in third person guiding Buffy to the whimpering chained up girl. Buffy smiled and bit into the girls flesh. The girl screamed as Buffy drank her blood. Spike stood up watching looking horrified. Drusilla laughed insanely as Buffy kissed Angelus.

"Were family once again."Drusilla said to Spike. Spike winced.

"Almost. Just have to lose the soul luv, than we will be one big happy family."Spike said smirking at her kissing her. Buffy pulled away.

"Lets paint the city red."she said. Angelus laughed.


	5. The Soul In Me

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **for reviewing. :) They really keep me writing.**

**Disclaimer- Angel doesn't belong to me. (gasp)**

**I forgot to update on Friday . sorry it's late again!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And Spike agreed?"Giles said.

"Yes!"Wesley said with a sigh as he played the tape over.

"I can't believe Spike would give up his soul."said Willow. Angel shrugged.

"There was a time when I wanted my soul out of me too."

"The slayer can be restored if captured."Illyria stated.

"Yes, but there's never been a Slayer vampire. Capturing her may prove difficult."Wesley said.

"I want my sister back."Dawn said.

"She's out there with Angelus and I don't think he wants to give her up."Gunn said.

"If worse comes to worse we kill Angelus."Angel said. Dawn looked at him sadly.

"Man it might kill you."Gunn said.

"I know, but for Buffy? That's a risk I'm willing to take."Angel said.

"I really want out of this wheel chair."Gunn said. Wesley nodded in agreement.

"So Spike's giving up his soul. You think you know a guy."Lorne said shaking his head.

"I knew he was bad news! I should have just destroyed that amulet."Angel said darkly and he growled. "If I ever see him again I will kill him!"he said.

"Angel."Wesley said softly.

"He killed Buffy!"Angel yelled and he stomped up the stairs to his old bed room. Giles sighed.

"It's been a long night. We all should retire."Giles said. Dawn sat next to Giles looking upset.

"We will save Buffy wont we?"Dawn asked.

"We will try."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next morning **

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just before dawn when Angel woke up. He hadn't had to go to the bathroom in over two hundred years. It was a strange feeling and he hadn't recognized it at first. He pounded on the bathroom door.

"In the shower here!"an annoyed Slayer's voice came. Angel grumbled searching for another bathroom he could occupy. The bathroom in his hotel room was un-usable which never bothered him because he never had use for a bathroom. Illyria watched curiously as Angel searched for a bathroom.

"He is having trouble adjusting to his human body."Illyria said.

"I'd imagine."Wesley said. The Scoobie gang were sitting at a breakfast table while Slayers popped in and out scouting around the city for bad guys. The slayers were helping Angel open Angel investigations back up and taking clients.

"Any sign of- anyone?"Angel asked grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Now what he meant to say,"Conner said after looking thoughtful, "has anyone seen Buffy."

"Yeah that."Angel said.

"No sign of Buffy or the other three."Giles said gravely. There was a click as a figure in a blanket dived into the room closing the door quickly. Spike appeared from beneath the blanket.

"I restate my statement, No sign of Buffy or the other two."Giles said.

"No vampires allowed."Xander snapped. Angel grabbed a stake.

"Get out and if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to kill you."Angel said.

"Well there is one small problem with that you big poof."Spike said.

"Oh?"

"Your human and all your vamp strength is gone."Spike said kicking Angel hard in the stomach. Angel growled and stood quickly punching Spike in the face. Spike's face turned into his vampire form and he growled.

"My money's on Spike."Gunn said.

"How much you wager? I bet fifty on Angel."Wesley said.

"Human now? Against Spike? Not a chance."Gunn said.

"Have you seen them fight often?"Giles asked wincing as the sound of Spike's scull crunching against the wall was heard and he looked at Angel as he repeatedly slammed Spike's head against the wall.

"Well we've never seen it, but once the two of them ran off to get some cup that was supposed to insure that they'd be human but it was a fake. Anyway Angel came back all bloody and said he fell down some stairs, that's when Spike came in all bloody as well. Turns out Spike actually won and now that Angels not even a vampire- he doesn't have a chance."Gunn said as Spike grabbed Angel's arm twisted it, kneed him in the stomach and threw him against the wall.

"You killed Buffy!"Angel cried grabbing his stake which had fallen to the floor.

"Well You bloody told me to!"Spike retorted.

"But you never ever listen to me- EVER why start now?"Angel yelled.

"Because I lost my memory you twit. Around that time I still almost respected you!"Spike replied. Angel let out an annoyed growl.

"Well- you have a soul that should have stopped you!"Angel yelled.

"It was the bloody trigger!"Spike yelled.

"you should still die!"Angel cried.

"Don't you think I feel guilty?"Spike hissed.

"Yeah! And that's why you want to get rid of your soul isn't it!"Angel snapped. Spike's face turned back to normal.

"You big stupid bloke! It's called acting you wanker! I don't even know how you knew about that."Spike snapped.

"It was on this recording device I planted in your room."Illyria stated.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?"Spike roared.

"Why does his voice get louder?"Illyria questioned.

"He's angry."Wesley said.

"So when I'm angry I should shout?"Illyria questioned. Wesley didn't answer.

"For good reason."Angel said with a small smile.

"How do we even know you still have your soul?"Conner demanded the blonde vampire.

"It's still in there, I can see it."Illyria stated.

"Weird demon tricks."Xander muttered.

"Didn't Anya see it too?"Dawn asked. Xander nodded.

"Spike it's still you!"Andrew cried and hugged him.

"Less hugging more staking!"Angel snapped.

"Look I want Buffy back to, and from what I remember Blue can do that."Spike said looking at Illyria.

"Yes I did it to Angel so I will do it to the slayer. Than they both will be my pets."Illyria informed them.

"You killed Buffy! Nothing you do or say will ever change that or make it better!"Angel snarled.

"I know."Spike said softly closing his eyes. "I know."

"And You know what, I think you do want your soul out. That way you wont feel so bad about what you did!"Xander said.

"I'd rather die than lose my soul again. I'll live an eternity with the guilt and try to make up for it by helping people. I know I'm never going to be human and I know nothing is ever going to make up for all those people I killed but hey you do what you got to do to sleep at night right? I'll go out saving people until it kills me, I'll try to make up for Buffy for the rest of my undead life. I just told Drusilla I'd go along with it so they'd let me come back here so I could tell you where their lair is. Unless you don't want to know."Spike said.

"Sing."Angel said.

"What?"Spike demanded.

"Sing. for Lorne."Angel said. Spike crossed his arms and glanced at Lorne.

"No."Spike said.

"Than your a liar!"Angel snarled.

"I don't like singing in front of people okay?"Spike snapped.

"A likely story."Angel said. Spike glared."Sing."Angel said. Spike groaned he looked at the ground.

"Fine."Spike said looking annoyed. "_Let me rest in peace,Let me get some sleep,Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep,I can lay my body down,But I can't find my sweet release..._"Spike sang angrily. Had Buffy been there she would have recognized that from the song Spike had sung when Xander had summoned the demon that made them all sing and dance.

"He's clean. He wants his soul, He isn't on their side, and the grief and guilt is eating him up, but for some reason I can't read his future, Somethings blocking me."Lorne said. Angel glared at Spike.

"I don't know! Don't look at me like that!"Spike snapped.

"Look maybe I'm just having an off day?"Lorne said. Angel sighed.

"Fine. Lead me to where they are staying."Angel said poking Spike in the back with the stake.

"Kind of hard when it's all sunny out."Spike said pushing Angel away, sitting down.

"Spike!"Dawn said.

"Yes little bit?"Spike asked.

"Please."she said softly. Spike let out a sigh.

"Do you still have the viper?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does he get to ride shot gun?"Xander demanded Angel.

"Because he's the one leading us to where we are going."Angel answered. He, Spike, Xander, and Andrew were in the car. Behind them was Giles, Willow and Kennedy and another slayer in a second car Angel had stolen from Wolfram and Hart. Xander looked out the window at the big city.

"So yesterday or technically the day before, you guys took on Wolfram and Hart. Aren't they gonna be pissed at you?"Xander asked.

"Yeah as we speak there probably rebuilding and planning my long torturous death. I think they've finally given up on me."Angel said with a small smile.

"They have this fail-safe plan thing that's supposed to kill Angel, I must say I can't wait to see it."Spike said. Angel glanced at Spike.

"Did I mention that I hate you?"

"Not recently-Left- _left _you bint!"Spike snapped. Angel growled turning left. "Oh my mistake right."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Angel roared. Spike grinned.

"Doesn't bint mean woman?"Xander whispered. Spike smirked.Angel suddenly stopped the car in front of a restaurant.

"Why are we here-oh are we going to eat? I wonder if it has those flower onion things Spike and I like!"Andrew said. Spike shot Andrew a death glare. "That I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about..."Andrew finished and smiled sheepishly. Spike sighed.

"I have to uh- um. go to the bathroom."Angel answered looking embarrassed and he left quickly.

"Times like these I'm almost happy he's the one that got to be human."Spike said. Xander looked at Spike.

"You killed Buffy and everyone wants you to pay."Xander said.

"Do you know how non threatening that is coming from a one eyed man?"Spike said. Xander ignored him.

"I don't hate Spike!"Andrew chimed in.

"But if you really want to make up for it, when she's back to human, you let her be with Angel. She does love you. I didn't want to admit it but she does, she even did when you didn't have a soul. So don't play with her emotions just let her be happy, and at least for her, it would mean the world to her. It would make it up to her. We know it's not your fault but we can't help but be angry."Xander said. Spike turned away staring at the ground.

"As long as I have this soul of mine I wont get in the way."Spike said. Xander put his hand on Spike's shoulder.Spike looked amazed that Xander would offer any kind of comfort to him. Angel came back in the car.

"Sorry."he said. Spike shrugged.

"Now that your human you have to deal with a lot of things like getting sick, going to the bathroom, not being immortal, throwing up, getting old- personally I can't wait to watch it happen."Spike said with a smile.

"Better than being dead. I get the sun."Angel said starting the car. Spike looked out the window.

"I was in the sun once, before Buffy and you stole that ring of mine. Oh and as a ghost."Spike said with a shrug. Spike suddenly frowned. "Stop the car."Spike said. Angel frowned and stopped.

"Why?"he asked.

"Do you hear that?"Spike said quietly.

"I don't have vampire senses anymore."Angel muttered rolling his eyes. "Look we have more important things to do-"Angel started but Spike grabbed his blanket and dodged out of the car. Angel sighed.

"Cant we just go with out him?"Xander asked.

"We don't know where we are going."Angel muttered. A minute later Spike reappeared.

"Let me drive."he said.

"No."Angel said.

"We will get there faster- hurry up I'm burning up!"Spike said from beneath the blanket. Angel sighed and took his sweet time getting out. Spike dived in once available and closed the door quickly throwing the blanket off him. Angel got in the other side. Spike hit the gas.

"What was that all about?"Angel asked.

"I heard a girl scream, a guy was trying to rape her."Spike said.

"Well you'd know all about rape Spike."Xander said. Spike hit the break so fast that the car behind holding Giles nearly crashed into them, spun and caused a traffic jam, and also nearly launched Angel out the window.

"What the hell Spike?"Angel yelled as if possible Spike had gone paler than usual. He looked at Xander right in the eye.

"I regret that each and every single day."Spike said hands slightly shaking.

"And now you have to regret killing her as well. Maybe you should just not be around her Spike."Xander muttered. Andrew and Angel exchanged looks both looking confused. Spike took an unnecessary deep breath and started the car up. Giles followed muttering unheard words.

"Anyone want to fill me in?"Angel asked.

"I'd love to but we may have a problem if you kill our driver."Xander muttered.

"What did he do?"Angel demanded.

"He raped Buffy."

"WHAT?"Angel yelled and began choking Spike which really had no use.

"You lying sod- I _almost_ raped her."Spike muttered forcing Angel's hand away from his neck.

"She had bruises! You were on top of her! You were going to if she hadn't stopped you!"Xander yelled. Angel grabbed his stake. Spike pulled the car over to an alley way and got out of the car just avoiding a stake. He jumped into the shadows.

"I'm sorry!"Spike yelled.

"Your sorry for a lot of things aren't you? Killing her being one of them?"Angel yelled. They all got out of the car followed by Giles and Willow sensing trouble.

"Angel put the stake down."Willow said gently.

"He-he-I-"Angel said.

"Thank god you've got looks love. Your conversation skills are a little bit lacking."said a familiar voice. They all turned to see Buffy walking out of the shadows. She smiled sweetly. "The whole scoobie gang is almost here, and I can't wait for the others, I'm starving."


	6. William the Bloody

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the review, reviews really keep me writing. :)**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Angel, cuz if I did, there would be a season 6 and a 7 and a 8 and a 9 and...**

**Mwahahahahaha I'm on time this time!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Buffy."Angel said staring at her. "I'm so sorry I didn't save you. I was to slow I,-"said Angel. Buffy shrugged.

"I'm not sorry."she said with a smile. "I feel great, I feel strong!"she said and she looked at Spike and frowned.

"You led them here?"she asked.Drusilla and Angelus came out of the shadows.

"Guess I decided I like my soul."Spike said with a smirk. Drusilla slapped Spike sending him flying at the wall.The others were out of reach still in the sun. Angelus growled at Spike.

"It's alright darling, were just going to kill them sooner then we planned."Buffy said with a smile.

"Buffy please we just want to help you!"Willow said.

"There's to many! They have two slayers."Angelus muttered.

"I've bit 3 slayers now, I don't like to gloat but, what am I saying? I _love_ to gloat. I'm better than you ever will be Angelus."Spike said. Angelus growled grabbing Spike roughly.

"Come on were leaving. Lets make this traitor scream."Angelus said. Buffy merely smiled turned and ran after Angelus. Angel ran after them and the others followed.

"You are such idiots!"Angelus laughed in victory of having them run into the shadows. He punched Angel in the face letting Spike go. Drusilla attacked Spike hitting him with rage and fury.

"I always wanted to beat the crap out of you."Angelus said with a smile kicking Angel. "And now I finally can! This is for saving that god damn dog!"Angelus said kneeing Angel in the stomach. "And this is for eating all those rats!"he yelled punching him in the jaw sending him flying crashing against the wall. The slayers were battling Buffy who seemed to out match there strength. She kicked Kennedy into the wall and she didn't get up. Willow ran to her looking worried. Buffy snapped the other slayer's neck.

"Bored now."she said turning to Giles. "Giles."she said with a smile.

"Buffy."Giles said.

"Always looking out for me, always taking away my fun by making me do my job. I was the vampire slayer! Now, I am what I am destined to slay. So I guess it's time to rebel."Buffy said grabbing Giles by the throat.

"Angelus said the blood of family and friends always tasted just a bit sweeter than anyone else's."Buffy said going into her vampire form lowering Gile's neck to her teeth. Xander kicked Buffy. She didn't even so much as budge.

"Guys? Were kinda losing!"Xander said watching Angelus pummel Angel to a pulp, Drusilla had Spike unconscious and was advancing towards Willow and Buffy was about to drink Giles blood. Andrew put a stake to Buffy.

"Move away or I swear I will stake you."Andrew said with surprising authority. Buffy turned to him and smiled.

"A bit late to be playing the hero isn't it?"she asked.

"Buffy the sun is still rising the shadows around here are getting smaller!"Angelus called, but he looked amused.

"But were winning!"Buffy yelled. Angelus gave her a look and she smiled.

"We will continue this another time, Don't worry, we will be in touch."Buffy said moving with alarming speed to Angelus. Drusilla picked Spike up and walked over to them. The three turned and ran. Xander and Andrew ran after them the only two who really had any strength left but they were gone. They got back to the cars and drove back to the hotel in defeat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did it go?"Conner asked as Giles and Xander carried Angel in and laid him on the couch. Than they left and came back with Kennedy as Willow followed with worry.

"Where's Spike?"Dawn asked.

"Probably being tortured some where."Angel muttered weakly.

"I don't think Angelus was to happy about Spike helping us."Andrew said looking at the ground.

"What are we going to do now?"Conner asked.

"Were going to wait for them to come to us, in the mean while were opening Angel investigations back up again."Angel said.

"But your human now."Conner said.

"I still know how to fight."Angel said with a small smile. He glanced at Conner.

"Wont your- uh parents be worried?"Angel asked.

"Nah I told them I'd be back in a few weeks."Conner said. Angel smiled.

"So?"Angel said grabbing an M&M package. "I"I've always wanted to try these."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later

"Angel investigations we hep th hepss?"Angel said looking at the sign above the hotel.

"We sort of ran out of letters."Andrew said with a sigh.two days ago they had given there fallen slayer a proper burial and now they were trying to re open angel investigations.

"So- What exactly is this? A scrunched up paper clip? Anya always thought it was a bunny but- you know Anya- well okay you don't but she didn't like bunnies."Xander said looking at the card with the angel on it.

"I thought it was a dragonfly."Andrew said.

"Cordelia designed it. It's uh- supposed to be an Angel."Angel muttered.

"Oh!"both men said.

"Right- it totally looks like an angel!"Xander said quickly.

"Definitely!"Andrew added. The sun began to set and Angel shivered. Xander looked at him.

"I'm human now, I know that it's just-Every time I see the sunset I'm afraid it's the last time I'll be in the sun."Angel said.

"Eventually that feeling will go away and you will take it for granite just like the rest of us."said Xander putting his hand on Angel's shoulder before entering the hotel. Angel watched the sun set while Andrew left to go buy more letters. He came back and the two walked into the hotel. When they walked in everyone was looking gloomy.

"Whats wrong?"Angel asked.

"Besides the fact that my sister is dead for the third time? She's also a killer vampire."Dawn said. Angel looked at the ground.

"We will save her or die trying."Angel said. Dawn forced a smile.

"They mourn."Illyria stated looking curious. Xander closed his eyes.

"It's Buffy."he said quietly. Giles nodded.

"We will get her back."Angel said.

"Yeah I know it's just- hard. It was hard enough the second time she died."Xander said with a shudder.

"Well this time she's not in heaven."Willow said.

"Spike killed her."Dawn said shaking her head and she started to cry. "I should hate him for it but I don't! Why can't I hate him?"Dawn said.

"Because he's so devilishly handsome."Spike's voice chimed as he staggered in. He looked bad. He had blood all over him he was limping and there were a few metal rods sticking out of him but the worse part was the spikes that were in his arms, also burn marks. Gunn winced. "Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to help me?"Spike snapped. Giles let out a sigh pulling Spike further in making him sit while he yanked out the metal rods quickly and not so gently. Spike winced.

"Bugger!"Spike snapped as the last one was pulled out. Giles grabbed one of the spikes and tried to pull it out but it was firmly stuck in him.

"William the bloody is right man."Gunn said looking at Spike who was covered in blood.

"Kennedy? Could you?"Giles asked. Kennedy's head was bandaged from what happened with Drusilla. She walked over pulling the spikes out. Spike winced and let out gasps of pain.

"Now the metal rods sticking out of you, that sounds like me, especially since about almost six years ago you had someone torture me like that. But the spikes? That's not my style at all."Angel said.

"They were hot pokers for your information and the spikes are more of Buffy's style apparently."Spike said.

"I thought spikes would be Spike's style. Didn't he torture his victims with railroad spikes?"Giles asked.

"No. He was all talk."Angel said. Spike glared.

"For your information I did!"Spike snapped.

"His fame was based on rumors."Angel said rolling his eyes ignoring Spike.

"Really?"Gunn said.

"Before he died they called him William the bloody because his poetry was "bloody" awful and one of the people who mocked him said he'd rather have railroad spike through his head than listen to it."Angel said. Spike glared.

"He got what he wanted and it wasn't all on rumor- all those things it says I did- I actually did."Spike muttered.

"Now when I was evil-"Angel started.

"We don't want to know!"Gunn said.

"Why aren't you gloating Spike? You killed your third slayer! Aren't you proud?"Angel asked changing the subject slightly. Spike looked away.

"Look, Spike had his memory lost and Angelus told him to and the whole trigger thing so it's not Spike's fault. I'm not saying forgive and forget but he can help us get Buffy and help us around Angel investigations. He knows how Angelus's mind works."Gunn said.

"Really? Because I was thinking of staking him- or at least throwing him out on the streets! And F.Y.I . I WAS Angelus, I know how his mind works too!"Angel said with a growl.

"Angel."Gunn said.

"Give me one good reason why we should let him stay?"Angel demanded.

"Because I'm sorry."Spike said.

"That isn't good enough! You killed her!"Angel yelled slamming Spike against the wall. Spike winced.

"And I'd give up my life if it would change her back if I could undo it- but my death isn't going to help is it? While alive I can go out saving people, I can study Illyria more-hell I can do anything. I'm immortal."Spike said.

"I want you to go to the beach noon tomorrow oh- wait you can't do that."Angel said. Spike glared.

"The fact that I killed Buffy is eating me alive. Either kill me, or let me join you and help people."Spike said.

"I will never forgive you."Angel hissed.

"It's not your forgiveness I want. I want to help bring Buffy back and spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her, in the meanwhile I'm going to prance around like a magnificent poof trying to make up for all the other things I did by saving innocent people or whatever."Spike said. Angel gritted his teeth. "Your the hero, you got to be human, and you'll get the girl in the end. It always works out that way."Spike said rolling his eyes.

"Fine you can join- but I'm not paying you."Angel snapped. Spike glared but said nothing he just collapsed on the couch next to Dawn.

"How did you escape?"Dawn asked.

"Do you really think I escaped this luv? They let me go."Spike said.

"Let you go? Why?"Giles asked.

"Got bored. Drusilla is working on a way to get my soul out and didn't want me messing with her mind to convince her not too."Spike said. Angel glared at Spike.

"I still say I should stake you."he muttered.

"That's what Angelus said."

"For once I agree with him!"

"I can be useful!"Spike snapped.

"Hey- you know what you can do? Fix the sign outside."Angel said. Spike glared and left.

"Anyone have a problem with me going out there and staking him?"Angel asked.

"You shouldn't. He does have a soul and it wasn't his fault and- Buffy would be displeased if she found out you staked him when she comes back."Giles finished.

"Your absolutely right Giles- I didn't think of that! Buffy would want to stake him herself!"Angel said.

"That's not exactly what I was going at-"Giles muttered.

"If Spike dies than you and the slayer shall take his place as my pet."Illyria informed Angel. Angel chose to ignore her. The door opened and a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes walked in.

"This is Angel investigations right?"she asked with uncertainty.

"Yeah."Angel said.

"Oh good, because the sign out there says Angel: A Seething Penisheaded Wanker."The woman said.

"I'm going to murder Spike."Angel hissed. Andrew bit his lip.

"I guess I bought to many letters?"He muttered. The woman looked confused.

"How can we help you."Giles said while Angel marched outside to go find Spike.

"My son's been kidnapped!"The woman cried bursting into tears.

"Did you go to the police?"Wesley asked.

"No-they wouldn't believe me if I told them."The woman said wiping her eyes.

"Why not?"Gunn asked for the first time looking interested.

"Because my family- isn't normal. For some reason we have an unnatural long life span. I'm two hundred and thirty and my son is one hundred. My son resembles a teenager. There is something wrong with us. We are alive we just age slower than everyone else."The woman said.

"Now that's something you don't see every day- Even around here."Gunn said.

"I've read about you! You are the O'Brians!"Giles said looking fascinated. The woman nodded with a sniff. The door crashed open and Spike flew in crashing into the wall in a crumpled heap. The woman glanced at Angel than back to Spike.

"Sorry for the interruption- so whats going on?"Angel asked.

"Bloody wanker."Spike muttered standing up. The woman stared at him.

"What?"Spike said.

"William the bloody?"she whispered.


	7. From The Depths of Wolfram and Hart

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **and ****MysticWolf1** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the review, reviews really keep me writing. :)**

**Thank you so much MysticWolf1 for telling me whats good and what to work on. I'll try to do better, hey thats why i'm here to learn. :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

"I just go by Spike now," Spike drawled staring at the woman curiously.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"I'm one of Halfrek's friends!"The woman said exasperated.

"Who?"Spike said looking confused.

"Anya's vengeance demon friend," Xander said looking puzzled.

"Your not a vengeance demon are you?"Andrew asked.

"That would explain the unnatural long life,"Wesley mused.

"No, I just knew Halfrek when she was still human and so didn't William,"said the woman sitting down. She seemed momentarily side tracked from what ever distress she had been in. "You were human than too. You fancied her. Now what was her human name?"The woman said biting her lip as if thinking. Spike frowned as if trying to remember but shrugged it off.

"This is all very interesting. However, your son,-"Wesley started but was interrupted by the woman's outburst.

"Cecily!"The woman exclaimed. Spike blinked.

"No way! That bloody vengeance harlot was Cecily? I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her."Spike muttered.

"Who's Cecily?"Dawn asked. Spike opened his mouth to answer but Angel interrupted.

"Spike go out side and fix the sign,"Angel said pushing Spike outside as Spike cursed at him.

"He looks good as a blonde,"the woman stated.

"So your son?"said Wesley.

"Oh! How stupid of me! I'm Elizabeth and my son's name is James."Elizabeth said pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Do you have any enemies?"Angel asked. Elizabeth shook her head wiping her eyes.

"I don't know who would want to harm us."she cried. Spike walked in quietly.

"Fixed the sign."he muttered and headed for the elevator.

"That was fast,"Dawn stated with a slight frown.

"Where are you going?"Angel demanded.

"If you must know, I'm going to take a shower. Since your so interested in my private life, after that I'm going to get piss drunk and pass out!"Spike snapped and disappeared upstairs. Angel rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Did you see who kidnapped him?"Angel asked turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"No,"Elizabeth said with a sniff, "Please you have to find him!"

"Wes, you hit the books and see if you can find anything on anyone that could live long enough to know who she really is and want to kidnap her son. Gunn, it could just be a coincidence that her son was kidnapped, make some phone calls and see if you can find any reports of recent kidnappings around the city."Angel said. Wesley and Gunn nodded. Giles made a cup of tea for Elizabeth.

"Now about the whole slow aging thing is your whole family like that?"Angel asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"My parents, their parents, their parents parents. I guess it's something that runs in our blood."she said with a sigh. "I've grown used to it."she added with a smile. Angel frowned. Humans having unnatural long life? It wasn't the weirdest thing he heard of, however it a rang a bell, but, he couldn't put a finger on what.

* * *

"I didn't like that man, he got stuck on my teeth,"Drusilla said with a pout licking her teeth. Angelus tossed her a smile than came up behind Buffy rapping his arms around her. Buffy was staring down at one of their victims. Their blood stained her hands. Angelus grabbed her hand and licked the blood off, his golden eyes met hers.

"Beautiful isn't it?"Angelus whispered into her ear eying a dead body on the ground, and a young man and woman backed up against the wall shaking in fear. The man held the woman close as she cried.

"I"m missing something."Buffy said looking at Angelus. Angelus looked at her curiously. Drusilla was holding her doll, Miss.Edith, and looking at her intently as if in her own world.

"I'm empty. I feel no pleasure out of killing and torturing. I feel nothing," Buffy said looking puzzled. Angelus spun her holding her close staring into her eyes.

"You will. Give it time. Once you have the taste of your family, your own blood, in your lips. It will all make sense. That's when the true hunger comes out, That's how the killer is born."Angelus said with a dark smile. Buffy smiled as well.

"Plus you feel no pain."Drusilla said licking blood off her lips. Looking away from her doll.

"None what so ever."Buffy said looking out the window stepping over a body. "No guilt."She added grabbing the man pulling him away from his frightened wife by his throat.

"CHRIS!"The woman cried.

"Please don't!" The man choked out.

"I've died and once I went some where happy. Now, I'm going to the other place, I'm going to hell. Your going to one of those places now,"said Buffy sinking her teeth into the man. He howled as blood ran down his neck. Drusilla clapped her hands happily and turned to Angelus.

"Can I play with the other one? Rip her intestines out and use them as garland, and decorate the Christmas tree?"Drusilla asked.

"It's July, and we have no Christmas tree,"Buffy pointed out, dropping the dead man on the floor. The woman screamed. Drusilla whimpered.

"You can decorate the room instead."Angelus offered and Drusilla grinned walking over to the frightened woman but she paused a blank look passing over her eyes.

"What is it?"Angelus whispered.

"The stars speak to me. They whisper, whispers all around me. It's coming for him."Drusilla said tilting her head back letting out a laugh.

"What's coming for who?"Buffy asked stepping over the frightened girl that Drusilla had forgotten about, who was crying quietly. Drusilla let out a small cry.

"It's coming for Angel,"Drusilla said falling to her knees.

"Good. Whatever it is, I want to thank it!"Angelus said with a laugh.

"It comes from the depths of the wolf, the ram, and the hart!"Drusilla said holding her head with a moan. Angelus looked thoughtful walking over to the whimpering woman.

"Wolfram and Hart had a fail-safe plan in case soul boy didn't do want they wanted. Some kind of animal in a tank specifically designed to kill Angel. I like it already!"Angelus said with a laugh grabbing the woman roughly looking at his victim wondering what to do to her next.

"But if Angel dies, you could die too."Buffy said. Angelus frowned.

"Oh crap."

* * *

"Everyone's working on the case but me."Angel sighed looking at Dawn. It was twenty minutes later. The room was mostly empty except for Angel and Dawn. The others were busy on the case. Even Wesley and Gunn who were still in wheelchairs were finding ways to make themselves useful.

"And me. Besides, isn't this your brooding hour?"Dawn asked with a smile. Angel smiled back. Dawn looked at Angel. "Your not going to forget about Buffy are you?"she asked quietly, almost in fear of his reaction. Angel had been so tense lately. Angel walked over to her and sat next to her looking her in the eyes.

"Never," he said gently putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder and he squeezed it. Dawn smiled. "She is my first priority."

"I miss her."

"I do too Dawnie. But we will get her back. Illyria can restore her. We just need to catch her,"Angel said leaning back against the couch they were sitting on. Dawn nodded but she sighed.

"I miss the stupid stuff about her, things I never thought would matter. I miss the simple things. Like when I was four we made mud pies together and when I first found out she was the slayer she drew these stupid little drawings of her staking vampires to help me understand. I miss how mom and I would have to drag her out of bed in the morning. Angel she's the only family I have left and now she's gone,"Dawn said, tears filling her eyes. Angel hugged her close and Dawn cried shamelessly on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay I promise. We will get her back."Angel said soothingly. It was in that moment, that Angel realized, he still had people to lose. When he lost Buffy, it was as if he had given up, he'd lost everything. In that moment, he realized that wasn't true.

* * *

"Is Spike still in the shower?"Angel demanded. It had been two hours later and he was staring at the Scoobies and his team annoyed.

"The case is going well, thanks for asking. We need to call Elizabeth up and ask her is there was green sludge around the house. If there is I got our kidnapper."Gunn stated looking around for the phone. Illyria crossed her arms as if bored and her gaze traveled to Wesley every few minutes as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"The shower is still running."Giles informed Angel.

"We think he's trying to drown himself."Xander added with a cheery smile.

"But he's a vampire! He _can't_ drown!"Angel cried. Xander shrugged. "If he's trying to kill himself, he should at least do it properly; with a stake and on camera so I can enjoy it."

"Angel, your scary sometimes."Andrew said looking nervous as Conner looked around.

"Anyone going to call Mrs.O'Brian up?"Conner demanded. They all looked at him blankly. "Fine," he muttered and dialed Mrs.O'Brian's phone number. "Yeah, around the place of the kidnapping was there any green substance? There was? Great. Your son will be returned shortly."Conner said hanging up the phone.

"Roc'dak demon."Gunn said. Wesley looked up from his book.

"I should have known."Wesley muttered.

"What do they do?"Angel asked.

"They feed off the life essence of children, the younger the better. However, they're not picky if they are running out of time. Once a year they have five days to consume ten life essences. If they don't they will turn to stone until the next year."Wesley said.

"Yikes."Lorne said glancing at Gunn who wore the same horrified look.

"So the chances of the kid being alive are?"Angel asked crossing his arms.

"Highly likely in fact. The Roc'dak demon would save the older life forms for last."Wesley stated.

"Well lets get going than."Kennedy said grabbing an Axe.

"Your mundane weapon will have no affect on it."Illyria said with a snort.

"How do we kill it?"Kennedy asked looking at Willow. Willow shrugged.

"I really don't know,"Willow said with a frown.

"The only way to kill a Roc'dak demon is to starve it until it turns to stone than smash it to pieces. Weapons have no use,"said Weasley.

"Then we will distract it while we save whatever kids are left,"Angel said grabbing a sword. "Lets get to work."

* * *

"Are you sure? It could be any number of these sea caves."Giles said adjusting his glasses holding a tranquilizer gun wondering if this would have any effect. He doubted it would.

"It smells like blood."Conner said.

"Oh, well, yes that would make sense,"Giles said with a wince. Kennedy held her Axe tightly. Angel looked behind him at Andrew and Xander.

"You two sure you can handle this?"Angel asked.

"I really think we should have brought Willow,"Andrew stated looking sick.

"She's with the slayers looking for Buffy,"Conner said crossing his arms.

"Right, so how come we couldn't bring the blue girl?"Anthony asked.

"She said that this quest is to petty and not important enough to be honored with her attention,"Kennedy said crossing her arms and she scowled. "Besides, I'm a slayer. You will be fine. You feel fine right Xander?"Kennedy demanded.

"I'm fine. I lost an eye, they can't take much more from me."Xander said with a smile.

"I'd offer you a way to get a new eye but honestly I don't think you'd like it,"Angel said remembering how Lyndsay had gotten his new hand.

"Well I might know a girl who could. She has amazing regenerative magic. She's a witch like Willow. Not quite as powerful mind you, but like I said really gifted. I heard she lived around here. She goes by the name of Ayla."Giles said. Angel looked thoughtful.

"Never heard of her but you should look her up."Angel said giving Xander a nod and they walked into the cave quietly. The stench of blood no longer hit Angel from far away, unfortunately Conner didn't have that luxury. Conner grimaced from the stench. Once they got close enough Angel finally smelt the blood and for the first time in so many years the smell of blood didn't smell good to him, the taste of blood didn't sound appealing. There were bones in the corner of the cave and blood splattered all around. A purple demon with fangs and horns turned it's big yellow eyes widening as he let out a roar. Six arms reaching out for them. Three children were behind him cowering. A teenage boy stood in front of the two younger ones,offering whatever little protection he could provide the young ones.The demon cocked it's head and smiled at them showing sharp, bloodied, teeth.

"Run!"Giles ordered to the kids. They didn't need to be told twice, they ran and Xander ushered them out. Xander and Andrew ran with the kids making sure they were safe leaving Giles,Conner,Angel, and Kennedy to take the demon out.

"What are it's weak points?"Kennedy demanded.

"There are none listed!"Giles said.

"What should we do?"Conner asked.

"Knock it out, any means necessary,"Angel ordered coming at it with a sharp blow to the head with the Axe. It was like hitting solid rock. The Axe bounced off his head shaking.

"Did you hurt it?"Conner asked as it roared loudly.

"I think I only pissed it off,"Angel said swinging the Axe at the thing's stomach getting the same result. Kennedy kicked it sending it flying into the wall. It let out an angry roar and ran at her; horns first like a bull. Conner pulled her out of the way just in time.

"Out of the way!"Giles yelled pointing his tranquilizer gun at the roaring demon. He shot it and the dart hit the demons neck the only part of him that was vulnerable. The demon blinked and roared. Giles shot it three more times before it fell to it's knees and it's eyes closed.

"Few,"Angel said wiping sweat off his brow. He wasn't used to sweating. It was nice, yet, strange.

"It wont be asleep for long,"Giles said lowering the gun.

"Than we better get to work,"Conner said picking up one of the demon's legs and he began dragging it. Kennedy helped him and they dragged it out. Outside, Xander was waiting with one of the cars Angel had stolen from Wolfram and Hart while the other one was gone. Andrew was taking the kids back to their homes. There was a large hole that Xander had started to dig.

"So, we bury it than what?"Xander said.

"By the time it claws it's way out, it should be turned to stone. If it kidnapped a teenager he was running out of time."Giles said grabbing a shovel and started to help Xander dig.

"Guys stop."Angel said looking at the demon. The bottom of it's feet started to turn to stone. They watched as the stone crawled up until the demon was fully covered in stone.

"Goodnight not so sweet prince,"Angel said and he went into the car and came out with a stone mallet . "Lets get smashing."

* * *

"Angel is a hopeless git. That's real nice,"Angel said with an aggravated sigh as he pulled into the Hotel looking up at the sign where it was supposed to say, Angel investigations. Giles's lips twitched into a smile. They really needed to have someone else put the sign up instead of Spike. The group entered.

"You gotta admit it's better than; Angel: A Seething Penis-Headed Wanker."Xander said. Andrew nodded in agreement. Angel growled annoyed. Giles held back a laugh. The sun was just setting as they entered the building.

"How did it go?"Wesley asked.

"Kids are safely returned and there's one less Roc'dak demon in the world,"said Angel making himself comfortable in a chair. He frowned as his stomach made a strange sound and he looked at it.

"I feel weird."Angel said. Gunn laughed.

"Your starving man,"Gunn said.

"It's weird, I'm not used to being hungry, well, not this kind of hungry."Angel said digging through the fridge. His eyes caught the ice cream and he pulled it out. Willow shook her head.

"You should eat meals, than dessert,"she said with a laugh as Angel shoveled the ice cream into his mouth. Illyria glanced at him.

"He is enjoying his body being alive. I don't see why. Now he will grow old and wither and die."Illyria said looking confused and she looked at Wesley as if demanding an explanation.

"Being immortal would get old I'd presume."Wesley said.

"I will never get sick of it. I don't understand humans. They show anger towards demons and halflings because they feed on death."Illyria said.

"Now thats a grim way to look at it,"Lorne said leaning against the wall next to Gunn. Gunn looked at Lorne.

"What do you eat?"Gunn asked curiously.

"Human tongues and baby toes of course."Lorne said. Gunn's eyes widened and Lorne laughed.

"Take a joke Crumbcake. I'm a vegetarian."Lorne said with a smile. Illyria stared at Wesley darkley, still awaiting an explanation.

"Illyria, That's because demons feeding on humans is disturbing, cruel, and frightening."Wesley said.

"But all humans feed on death. You eat dead animal and dead plants."Illyria said looking around the room at the group looking for an answer.

"Yes, but, oh dear how to explain this?"Wesley said thoughtfully.

"They aren't humans. They don't have feelings!"Xander started.

"Wrong thing to say," came Spike's voice as he entered the room. Illyria walked up to Xander staring at him unblinkingly. Xander shifted uncomfortable.

"Plants have feelings. Animals have feelings! I understand plants feelings and animal feelings more than human feelings but they still feel."She hissed.

"She can talk to plants,"Spike informed them as Xander inched away from Illyria.

"Where the hell have you been?"demanded Angel glaring at Spike.

"Illyria the reason why it's different when a vampire or a demon eats a human is because they have the choice of eating something else, but they don't. That makes them murderers."Wesley said cleaning his glasses. Illyria blinked as if contemplating that and stood silently as if thinking.

"In the shower."Spike said with a shrug.

"For four hours?"Angel demanded.

"Bugger off. I wanted to be alone, is that okay with you Peaches?"Spike said. Angel's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that!"

"Guys I've been thinking, You challenged Wolfram and Hart. There not going to be to happy. I mean sure they are a pile of rubble now but they will rebuild and they wont be happy."Willow said with a frown. Angel shrugged.

"We will deal with it when the time comes."

* * *

**several days later.**

* * *

"We need to go out there, find Buffy, and drag her back here and make her human again."Angel said loudly. The group was sitting in the main room. Spike, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne were playing a video game while Illyria watched.

"Stupid mortal! You should have retrieved the apple looking fruit and you would have retrieved another life!"Illyria snapped.

"A great deal of the slayers have gone looking for Buffy,"said Wesley glancing at Angel missing another fruit on the video game.

"When there not fighting evil! They should look for Buffy twenty four seven!"said Angel.

"Your doing that obsesive thing again,"Spike drawled.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, Spike you know where their knew hide out is. Lead me there and help me capture Buffy."Angel said.

"Help you? I can hardly walk!"Spike scoffed. Angel crossed his arms and glared.

"Your almost completely healed!"

"At least take Kennedy!"Spike argued.

"I'll go!"Dawn said.

"No Dawn. Your staying here."Angel said. Dawn looked at Angel sadly.

"I want to come! I have a right to come! She's my sister!"Dawn said crossing her arms.

"No. Spike and I have to go alone. Trust me I have a plan."Angel said walking outside.

"This can't be good."Spike said following.

"Those two alone? Spike's right this _can't_ be good."Gunn said.

"They fight a lot?"Xander asked.

"The last time we left those two alone they spent forty minutes arguing over who would win in a fight, cavemen or astronauts."said Wesley and his lips twitched into a smile in remembrance.

"Well that's easy, caveman."said Xander.

"Are you crazy? Astronauts would so win!"said Andrew. The two began bickering. Gwen came down the stairs from one of the hotel rooms she decided to take up.

"I can't believe I would ever say it, but I actually fit in around here,"Gwen said and a smile formed. "Were all a bunch of freaks."

Dawn,Andrew,Xander and Gunn all sighed at the same time. They exchanged looks and laughed.

"What was that about?"Willow said.

"Were the only non freaks. We have to work extra hard to just do what most of you can do easily."Xander said. Dawn smiled remembering what Xander had told her once; _They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because no body's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special. You're extraordinary._ Dawn smiled in remembrance. The door opened and Angel walked in. They all looked up in surprise.

"Well that was fast what happened?"Giles asked. Angel cocked his head a smile on his lips.

"Weren't you wearing something else? And where's-oh shit your not Angel."Gunn said. Angelus smiled and opened his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Honey, I'm home!"


	8. Deal

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **and ****MysticWolf1** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, reviews really keep me writing. :)**

**Thanks again for the tips :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me.**

**Blah i'm late. My pathetic excuse is it was homecoming!**

**

* * *

**"Explain this to me again,"Spike said as they trudged down the street, Spike slightly in the lead, leading Angel to Angelus's hide out, "You have three cars you stole from Wolfram and Hart, why the bloody hell are we walking?" Angel sighed. 

"First of all I didn't steal them, they were mine. Second you ran from where ever their hide out is, in the middle of the day under a blanket. It can't be far, besides, fresh air is good for you,"Angel said.

"Or it was before I, oh, what's that word again? _Died_." Spike gave Angel a puzzled look crossing his arms. Angel shrugged.

"Good for me since I'm alive,"Angel said giving him a smile. Spike rolled his eyes. Spike suddenly halted. Angel smacked into him and glared.

"What?"

"You hear that?"Angel rolled his eyes looking annoyed.

"Not a vampire anymore,"Angel muttered almost bitterly. He had to admit he did miss the heightened senses and the immortality. Spike took off in another direction. "Spike! We don't have time to-"

"Help the helpless? I thought that's what we were about?"Spike asked interrupting Angel with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, right."said Angel and he fell silent following Spike down a dark alleyway where a giant bug demon looked at them. It had at least eight legs, was a sea green color and had large black bug eyes. It moved like a spider as it pinned a woman against a wall with one of it's long arms.

"HELP!"She screamed. Spike took out an axe from a place Angel didn't even want to know where while Angel took out a sword. He was always prepared. Angel took aim and swung the sword as hard as he could, straight at the low-slung torso of the demon, and batted it off-balance straight to Spike, who stood ready with his axe and chopped the beast off at the knees.As Angel closed with it, it swiped an over sized arm toward his face, That Spike chopped off half a second before it would have made contact with Angel's face. Spike used the axe to cut the remaining arms.Angel finished the demon off with a stab and twist to the demon's belly. Green gunk bubbled up around his blade.Angel and Spike grinned at each other.

"Hate to say it, but that was actually fun,"Spike said. Angel hated that he agreed. Angel turned towards the woman.

"Are you alright?"Angel asked.

"Is that _thing _dead?"She said looking alarmed.

"Very dead,"Spike said looking at her and giving her a charming smile.

"You should get home,"Angel said. The woman nodded.

"Thank you!" She rapped Angel in a hug. Angel stood looking surprised. She than turned and hugged Spike. Spike's hands traveled lower than necessary and she kicked him."Pervert!"she yelled and she stormed off. Spike grinned. Angel shook his head and looked at Spike.

"You really didn't mean to kill Buffy did you?"Angel said slowly. Spike glared.

"Of course not I lov-look can we just not talk about this?"Spike demanded.

"No, lets talk,"Angel said.

"Since when are you ever the one for talking?"Spike demanded turning to leave.

"Now,"Angel said crossing his arms.

"Look, you blame me, I bit her, all my fault yada yada yada. Honestly, I'm trying to figure out why your not trying to stake me anymore,"Spike said flicking slime off his coat.

"I really can't blame you. What with the trigger and the memory loss and all that, it was just nice,"Angel said. Spike glared. "What I mean is, I liked putting the blame on someone when the truth is I failed her. I left her alone down there with you. I saw you holding her on the camera and I just thought you two were- I got jealous and, if I had paid more attention, if I had been faster, I could have saved her,"Angel said with a sigh. Spike sighed too.

"At least you don't have her blood on your hands, or should I say fangs,"Spike said taking an unnecessary deep breath.

"So once this is all over are you going to stick around?"Angel asked.

"What?"

"Once Buffy is human again. Are you going to stick around Angel investigations?"Angel asked. Spike grinned.

"I'm touched, you actually want me to stay?"

"I didn't say that,"Angel said not meeting Spike's eyes.

"Yeah, well. Somebody's got to save your sorry unlife. Besides, I've been asking myself: Big battle's over and you pretty much have Buffy covered I'm confident you don't need me to restore her, so what am I still doing here in Los Angeles,-no, It wasn't named after you, you big wanker."

"You tell yourself anything useful?"Angel asked.

"I got a job to do."

"Besides annoying me?" Angel asked. Spike shook his head.

"That's the one; Reality check, ego deflator, all around pain in the ass, that's me. Plus I know what it's like to have a soul shoved up your nasty side."Spike smirked. "Wherever you ponce about calling yourself a champion, I'll be right there deflating your too big of an ego. You can't pull that noble suffering on a lonely slime-swept mountain shit with me."

"alleyway," said Angel.

"What?" said Spike, thrown off his stride.Gesturing around them, Angel said,

"Lonely slime-swept alleyway."

"Whatever," said Spike. He drew a breath to finish his statement, than lost his concentration and forgot where he was getting at so he finished with, "You can't get rid of me. So deal."

Angel grabbed his hand and shook it. "Deal." Blinking, Spike took a step back.

"Huh? I meant..."

"I know what you meant. And I'm saying good." Spike eyed him suspiciously. Angel yanked the hand he still held and pulled Spike into a big back-slapping guy hug, getting slime all over his own coat in the process."Clear enough?" Angel asked, letting go.

"You just can't stand letting me have the last word," groused Spike, smoothing his ruined shirt.

"That'd mean you'd have to stop talking," Angel replied and smirked. Spike looked around.

"Right, so now were going on that suicide mission to Angelus's lair. No time to waste,"Spike said leading Angel back on course as the two men walked silently. Spike came to a conclusion, that Angel had lost his mind. That was the only explanation he could come to. "Here,"said Spike stopping in front of an apartment house. They entered and Spike led Angel to apartment 23. "Whats the plan your poofiness?"Spike asked. Angel turned and punched Spike in the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell! What was that for? What happened to the deal thing with us working together and stuff?"Angel punched him again in the jaw sending Spike flying hitting the wall. "You bloody wanker!"Spike growled and made a punch for Angel but Angel dodged and grabbed Spike's jacket and kicked open the door pushing Spike in sending him falling to the floor. Buffy and Drusilla looked up in surprise.

"Angelus, Back so soon? Oh, look what you've brought us!"Drusilla said licking blood off her lips. Two dead bodies lay on the ground. Drusilla walked over to Spike and pulled him close to her licking his cheek.

"Poor Spike, all battered and bruised! You still have such lovely eyes, but now, now your lost. Lost so far but mummy's going to get that soul out, mummy will find you again and free you of that nasty soul."Drusilla said licking his neck. Buffy kissed Angel than stepped away and frowned.

"Dru listen,"Buffy said softly. Drusilla fell silent cupping her ear as if to help her hear better. Spike cast a glare at Angel. "A heartbeat,"Buffy hissed her vamp face coming on hissing at Angel.

"It's the Angel beast,"Drusilla said narrowing her eyes at him. The two girls advanced towards him.

"I'm not here to hurt you,"Angel said quickly. Buffy laughed.

"Like you could!"Buffy said. Drusilla tilted her head and grabbed a doll that looked like Angel except it was missing it's eyes and there were blood smears where they should have been. Angel shivered. He hated those dolls. Spike looked at her dolls looking panicked. He looked around to see if there was a doll that resembled him that she had demented. Drusilla made it look like the Angel doll was walking and she bit into it's neck spitting out stuffing. She took the stuffing in her hand and looked at it, sliding it through her fingers. Buffy and Angel just stared both disgusted, yet curious.

"Comes apart so easily, your dolly,"Drusilla said and her eyes fell on Angel. "Wonder if you will too?"

"I didn't come here to fight,"Angel said. The two girls looked at him.

"Where's Angelus?"Spike asked. Buffy's eyes darted to Spike than back to Angel. Drusilla opened her mouth but Buffy covered it.

"We don't answer to traitors,"she said coolly. Drusilla laughed and turned walking towards Angel.

"Just listen to what I have to say,"Angel said looking confident.

"Oh, come on you git you know Buffy isn't the most patient of people,"Spike said rolling his eyes.

"Explain why your here, now,"Buffy said. Drusilla snickered.

"I want to be a vampire again,"Angel said. Buffy looked at him astonished.

"What?"

"I want to be turned,"Angel said. Spike stared at Angel in surprise. "I have nothing to live for. Buffy your a vampire now and I should be here with you."Angel said. Drusilla clapped her hands.

"Two Angelus's!"she squealed delighted.

"Is that even possible?"Buffy questioned. Angel smiled.

"Lets find out."

* * *

"I haven't come to kill you, well, at least not _all_ of you. Eh, the night is young, I make no promises,"Angelus said with a smile leaning against the door. Gunn had a crossbow with a stake pointed at him. Angelus didn't seem threatened. Illyria stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to Angelus her strange blue eyes not blinking. 

"I like him,"She informed them turning towards the others. "He inter courses better than Angel."

"What?"said Xander choking and Gile's glasses came off.

"We never-"Angelus started.

"She means talking,"Wesley said quickly.

"Oh,"Xander said with a sigh.

"You think I would offer myself to such an unworthy being?"Illyria said as if insulted. "I am Illyria Shaper of worlds. God-King of the Primordium! I would not insult myself with such a being as him!"

"Hey!"Angelus yelled. Gunn shook his head.

"Angelus get out of here or I will stake you."Gunn said. Angelus smiled.

"And possibly kill Angel? Isn't their a chance that were connected? I die he dies kind of deal?"Angelus said.

"If I have too I will risk it."Gunn said. Angelus merely laughed.

"Good old Gunn! Always doing whats right! How is that working for you? It worked real well for your sister,"Angelus said and he sat next to Dawn. Dawn stood up to walk away but Angelus grabbed her arm. There was a_ whoosh _sound as a stake flew at Angelus. Angelus grabbed it with his other arm and threw it over his shoulder and yawned pulling Dawn next to him on the couch. Her eyes were wide and full of fear. Gunn blinked in shock.

"Dawn!"cried Xander. Willow stood up.

"Witch, I could snap Dawn's neck before you even thought of a spell,"Angelus said running his finger's through the frightened Dawn's hair. Dawn shot them a pleading look. Conner's eyes narrowed at Angelus.

"What do you want?"Conner demanded.

"Hello son, nice to see you too,"Angelus said with a quick smile.

"You are not my father,"Conner growled.

"Not what you said to me last time you saw me,"Angelus said a smile tugging at his lips.

"I had it wrong. I always thought that Angel was just something forced upon you and you were my real father. Your the beast that killed Holtz family. But the truth is, Angel is my real father. You are the thing he was forced to live with,not the other way around,"Conner said.

"Ah, Holtz family! I remember them, they tasted like chicken,"Angelus said and smiled to see the anger wash over Conner's face.

"Don't listen to him Conner he will say anything to hurt us,"Giles said quickly.

"Don't be jealous Giles! That computer lady you were dating, now what was her name? Oh yeah Jenny Calendar. Her neck snapped so easily, it was beautiful really,"Angelus said. Giles closed his eyes as if in pain.

"You came here for a reason! What was it?"Willow said with narrowed eyes her hands clenched in fists shaking. Gunn had another stake aimed at Angelus but he wasn't sure if it would do much damage.

"Right, well as you all stated there is a chance I could die if Angel dies or vice versa. Well Wolfram and Hart had this fail-safe plan I'm a little concerned about."Angelus said.

"Fail safe?"Andrew asked.

"This thing that was supposed to destroy Angel,"said Gunn.

"Right, well it's coming out to play,"Angelus said running his fingers through Dawn's hair again. She shivered. And tried to move again and he pulled her head back by her hair. Dawn cried out.

"Stay,"Angelus said in a low growl. The others looked concerned and Kennedy took a step towards Angelus and he put his hand to Dawn's throat. Willow pulled Kennedy back. And Angelus continued running his fingers through her long hair.

"So why warn us?"Wesley asked looking nervous.

"For a watcher Wes, you sure are stupid! I just told you. If Angel dies, I might die. I really don't want to take that chance unless I'm certain,"Angelus said an annoyed look on his face. Dawn winced in pain as his fingers ran through a knot.

"Well thanks for the tip now get out,"Gunn said.

"Not just yet, I'm hungry."

* * *

"Aunt Nina we only just started the vacation,"Amanda, Nina's niece, looked at her aunt sadly. Nina Ash was pacing while her sister and niece watched in an airport. 

"Yeah sis why are you leaving so soon?"Nina's sister Jill asked.

"I, well, he's not my boyfriend but, I miss him and I just need to see if he's alright,"Nina said biting her lip. Jill nodded in understatement and smiled.

"Angel?"

"Yes."

"Alright go running after a guy, Mandy and I are going to enjoy our vacation!"Jill said hands on her hips. Nina laughed and her flight number was called. She hugged her sister and niece and quickly got on a plane to Los Angeles. Nina looked out the window as the plane took off and she watched everything shrink beneath her. She sighed, Angel had told her to go, but she needed to go back, see if he had made it out alive, she had to know if Angel was safe. Nina shifted in her seat and got comfortable grabbing a book and began to read.

* * *

Drusilla circled Angel smiling happily. 

"Our family is coming back, We will turn you and get Spike his soul. The world will kneel in defeat to our power. Than we will have tea and cake,"Drusilla said twirling.

"Right?"Angel said. Spike glanced at Angel looking in his eyes searching for some form of a plan but all he saw was a look of defeat. Drusilla looked at Buffy.

"Who should turn him?"Drusilla said clapping her hands happily. Buffy smirked at Angel.

"I guess I will. I've never turned anyone. This should be fun,"Buffy said and she walked towards Angel. Spike bit his lip as though nervous and looked between Drusilla who was clapping and Buffy who's eyes were now a golden color and her long teeth could be seen in a smile. She walked over to Angel and hugged him at first rapping her arms around him.

"Kiss your humanity goodbye,"Buffy said. Angel shivered slightly.

"Angel?"said Spike looking nervous. He had never seen Angel give up, but now it looked like he had. Buffy lowered her mouth to Angel's neck.


	9. Betrayal

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut** **and ****MysticWolf1** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, reviews really keep me writing. :)**

**Yey i'm on peoples favorites list :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

"Wait,"Angel said pulling away. Buffy blinked. "Last time I was a vampire I was turned in an alleyway. I'd like to repeat that if possible." Buffy stared at him with no emotion and nodded and the two left leaving Drusilla and Spike alone. Drusilla burst into tears. Spike stared at her alarmed.

"Dru?"

"You love the slayer.You've forgotten me and she has you in her grasp. The tighter I tried to hold onto you the more you slipped away,"Drusilla said turning away from him. Spike came up behind her and rapped his arms around her. Drusilla stirred something deep with in him that he just couldn't fight. Some deep passionate love and loyalty.It scared him sometimes how he could fall right into their old patterns. Drusilla turned and looked at him. "You've forgotten me,"she said her voice laced with tears.

"Never my sweet. I never stopped loving you. Your the one that left me for that chaos demon,"Spike said softly not being able to hide his bitter tone as he looked away.

"The slayer is still all around you, laughing, laughing always laughing. You fell so deeply for her and she hardly stumbled at all,"Drusilla said shaking her head. Spike shivered.

"I..."

"She used you and you knew it but didn't care just wanted it while it lasted. Than you wanted more, so much more, and you hurt her, that's always the fun way. Than you went and got that nasty soul. For her,"Drusilla said and new tears came and she looked at Spike.

"You got the soul for the slayerbeast. Will you lose yours for me?"

"You know the answer to that pet."

* * *

"This dark alleyway good enough?"Buffy asked randomly choosing the exact alleyway where Conner had been born. The sun had set and it was safe for her to walk. Angel nodded and looked at her."What?"

"I'm so sorry Buffy. I'm sorry that I didn't save you,"Angel said looking at her sadly. Buffy tilted her head and smiled.

"At least I get to be with you forever and ever,"she said and walked towards Angel. She held him close and lowered her teeth to his neck when she felt a sharp pointy object against her chest. She looked down but Angel spun grabbing her by the throat and the stake he was holding never leaving her chest.

"Walk!"Angel ordered. Buffy hissed and the two of them slowly made their way to the hotel. Angel opened the door and looked in shock. Angelus was on the couch running his finger's through Dawn's hair.

"Your hungry?"Andrew said looking pale.

"Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?"Angel asked. They all looked up including Angelus and his eyes fell on Buffy.

"I leave you alone for ten minutes and you get yourself captured by this idiot?"Angelus said standing up.

"He's quite the charmer,"Buffy answered struggling.

"Buffy!"Dawn cried sadly looking at her sister. Buffy smiled. "What did he do to you?"

"Who? Angelus? Nothing, much. Something Angel and I could have never repeated,"Buffy said with a smirk.

"Spike,"said Dawn bitterly. This was all his fault.

"He turned me. And really, I've gotta thank him. For the first time I don't worry about anything!"Buffy said with a laugh. "I could care less if you idiots keeled over and died, I'm trying to figure out why I cared so much in the first place."

"That's my girl,"Angelus said with a smirk walking towards Angel. Angel pressed the stake into Buffy slightly and she hissed at him.

"Why is he alive?"Angel demanded shooting Gunn a look.

"We didn't want to kill you!"Gunn said.

"So you put everyone else in danger?"Angel demanded.

"He said that a beast is coming to destroy you,"Conner said looking puzzled.

"Somethings _always_ trying to destroy him. Angel just pisses people off,"Spike said strolling in. Angelus narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Drusilla?"He demanded.

"I staked her! Where do you think she bloody is?"Spike demanded rolling his eyes, "She's back at your little hide out playing with her dolls."

"Why didn't you stake her?"Angel demanded.

"Sorry if I have a weak spot for the woman I was with for over a century!"Spike spat.

"You couldn't have loved her you had no soul,"Xander said.

"Have one now don't I? And I really hate to burst your bubble but I feel the same for her. Soul or no soul. Love, obsession, Whatever you want to call it I have it,"Spike snapped. Xander blinked and muttered a few words underneath his breath.

"Spike always had trouble drowning William out. I think he's an emotional soulless vampire because he was such a wussy human,"Angelus said. Spike glared. Angelus grabbed Dawn and lowered her neck to his mouth.

"Let Buffy go and I'll let Dawn go,"Angelus said. Angel froze. Looking at the frightened look in Dawn's eyes. Angel swallowed hard.

"No, How about you let her go and get the hell out of here or I'll stake Buffy,"Angel said hoping for a bargain.

"Stake Buffy and you all die,"Angelus growled. The two stared at each other darkly. Spike took a stake and with Vampire speed put it to Angelus's chest. Angelus smirked letting Dawn go. She ran to Xander.

"Go on stake me then Will,"Angelus said. Spike glared and glanced at Angel. "Don't you hate those family ties?"Angelus asked and he kicked the stake out of Spike's hand and punched him in the face. Angel brought Buffy towards Illyria.

"Split them now,"Angel ordered. Buffy bit Angel's arm. He yelled in pain and she broke free running to Angelus. The two vampires backed to the door, turned and ran. Angel ran after them but there was no sign of where they had gone.

"Conner, You can track them right?"Angel said. Conner nodded. Spike looked at Conner.

"Your not a vampire, although you have vamp speed and tracking skills, and hearing I might add. How?"Spike asked.

"You don't remember?"Gunn asked. Angel glanced at Giles.

"You never told him?"Angel asked.

"I really didn't think you would have wanted him to know. Actually I kept that to my self,"Giles said taking off his glasses and he began to clean them. Dawn,Xander, and Willow looked at Giles puzzled.

"Good point,"Angel said with a sigh.

"Know what?"Spike said as both Angel and Conner crossed their arms at the same time.

"Conner is my son,"Angel said. Spike stared and laughed. He stopped when both frowned.

"Your not joking? Your a vampire, well, you were a vampire.All we do is shoot blanks!"Spike said.

"Didn't need that image in my head,"Lorne said shaking his head. Dawn stared open mouthed and Xander and Willow exchanged shocked looks. Angel sighed and explained all about how Darla was brought back and than how Conner was born.

"Wait you slept with the ice queen, _after_ the soul?"Spike demanded. Angel didn't reply. Spike groaned. "If he isn't bad enough, _now_ I have to deal with his bloody son! I should have known from the caveman brow,"said Spike.

"I don't have a caveman brow and neither does Conner!"Angel yelled while Conner felt his own eyebrows. Spike merely grinned.

"Are we going to track down Angelus and Buffy or are we-"Conner started but the door opened and Buffy strolled in followed by Angelus than Drusilla. Angelus looked at the two vampire women.

"Oh this is not good. I hope you have a plan Angel-cakes,"said Lorne swallowing hard. Angel swallowed too. Lorne winced. No, this was definitely not good. Dawn backed away nervously. Angel put his hand on her shoulder. Kennedy stood in front of willow protectively but Willow made her way to Gunn and Wesley. Kennedy stared curiously.

"Time to eat girls!"Angelus said with a smile. Willow grabbed Gunn and Wesley.

"What the?"Gunn said as Willow's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hair turning blonde as she began muttering an incantation. Gunn and Wesley began glowing. Once the light disappeared Willow fell to her knees. Kennedy helped her over to the couch. Wesley and Gunn were healed.

"Alright it's serious ass kicking time because Gunn is back in the game!"Gunn said standing up grabbing an Axe while Wesley grabbed stakes. Gwen, who had been standing there for awhile listening to the conversation bit her lip nervously.

"Kill Angelus if you have to,"Angel ordered.

"But-"Gunn protested.

"DO IT!"Angel yelled.

"Andrew go upstairs and alert the slayers!"Giles yelled. With amazing speed, faster than the average vampire, Buffy ran in front of Andrew grabbing him by the throat and throwing him across the room sending him crashing into the wall.

"I don't think so,"Buffy said darkly. Gwen took off the L.I.S.A. then her gloves. She put her hands out sending electric bolts from her fingers striking Angelus,Drusilla, and Buffy. All three of them fell down unconscious.

"Wow! When did you learn to do that?"Gunn demanded looking impressed.

"I practiced a lot,"Gwen said with a smile.

"Take them to the cage,"Angel said quickly hoisting Buffy over his shoulder. Gwen fell to her knees and Gunn ran over to her quickly.

"You okay?"Gunn asked.

"Just drained,"she said putting the L.I.S.A. back on her back and fully collapsing. Gunn caught her and carried her to the couch "My knight." Gunn blushed and grinned.

"Am I sensing some love?"Lorne asked with a smile. Gunn cast him a look and laid Gwen on the couch. Kennedy and Wesley had helped drag Angelus and Drusilla down into the cage. Angel locked it and walked back upstairs staring at the video camera.

"Why aren't you having the freaky blue girl get Buffy back?"Dawn demanded looking at Angel crossing her arms.

"Unless you want your sister back as a vegetable it would be smart to get her soul first,"Spike said and paused. "Illyria you could make me human like you did to Angel can't you?"Spike asked. Illyria opened her mouth to respond but paused remembering what Cordelia said.

"I am sorry but, no. I can only do it twice and than I need a Milena to recharge,"Illyria made up and tasted the lie in her mouth.Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Liar,"Spike said.

"How dare you accuse me of lying? You are but a bug to me, why would I lie?"Illyria demanded. She didn't seem mad, or insulted, but curious.

"Your more stiff and uppity when you lie,"Spike said, arms crossed.

"I tire of these stupid mortal games! Ask him!"Illyria said pointing at Angel. Spike's eyes darted at Angel.

"I, we, can we talk about this later?"Angel demanded.

"No!"Spike snarled.

"Cordelia asked us not to because the powers that be don't think you've redeemed yourself enough to earn a soul,"Angel said. Spike stared and growled.

"I don't give a damn about what the powers that be think! They made you human,"Spike said looking at Illyria and Gwen,"They are going to make Buffy human! Do you think Buffy has done anything to redeem herself?"Spike demanded. Angel frowned.

"He does have a point,"Gunn said and fell quiet as Angel shot him a dark look.

"After Buffy, I'm becoming human too,"Spike snapped. Angel opened his mouth to argue but decided not too. He supposed Spike did deserve to be human as much as Buffy did.

"How are we going to get Buffy's soul?"Giles asked quickly changing the subject as Spike continued to glare at Angel.

"Maybe we could get a gypsy curse on her too,"Angel suggested.

"No, no, and no. I have an idea,"Spike said.

"I don't care. I like my idea better,"Angel said.

"And how do you plan on finding another gypsy curse? That one was made specifically for you!"Spike said.

"Maybe Willow could make some adjustments,"Angel said with a shrug.

"Actually I cant. It doesn't work like that. We'd have to make up a new spell entirely,"Willow said.

"Than we will do that!"Angel said.

"It will be very difficult,"Giles said with a frown.

"This is Buffy. We will do what it takes to get her back!"Angel said.

"Angel, the problem with you - keep in mind this is a long topic so I'm keeping myself to the main problems - is you can't stand thinking you're not right about something,"Spike said crossing his arms.

"Spike," Angel said, "when it comes to you and me I find I save so much time when I assume I'm always the one who's right about something."

"Yeah, and that's worked out so well for you," Spike said. "Considering the success that is your love life, social status, and everything else you've set your tiny mind to."

"Hey," Angel said, "I've saved the world."

"Join the club," Spike said with a mild roll of his eyes. "Andrew made T-shirts."he said nodding at Andrew who Wesley was helping up.

"Do you want one?"Andrew asked in excitement. Angel sighed.

"Look I know I'm right about this. It might take some time but,"Angel started but Spike interrupted.

"I have a plan."

"Mines better,"Angel said and blinked as Spike made no reply. Spike was looking at the TV where Angelus,Drusilla, and Buffy were stirring. Spike stormed off down into the basement.

"Where are you going?"Angel demanded. He and the rest followed, Kennedy helping Willow down the stairs Spike stood at the cage holding keys that had been left hanging on the wall.

"Spike?"said Angel. Spike flashed him a grin.

"Oh come on. You didn't _really_ think I was on your side did you?"Spike said letting the keys slip in between his fingers.

"What do you mean?"Dawn asked eyes wide.

"I'm never going to get Buffy now. Never, but, I think she makes a hot vampire,"Spike said, Angelus let out a low growl. "Plus I miss Drusilla. I miss not feeling guilty about every bloody thing I do!"Spike snapped and he looked at the wall as if staring out into the distance.

"He was on our side from the beginning, we just sent him to spy,"Drusilla said with a giggle.

"I can be human now,"Spike said softly and glanced at Angel. "Buffy too. But than, eventually we will both die. This way were both alive, forever,"Spike said softly, a look of longing on his face. "When I was alive, I never fit in. I didn't belong. That night when Drusilla made me, she asked me if I wanted it. I wasn't really sure what she was talking about but I said yes. When she put her vamp face on, I wasn't afraid. A little confused. And the real kicker is, I felt more alive when I was dead than I ever did while breathing."

"Spike don't do this!"said Angel. Spike ignored him.

"Ever since I got that soul, it's like I'm right back at where I was when I was alive. Not really belonging, kind of wondering. I want to belong again. I want my love, my un-life back,"Spike said looking at Drusilla. He put the keys to the door. Wesley fired a stake at Spike with is crossbow. Spike ducked and the door swung open freeing the three vampires with in.

"No!"Angel yelled. Spike turned and grinned.

"Don't you just love a good betrayal?"


	10. Purpose

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews, reviews and tips. :)**

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

Drusilla, Buffy, and Angelus came out of the cage. Gunn looked at Gwen.

"Don't suppose you could do that trick again?"He asked. Gwen shook her head.

"Didn't think so,"Gunn said grabbing his axe tightly.

"There's to many of them,"Spike said to Angelus as slayers began pouring in from upstairs.

"Than lets get the hell out of here!"Angelus said jumping into the sewers. Spike grabbed Drusilla and held her and she giggled. Buffy was about to jump in the sewers when Spike pushed her and she fell a few feet away. She stared at him darkly.

"Sorry love, oldest first,"he said with a smirk and jumped down carrying Drusilla. Buffy went to jump but Dawn grabbed her arm. Buffy turned and hit her sending Dawn flying. Dawn crashed against the wall and slid to the floor, blood stained the spot where she had made contact with the wall. Angel ran to Dawn making sure she was okay, making sure she was okay. She was unconscious. Buffy turned to go into the sewers but Giles was in the way holding a stake right at her heart. Buffy stared and tilted her head.

"Sit,"Giles commanded looking at a near by chair. Buffy crossed her arms and glanced at several crossbows aimed at her. She sat down in the chair scowling.

"Illyria, Gwen do it now,"Angel said not looking away from Dawn, fear clutching at his heart. Gwen took the Lisa off and put her hand to Buffy's chest starting her heart. Illyria walked towards Buffy. Buffy didn't struggle or try to get away. Illyria paused looking confused but she shrugged it off and reached her hand into Buffy's chest. Buffy screamed and twitched trying to pull away. Illyria dug her hand in deeper as Buffy's face twisted in pain. Gwen sent another serge of electricity to Buffy's heart to keep it going. Illyria pulled her hand out and looked at Angel.

"I can't do it,"Illyria said with a frown. Gwen pulled away and Buffy's heart stopped beating. Buffy looked at the two angrily.

"What?"Angel demanded looking up.

"Why not?"Xander demanded looking at Buffy.

"I am unable to do this task. It is impossible,"Illyria said and frowned slightly and a look of distaste crossed over her face. "I have never felt this feeling of defeat. I do not like it. I wish to do violence now,"Illyria said and disappeared upstairs. Buffy stood up quickly and ran, with alarming speed, and disappeared into the sewers while they stood there in defeat. Spike had betrayed them, Dawn was hurt and they couldn't save Buffy. Angel yelled and threw his sword against the wall.

* * *

"We could still get her soul right?"Xander said the next day. Everyone had been gloomy and silent. Dawn's head was bandaged up but for the most part she was fine. She sat stabbing her breakfast with her fork.

"I've been looking up gypsy spells,"Willow said forcing a smile although she couldn't find any way to actually retrieve her soul. Angel's soul had been put there for punishment, but that type of spell was one of a kind made specifically for Angel and couldn't be re-made. She was looking for souls as a gift but there was no luck.

"It can't be that hard to get a soul, I mean Spike got one,"Dawn said.

"Did he ever tell you how?"Andrew asked. Dawn frowned.

"No,"Dawn replied biting into a banana abandoning her pancakes. Lorne was frowning holding a piece of what looked like yellow chewing gum.

"He went to Africa and went through these torturous tests that nearly killed him to get it. Buffy would have to do that, but she would have to actually want it and well, I don't think Buffy would die for it,"Andrew said sadly. Dawn looked at Willow in one last attempt for hope.

"I can't find anything, but, I'm trying,"Willow said sadly. Angel sighed standing up.

"Your not going too!"Angel growled and he threw a plate of food at the wall making several people jump. "It's hopeless! Buffy is gone!"

"Spike said he had a plan,"Gunn said.

"I think it's safe to assume he was lying on account of he joined them,"Wesley said looking at the morning paper and frowned.

"What?"Gwen asked sitting at the table placing her feet on it.

"There has been a large increase of deaths due to holes in the neck.Vampire bites. Some of the victims have their eyes torn out,"Wesley said.

"And there goes my appetite,"Announced Xander. Conner took Xander's plate and ate it for himself.

"That'd be Drusilla's work,"Angel said darkly. Lorne shuddered.

"Others have a carved cross into their left cheek, that'd be Angelus's work."Wesley said. Angel stirred looking uncomfortable. Dawn looked at him curiously. Wesley frowned. "The last category of the victims is, well, oh my."Giles looked at Wesley.

"Go on,"Giles said.

"Two inch cuts all over the victim, presumed to be done while they were alive."

"I take it that's not Spike's work,"Gunn said looking at the look on Angel's face.

"I suppose that's Buffy's,"Wesley said looking sadly at the group. Wesley scanned the paper. "No sign of Spike's handy work."

"No railroad spikes around to torture his victims with,"Angel muttered and he sighed looking at the paper. "This isn't going to stop." Willow closed her eyes.

"We have to kill them, _all _of them. We have to kill Angelus,Drusilla,Spike, and..."said Angel and he fell quiet. Giles closed his eyes.

"We have to kill Buffy,"Giles said opening his eyes. Angel nodded and grabbed his favorite axe.

"No!"Dawn yelled.

"It's the only way,"Xander said closing his one eye.

"I'll make it clean and quick,"Angel said with a false look of bravery. Lorne looked sick.

"Your not going alone!"Conner said standing up.

"Yes, I am. They wont kill me because it will put Angelus in danger. If any of you come with me, they will use you to make me do what they want. Lorne now that I'm living I want you to work with Willow on getting that spell up to uninvited Spike,Drusilla, Angelus, and Buffy, just in case,"Angel said. Lorne nodded staring at the yellow substance he had in his hand.

"What is that?"Kennedy asked.

"It's used to block an empath demon from reading you. I guess Spike used it when he sang for us,"Lorne said with a sigh.

"You think you know a guy,"Gunn said shaking his head. Illyria's eyes grew dark.

"If I had my full power he would be chained to a dark dungeon where all of his guts would be torn out, slowly. Only after there was barely anything left of him would I give him the mercy of death,"Illyria stated darkly.

"Girl doesn't take betrayal to well,"Gunn said.

"I should be back,"Angel said and he paused. Dawn closed her eyes holding back tears. Buffy was going to die, she would lose her sister forever and than truly, she would be alone. Angel looked at her and looked as if he wanted to say something but he just couldn't. He looked at Gunn and Wesley. "If I don't come back, keep Angel investigations running. Keep helping the helpless." They both nodded. Angel looked at Conner. "I want you go back to school, to college and get a good career,"Angel said and put a hand on Conner's shoulder."I love you son."

"Don't make this sound like goodbye,"Conner said looking away.

"It might be,"Angel said softly.

* * *

"Angel: a self obsessed Sod,"Wesley said holding back a smile looking up at their sign, than his smile slowly turned into a frown. It was hard to think that Spike would betray them like that. Wesley sighed taking the sign down and fixing it, making it say: Angel Investigations: We help the helpless. Satisfied, Wesley walked back into the Hotel. Inside were two human looking demons. They would have passed for humans except for their slightly blue tinted skin.Gunn was talking to their clients in a language Wesley did not know.

"Have any idea whats going on?"Wesley asked grabbing some tea offering a cup to Giles.

"Not in the slightest,"Giles replied taking the cup offering a nod of thanks. Gunn turned towards them.

"Wes, do you know anything about the ritual of Harbor't_a_kem?"Gunn said. Wesley paused.

"No," Wesley said looked thoughtful.

"I believe it's when a mother bares twins. One is eaten as a gift to the gods and the other is raised,"Giles said. Lorne muttered something about his mother.

"Right well, according to these two their family has mostly given up the old ways, except for their daughter. They are afraid that she will preform the ritual and they will lose one of their grandchildren,"Gunn explained.

"What do we do about it?"Xander asked.

"They uh, they want one of us to attend the birth and stop her,"Gunn said. He looked around. "Any volunteers?" No one said anything. Gunn sighed. "I guess I'm their man,"he said and he looked at them and said something in their language involving a lot of clicking with his tongue and gagging sounds. "I should be back in a few hours,"Gunn muttered to the others and he walked out with the clients. Conner laughed and turned to Wesley.

"Now that the sign is fixed do you think we will get more clients?"he asked.

"I would hope so,"Wesley said and he looked out the window. The sun would set in a few hours.

"Do you think Angel is alright?"Dawn asked looking worried. Andrew was pacing.

"He should be, Angel's smart, most of the time,"Gunn said.

"I'm more worried about that beast from Wolfram and Hart getting him,"Xander said.

"It will take some time before Wolfram and Hart recovers enough to send it after him,"Wesley said thoughtfully.

"If he's still alive!"Conner said pacing.

"I'm sure he is. Angel is very capable of taking care of himself,"Giles said.

"He got ran over in the middle of a high way!"Conner cried. Willow frowned.

"Well, he's adjusting to the human life. That's all, but, he should be fine assuming he can live if Angelus dies,"Giles said. The door opened and more clients came in.

"Better get to work,"Wesley said standing up.

* * *

Angel frowned slightly slipping through the sewers. He didn't have his vampire senses anymore and all he could smell was the dank sewer smell. Angel sighed loudly, it looked like he was never going to find them. He heard a low voice. He slipped into a small cavern. Buffy was leaning against the wall. Looking tired.

"Great, I'm lost! Way to go Buffy, damn good vampire, getting lost in the sewers,"she muttered to herself and her ears perked. She looked up her eyes meeting Angel's.

"Angelus!"she said with a smile. There was a loud dripping sound that seemed to have been distracting Buffy from hearing his heart beat. Angel raised his axe."What are you doing?"

"I like axes, Do you have a problem with that?"Angel asked swinging an axe around in his hand circling her.

"What are you-"

"Shh. It's my turn to talk. See, I am finally free,"Angel said looking at the axe. "Finally free,"he repeated to himself. Free of Angelus, free of being a vampire. He had had Buffy, he had been human, everything was supposed to turn out perfect. But it didn't and now he had to kill the woman he loved for the good of humanity. Buffy looked at him in confusement. She shivered looking around the empty cave that the two of them were in.

"Angelus?"she asked with uncertainty. Angel grabbed the axe and swung it at her for a killing blow. Buffy grabbed the axe and threw it across the room looking at Angel darkly.

"Angel,"she hissed. Angel grabbed a stake from with in his pocket.

"I"m sorry Buffy. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. The truth is we did this to ourselves. These wounds we bare, are self inflicted. I did this to you, well technically Spike did but if I had been faster, I should have been faster. Now I'm going to end it. I'm going to save your soul before you can do more damage,"Angel said looking determined. Buffy stood still. She didn't stand in a defense pose or anything. Tears formed in her eyes. Angel stared curiously. A part of him wanted to run to her, hold her close.

"I was a hero,"she said quietly and she stared at her hands as if something was there. "I was the slayer. It was my duty to fight evil things, to save the innocent. I was a vampire slayer. I have become the very thing I was meant to kill. I have no purpose now,"Buffy said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Buffy,"Angel said uncertain if this was a trap or not. Vampires didn't have very many emotions and this could be a ploy.

"I don't feel anymore. I don't feel guilt, but I don't feel the pleasure of the kill. I feel nothing, no anger, no hate, no love, no passion, no pleasure, no fear,"Buffy said and she looked at Angel.

"Buffy,"Angel said and fell silent. She looked at him in the eyes.

"Give me a purpose, make me feel."

* * *

Night had fallen and the scooby gang and Angel investigations gang sat around the main room of the hotel.

"Spells almost complete. No vampires getting in here with out an invitation!"Willow said with a smile as the door flew open and Angel walked in with Buffy.

"No Vampires getting in here with out an invitation?"Lorne said. Willow frowned.

"I must have done something wrong,"she said with panic. Angel held up his hands.Gunn pointed the the weapon he had and shot a stake at Angel.

"Guys it's-" The stake went into Angel and blood poured out. Gunn's eyes widened.

"Angel? Shit!"he yelled running over to him. Angel coughed up blood. Willow stood next to him pulling the stake out and putting her hands on Angel's chest. There was a golden light and the wound healed. Willow fainted. Kennedy caught her looking worried.

"She's very drained."Kennedy said and she brought Willow upstairs, laying her down on a bed gently. Angel looked at Gunn.

"Good to know you wont hesitate to kill,"Angel grunted standing up.

"Um, Angel? Isn't Miss slayer of the dead supposed to be more, well,dead?"Gunn asked. Angel glanced at Buffy.

"She wants her soul back and we are going to do everything in our power to get it,"Angel said. Dawn cried with relief. They were going to get her sister back. She sighed in relief.

"The hell you are,"said a cold voice. Dawn felt as if a cold hand had clamped over her heart. The door swung open and Spike walked in his vamp face on. Dawn's eyes narrowed in hate. Angelus growled walking in followed by Drusilla.

"I wanted to go in first!"Angelus spat.

"You _always_ go in first,"Spike argued.

"Because it's my right,"Angelus said. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I came here to lose my soul,"Spike said and he walked over to a desk digging through it. Gunn pointed his crossbow at him and the others soon followed. A stake went flying at Spike and it hit him in the shoulder.

"You gotta have better aim than that Charlie boy, Now look at Percy, he's got it,"said Spike nodding at Wesley who's stake went flying perfect aim right at Drusilla's heart. Angelus put his hand out and the stake got caught through his hand.

"Ow,"Angelus said pulling it out. "Now I'm angry." Angelus charged at Wesley but Angel swung his axe at him. Angelus jumped back nearly losing his head.

"Kill me and you could kill yourself."Angelus said.

"I know,"Angel said charging at him. Angelus kicked him.

"Here we go,"Spike said pulling out a red jewel and he grabbed a stake walking over to Buffy putting it to her heart. Spike whistled catching everyone's attention. Everyone stopped fighting. "I got your attention? Good."said Spike. Everyone slowly lowered their weapons they all looked at Spike silently.

"What are you doing Spike? This wasn't part of our plan,"Angelus snapped.

"No, it was part of mine dumb ass,"Spike said with wry grin. Drusilla frowned. Angelus cursed at Spike but it didn't seem to bother Spike. Spike looked at Buffy.

"You want the fire back?"Spike said softly.

"I want a purpose,"Buffy said looking at him curiously.

"Thought so. See you on the other side Love,"Spike said and smashed the red jewel he had in his hand. He screamed letting Buffy go falling to his knees as his eyes began to glow white and a white substance flew out of him. Drusilla squealed and clapped as the light disappeared and Spike looked up. His soul was gone.

"My family is back,"Drusilla said happily.

"Bugger,"Spike said standing up. They all stared. "Five, four, three,"Spike began to count. They all looked at him in confusement. Willow made her way down the stairs helped with Kennedy. Willow was leaning on Kennedy for support, she was still drained from healing Angel. She muttered a spell stunning Angelus and Drusilla pinning them to the wall. Drusilla gasped.

"I'm stuck,"she said looking at Angelus.

"Damn witch!"Angelus cursed. Willow kept muttering the spell, if she stopped they would be free.

"Two, one,"Spike said and he looked at Buffy. Buffy stared at him questionably and suddenly screamed. Everyone's eyes turned towards her as she looked up at the sky her eyes glowing white; her soul was returned.


	11. Loss

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. **

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**"NO!"Angelus yelled and tried to break free of the spell that Willow had him under. Buffy shook violently and fell to the ground. 

"Buffy?"said Dawn running to Buffy. Buffy looked at Dawn tears filling her eyes.

"Oh god Dawnie! What did I do?"she cried and hugged Dawn close sobbing. Angel stood frozen.

"What just happened?"Angel demanded.

"Quite simple really, but you were never that smart. Charlie put that stake down will you?"Spike said. Gunn didn't move.

"Your evil,"Gunn said.

"Aren't we all?"Spike said casually. He looked at Angel. "You, you ponce must have rubbed off on me! Disgusting really. Well I had my soul and all and I was running around trying to figure out how to get Buffy's soul back. First I thought gypsies,nah. That's never work. Than I thought the guy I went to and figured Buffy would never pull through. But I do know a guy, deals with souls and all. You can give anyone, anything a soul. The catch is, for him to restore a soul, it costs a soul, or a hell of a lot of money and hey, I'm broke. So, me being the poof that I was offered up my own. I didn't want to lose my soul, but I decided I'd do it for Buffy,"Spike said looking at Buffy. She looked at him tearfully and she stood up and hugged him. He pushed her hard and she fell. Angel caught her before she hit the ground and she stared at Spike in shock.

"Spike?"She said. Spike grinned.

"See, with my soul, I generally felt bad, and guilty about all the things I did,"Spike said looking at Buffy, "Now, I can't imagine why." Buffy stiffened staring at Spike eyes narrowed. "I went through hell for you with my soul, and with out it! Hell! I went and got my soul for you. What do I get in return? I get burnt from the inside out and got stuck as a ghost. Than if that wasn't bad enough you offer up your heart to _him,_"Spike said bitterly eyes narrowed at Angel.

"Spike-"

"With out a soul I fought by your side, I protected little-bit over here,"Spike said nodding at Dawn,"I was your Aili. I went out and got a bloody soul for you and you decide you will stay with the guy who would kill you in an instant with out a soul!"Spike said with ire. Buffy pulled away from Angel and walked over to Spike.

"I do love you,"Buffy said looking into his eyes. She noticed something was missing, something she had grown used to.

"You used me,"Spike said bitterly. Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"I know. But I really do love you,"She said. Angel shifted looking uncomfortable.

"This is like a god damn soap opera I'm gonna cry!"Angelus said sarcastically.

"You just love him more,"Spike said shooting a death glare at Angel. Buffy didn't answer tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry,"Buffy said.

"Your sorry? _Sorry!_"Spike yelled. Drusilla tilted her head looking between Buffy and Spike.

"My poor Spike, once again rejected. But you still have me, and that chip, it's gone."Drusilla said. Spike stared at Buffy darkly.

"I wonder,"Spike said softly a glint of malice in his eyes, "If you'll be as crazy as Dru if I kill and torture your whole family and friends." Buffy stared at Spike in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"I think I'll go for nibblet first,"said Spike grabbed Dawn. She screamed and he grabbed her by the throat holding her in the air. She struggled clawing at his hands.

"Please, Spike-"Dawn choked out. Angel punched Spike in the face causing him to drop Dawn. Buffy pulled Dawn away glaring at Spike. Buffy stared at Spike and walked over to him. Angel walked over to Dawn making sure she was alright.

"You gave me a purpose, the missing piece to my puzzle,"Buffy said looking at Spike. "You understood me when no one else could. You sacrificed your life, and now your soul for me. You saved me. And I do love you,"Buffy whispered quietly. Spike stared at her. "But my heart belongs with Angel, and if you try to hurt any one I will kill you."

"What a wicked thing! Kill her sweet Spike! Rip her neck out!"Drusilla said and pouted as she tried to escape Willow's spell. Willow was still muttering the spell and didn't seem to notice what was going on around her. Than there was a crash and debris flew everywhere, something had broken through the wall. Willows was hit and stopped saying the spell. Angelus and Drusilla fell to the ground as a large creature burst in. It had thousands of green long tentacles, a wide mouth with sharp teeth and hundreds of eyes.

"What is that?"Angel Yelled helping dawn up.

"The beast from Wolfram and Hart,"Drusilla said closing her eyes. Everyone stood still gazing at the huge beast. Illyria squealed and laughed happily. They all stared at her in complete shock and a little fear.

"I've never seen her happy like this,"Angel said nervously.

"Neither have I,"Wesley replied inching away from her.

"It's a demon I am familiar of! It is from when I ruled the earth,"Illyria said and looked at it as if it was a prized horse.

"Great. What does it do?"Angel asked nervously.

"It's meant to destroy vampires amongst other demons,"Illyria said with a smile. "A very slow and painful death. But the beast does what it master orders,"Illyria said.

"That thing wants to kill you,"Conner said looking at Angel.

"But he's human,"said Willow. A long tentacle reached for Angelus.

"_He's_ not."Angel said. A look of fear passed over Angelus. Drusilla stared in horror.

"If I die you could die!"Angelus said quickly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take,"Angel said as the beast pulled Angelus towards it's large mouth. Drusilla screamed and went to help him but Spike grabbed her arm.

"You could die,"He said softly. The slayers got into fighting positions. Illyria clicked her tongue. The beast dropped Angelus. Angelus stood up and ran jumping into the sewers. Three slayers followed while the rest kept their eyes on the beast. The beast turned towards Illyria. She began speaking to it with clicks and movements of her hands. The beast let out a roar and Illyria left the beast following.

"What the hell?"said Gunn. They followed her outside into the night and watched the giant beast burrow deep into the ground.

"Illyria?"said Wesley.

"I am the beasts true master, it recognizes my greatness and now does what I wish. I ordered it to sleep until I call for it,"Illyria said. Wesley smiled.

"Brilliant!" The door opened and Drusilla slid out running to Spike who grabbed her and spun her, holding her close. Gunn narrowed his eyes at Spike.

"You on our side, or theirs?"He asked. Drusilla smiled. Spike rapped his arm around Drusilla backing up with her and the two faded into the darkness. Gunn sighed. Buffy held Angel close and cried. He rapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay,"He said softly although he knew, really, it wasn't.

* * *

**3 days later.**

* * *

"Is this a good idea?"Conner asked crossing his arms watching as the last slayer left. 

"Slayers are needed all over the world not just in Los Angelus. They only came here to help in the big battle that Angel was killed in. They need to go where there needed most. Besides Buffy and Kennedy are still here,"Giles replied cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah, but we will be hurting with out their back up,"Conner replied. Buffy was looking out the window, it was sunset watching as the last Slayer left. She silently wished them to be safe. They were slayers, they were hero's. They were a part of something she could never truly be again.

"Do you miss the sun?"Dawn asked quietly to Buffy.

"Not yet,"Buffy said standing by the window looking into the dark. Angel came up behind her and kissed her neck. Buffy smiled.

"Now I'm the vampire with a soul and your the human,"Buffy said turning to him and she smiled. "How strange."Giles gave Buffy a sad smile.

"It's a shame Illyria couldn't restore you,"he said. Buffy shrugged.

"I don't deserve it. Not after what I did."Buffy said and closed her eyes holding back tears."I killed. I didn't get pleasure out of it, but I felt no pain. I've become the very thing I'm meant to hunt,"Buffy said. Angel hugged her close.

"I did far much worse,"Angel said. The door opened and Gunn walked in with Gwen.

"Where were you two?"Dawn said with a smile. Gwen blushed.

"They were out on a date,"Lorne said with a smile.

"You shut up!"Gunn said quickly. Buffy smiled. The microwave dinged.

"Your bloods done,"Xander said and he frowned. "I'm never going to get used to this,"he said as Buffy took it out of the microwave and drank it. Gunn sighed.

"So Spike gave up his soul so Buffy could have hers. Guess he was a good guy. Until he lost his soul. Now he's one of the bad guys."Gunn said with a sigh.

"I don't know, with Spike you never know,"Andrew said.

"He fought by our side when he didn't have his soul.,"Dawn said in his defense.

"Only because he wanted to get in Buffy's pants,"Angel muttered and shook his head. "I know how Spike is with out a soul. He can't be trusted. We might have to kill him."

"Kill him?"Andrew echoed.

"He is my pet,"argued Illyria, "I don't want him dead. Well, deader than he already is."

"He had the chip when he worked on our side Dawn."Giles said looking out the window. "Now he can kill people as he pleases."

"Damn right I can,"said Spike walking in. Angel glared at Lorne and Willow.

"I thought he was uninvited!"Angel said.

"Oops. We uh never finished,"Willow said.

"Spike,"Buffy said looking at him curiously.

"Slayer,"Spike replied coldly and he cocked his head.

"What are you doing here?"Gunn said taking a stake out.

"Patience Charlie, patience."said Spike and the door opened, Angelus walked in holding Nina as Drusilla followed clapping.

"Look what I found! A lost mutt!"Angelus said.

"Nina!"said Angel. Nina looked between Angel and Angelus in confinement. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Never bit a werewolf, I gotta say, I'm anxious to see how things will turn out,"Angelus said with a wide smile. Drusilla smirked and began to dance.

"The world will crumble beneath us,"Drusilla said with a laugh and she looked at Angel, "Were going to destroy the world, and dance on your graves." Spike grinned rapping his arms around Drusilla.

"Who's she?"Buffy asked looking at Nina.

"She, well, um. We, er had coffee once,"Angel said. Buffy looked at him.

"Angel!"Nina cried.

"Angel!"Angelus cried in a mock girl voice and grinned. "I can smell her fear, it's delicious,"Angelus said looking at Nina his eyes lit up with hunger. Nina tried to struggle. Angel grabbed his favorite axe.

"Angelus this is stupid even for you, we out number you greatly,"Giles said.

"Your outmatched,"Angelus replied licking Nina's neck. Nina shivered.

"Obviously you don't know Angelus,"Spike said.

"How quick do you think he can throw that axe?"Angelus said looking at Angel. "Not as fast I can snap Nina's neck. Angel's eyes narrowed.

"Lower your weapons,"Angelus snarled. Angel glared. Angelus dug his nails into Nina's arm. She cried out in shock as she began to bleed. Angel sighed and lowered the axe.

"Whats the game here Angelus?"Angel said looking at Nina with worry. Angelus smiled, showing blood on his teeth.

"I'm bored,"Angelus explained absentmindedly running his fingers through Nina's hair. "So lets make a trade."

"A trade?"Angel echoed.

"You get Nina I get Dawn, how about it?"Angelus asked. Angel's eyes narrowed. Gunn picked up a stake.

"Put it down or I'll snap Nina's neck,"Angelus said. Gunn gritted his teeth and lowered it. Dawn looked at Angel in fear.

"Your not getting Dawn,"Angel said standing in front of her. Angelus chuckled and backed up towards the door. Spike and Drusilla left. Angel stepped towards Angelus, sensing what was about to happen, but was to late. There was a loud snap and Nina fell to the floor dead. "NO!" Angelus turned and ran. Gunn and Wesley ran outside, but there were no signs of the vampires. Angel knelt next to Nina looking down at her silently.

"Angel?"said Buffy.

"We need to kill Angelus,"Angel said.

"It could kill you,"Buffy said quietly.

"How many more innocent people have to die before your willing to take that risk?"Angel demanded and shook his head. "We need to end this once and for all."


	12. Dream A Little Dream

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. **

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me. **

**Sorry i'm late! No I don't plan to end it any time soon. I've just been busy. When I first originally planned out the plot it was supposed to end around chapter twelve, but that was durring the Summer and I have new ideas mwahahahahaha. So it's not going to end any time soon. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**1753 Ireland **_

* * *

Angelus cocked his head, looking at his own grave. 1727-1753. His life as a human, was over forever. Yet he felt very much alive, for the first time. Darla smiled at him. He was Liam no more, but then, who was he? _What_ was he? At the moment, he didn't care. A powerful thirst for blood over powered him, and he knew just who he wanted to taste. He was human, no longer, and he wanted to destroy anyone who reminded him of his human life. He would kill the ones he once cared about dearly, his family. Angelus smiled at the thought. He stood in front of his house for a few minutes. Darla had filled him in on some information. He had to be invited in. He knocked on the door, putting on his human face. His sister Katherine answered the door. She gasped.

"Liam?"she exclaimed. Angelus smiled.

"It's me baby sister,"he said quietly.

"You must be an angel!"she said smiling happily.

"An Angel?"Angelus said and smiled to himself. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come on in Liam!"she said smiling happily.

"Thanks, I'm starving,"he said, vampire fangs coming out. Katherine gasped and took a step back.

"L-Liam?" Angelus grabbed her and sunk his teeth deep into her neck, tasting the rich blood. She screamed. He could feel her dieing, and felt powerful. Katherine choked out her last words, "I forgive you." Angelus dropped her, she was dead before she hit the ground but he stared at her oddly. He shrugged, licked blood off his lips and went to go find his mother, casting one last look at his sister.

* * *

**present day**

* * *

"Angel?" Gunn said looking at Angel with worry. It was a few days later, and they were trying to track Angelus but with the slayers gone, they couldn't look under every nook and cranny, still there was a lot of power in Angel investigations and the scoobies. 

"He's brooding,"Lorne said with a shake of his head. "Angelcakes you really need to stop blaming yourself for everything Angelus does,"Lorne said looking sad. Angel had been quiet and brooding ever since Nina was killed. He had actually been able to attend her funeral, in the day, and he had to contact her family. Since then he sat quietly brooding most of the time.

"You know,"Willow said wiping green goo off her shirt, "When Angel was in Sunnydale he was a lot less brooding."

"What happened to you?"Conner said with a smirk.

"Demon,"Willow replied.

"At least we have good business,"Wesley said looking at Angel with a frown. Buffy waved her hand in front of Angel's face.

"Earth to Angel!"Buffy said. Angel looked up and smiled. Buffy shook her head.

"Stop blaming yourself,"Buffy said.

"I can't help it. He's me,"said Angel.

"He's not you. He's a demon wearing your face,"Xander said.

"Giles, have you found any information what will happen to me if Angelus dies?"Angel asked.

"Something like this has never happened before. There's no telling what will happen,"Giles said cleaning his glasses. Buffy closed her eyes.

"I don't want Angel to die,"Buffy said.

"I might not,"Angel said.

"I could always put Angelus back inside you,"Illyria offered. Angel looked as if he had tasted something sour.

"I'd rather risk my life first,"Angel said. Angel looked at Willow and Lorne.

"Are they uninvited yet?"Angel demanded.

"Who?"said Lorne looking puzzled. Angel glared.

"Yes, but we are not entirely sure it's possible to un-invite Angelus since he's you,"said Willow. Angel stared.

"Oh them!"said Lorne.

"Well not you, but you. You know what I mean,"Willow said and Angel sighed.

"Sleep with one eye open,"Kennedy said.

"Always do,"Gunn replied.

_"You must be an Angel!"_

Angel looked up startled. He looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Angel grunted.

"Angel? Whats wrong?"Buffy asked.

"Did any of you hear that?"Angel asked.

"Hear what?"Conner asked.

"Nothing,"said Angel with a frown.

"Man you look like you died. I mean usually that's normal but your human now, is everything okay?"Gunn asked.

"I've been having nightmares a lot. That's all,"Angel said. Wesley looked at Angel concerned.

"What kind of nightmares. Not Angelus nightmares right? The last time that happened Penn came. Any other vampires you sired we should be worried about?"Wesley demanded.

"Drusilla,"Angel muttered but he shook his head.

"It's the same dream over and over. It's of Angelus, and it's more of a memory. When I-he killed my sister.I've had the same dream for the last week,"Angel grunted. However he left one part out. In his dreams, Dawn was always there, looking on with a face full of terror. Than he would drain her blood as well.

"Strange,"Buffy said drinking blood from a coffee mug. Xander shuddered. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Angel investigations we help the helpless come on in,"Gunn said opening the door. Spike walked in. Angel glared at Gunn.

"Oops."

"From now on, no inviting people in until we look at them! Especially after dark!"Angel said grabbing a stake.

"Even I'm not that stupid,"Andrew said looking at Gunn.

"Hey! You clean demon guts out of someones house all day and you see if you think straight!"snapped Gunn. Gwen patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I come in peace peaches,"said Spike looking at Angel's stake putting his arms up in surrender.

"Did he just call you peaches?"Conner demanded.

"What do you want?"Angel asked ignoring Conner's question.

"I have a pest problem, that needs exterminating,"Spike said lighting up a cigarette.

"Why should we help you?"demanded Dawn.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend,"Spike replied. Wesley frowned.

"Who are we talking about here?"Wesley asked.

"Angelus?"asked Buffy. Spike snorted. "You don't know how much I'd like that to happen, but then, Dru would be devastated. No, I mean the big, bad, Wolfram and Hart,"said Spike.

"You mean the building laying in rubble?"Angel demanded. Spike nodded. "Well that's a no-brainer," said Angel.

"I vote we shine a light in his ear just to make sure he's not talking about himself,"Spike said. Angel glared.

"Wolfram and Hart is dust in the wind whats the problem?"Angel demanded.

"Lets pretend you are smart gramps,"said Spike.

"Don't call me that!"

"It's only a matter of time until Wolfram and Hart is back and who do you think there going to go after?"Spike asked.

"But we took care of it's fail-safe plan!"Angel said.Spike ignored Angel.

"There going to go after the ones who brought it down. The poof,Gunn,Wesley,Illyria, and most important, yours truly."Spike said.

"Poof?"Conner asked. Angel sighed annoyed.

"I like existing. So you sods better take care of it,"Spike said crossing his arms.

"You came all the way here just to tell us that?"Buffy said.

"Yep,"said Spike and he turned to leave.

"Spike?"Buffy said softly. Spike turned and looked at her.

"Sod off,"he said and headed for the door, and he began humming to the tune of dream a little dream of me and he left. Angel shook his head.

"Uninvite him, again,"Angel said.

"Shouldn't we try and follow him? He could lead us to Angelus!"said Conner.

"Conner he's already long gone,"said Angel with a sigh.

"I could track him,"said Conner.

"Were not ready to take on Angelus,"said Angel.

"Why not? Even though the slayers are gone we still out number them,"said Conner.

"We don't know that for sure. We just can't go barging in right now. We need to think smart,"said Angel with a sigh.

"What about Spike. Who's side is he on?"said Dawn.

"I'm guessing there's considering, he's with them and back with Dru,"said Wesley.

"Well he hasn't tried to kill us, maybe he can still be on our side?"Gunn said.

"He has no soul,"Angel said.

"He worked with them with no soul,"said Gunn pointing to Giles.

"He had a chip. Now he doesn't. He's probably off killing humans now. Human blood makes vampires more violent,"Giles said cleaning off his glasses.

"If he's killing innocents he's no ally to us,"Angel said crossing his arms. He groaned a searing pain coming to his head.

"Angel are you alright?"Dawn asked.

"Fine,"Angel said. Buffy looked at him. Angel forced a smile.

* * *

_"You must be an Angel!" Angel looked into the face of his younger sister. He face full of hope,relief, and glee. Her brother was alive. _

_"An Angel?"Angelus said and smiled to himself. Angel cursed himself. He tried to say other words, do different actions but he was compelled to relive the moment as it happened. "Can I come in?" _

_"Yes, come on in Liam!"His sister said smiling happily. Angel tried to warn her, tried to say something, but the dreaded words came out. _

_"Thanks, I'm starving,"he said, vampire fangs coming out. Katherine gasped and took a step back._

"_L-Liam?" Angel grabbed her and sunk his teeth deep into her neck, tasting the rich blood. She screamed. Angel tried to pull away,once more and than came her last words, those torturing words that wouldn't let him be. but was forced to relive the moment _

_"I forgive you." and she fell dead. Dawn was standing in the background and she screamed looking at Angel in horror. Angel didn't know when she arrived he tried to warn her and tell her to run, but he was compelled to do Angelus's will. Angel turned towards her licking his teeth and grabbed her sinking is teeth into her neck deeply. As Dawn took her last breath Angel's eyes fell on a clock 12:51 PM. He dropped her dead body to the ground._

"NO!"Angel yelled sitting up in his bead breathing deeply. Buffy sat up next to him looking around.

"What is it? A demon? I kill it,"she said sleepily. Angel took a deep breath. It was only a dream.

"No,"Angel said laying back down, "Just a bad dream."

* * *

"Are you sure?" cried a panicked woman. Angel sat in his office, a small twitch coming to his eye. He was staring at a middle aged woman with long red hair that was graying. 

"Ever since last year when my husband was attacked by demons we found out demons were real. Are you sure this is normal?"the woman asked.

"It's an ingrown hair! For the last time demons did not lay eggs in your skin! GO HOME!"said Angel exasperated. The woman crossed her arms and didn't seem convinced. "If I see any other odd signs, I'll be sure to call,"she said and left muttering darkly to herself. Angel groaned banging his head on his desk. There was a soft knock on his door and Wesley walked in.

"Angel?"said Wesley. Angel grunted. "How is everything?"

"Well Wes, I haven't slept all week, the only client we've had all day is Miss.ingrown hair, and Angelus,Drusilla, and Spike are lose in the city. I'm just great,"said Angel his voice dripping with sarcasm. Wesley sighed sitting across from his friend.

"Your still having the nightmares?"

"Yes,"said Angel. Wesley looked at Angel concerned.

"It's fine,"Angel said with a sigh.

"Business will pick up, it always does,"said Wesley looking at Angel. Angel nodded. Buffy walked in.

"Any luck on finding how to make you a human?"Angel asked.

"Well, I was thinking I could mix my blood with a regenitive demon,"said Buffy thoughtfully.

"There rare,"Wesley said.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be human anymore,"Buffy said softly.

"No. You and I are going to both be humans and we will be happy,"said Angel with confidence.

* * *

_Dawn fell to the ground dead. The clock flashed 12:51 again._

Angel's eyes snapped open. Just another dream. Angel yawned and turned to get comfortable his eyes falling on a clock. 12:51. Angel frowned. That was weird. Angel bit his lip, fear growing inside on him. It wouldn't hurt to check on Dawn would it? Angel got out of bed quietly and made his way towards Dawn room. A scream was heard. Angel broke into a run and threw Dawn's door open.

"Dawn!"Angel yelled. Dawn was gone, the window was open with the curtains blowing in the breeze. On Dawn's bed was an envelope with his name on it. "NO!"


	13. Ghosts of the Past

Special thanks to **vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going.

Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :)

Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me.

Sorry i'm late again... :)

* * *

,, ****

1890 Spain

"No, you are a _ponce_, that's what you are!"Spike drawled loudly. Angelus let out an annoyed growl.

"Than what does that make you Will?"Angel asked.

"It's Spike!"snarled the younger vampire. Darla rolled her eyes and looked at Drusilla.

"Ten years we have listened to those two bicker!"she said and shook her head. Drusilla smiled a silly smile.

"I don't see why were here, I don't speak a word of Spanish,"Spike said with a scowl. Darla laughed.

"Oh, but the humans taste just as good as any other place,"she said licking her lips.

"Spanish is the romance of language,"Drusilla said and she frowned as if the sentence didn't sound right to her, and began to mutter it over and over to herself, rolling it around in her tongue, searching for the right way to say it.

"Language of romance pet?"Spike said softly and he nibbled on her neck. Drusilla giggled. Darla looked at Angelus and smirked.

"That's it,"Drusilla said. Angelus's eyes traveled off in the distance. There were four drunk people walking down the street. The vampires exchanged smiles and let out their fangs, each picking a victim. Angel and Spike both went for the same person, a blonde girl. Angelus shoved Spike. Spike growled.

"She's mine!"Spike yelled.

"What are you? Five?" Angelus snapped grabbing the girl by her neck.

"I saw her first!"Spike yelled grabbing the arm of the unfortunate girl.

"Let go she's mine!"Angelus yelled.

"You seem to have mistaken me for someone who actually takes orders from you," Spike said yanking the girls arm. Darla growled and grabbed the girl away from the two men snapping her neck. Angelus and Spike scowled and both looked at the brunette girl they had both ignored who was running down the street. Drusilla was drinking a young man's blood. Spike and Angelus looked at each other, and their escapeing victim and both ran after her. Angelus got there first and Spike scowled. Drusilla laughed and spun and tripped Angelus caught her. Darla shifted looking jealous.

"I love our family,"Drusilla said happily laughing. Spike took her hand and kissed her passionately while Angelus moved back to Darla. "I never want it to change."

* * *

****

Present day.

* * *

"Darling whats the matter?"Spike demanded looking at Drusilla while she pouted looking out the window.

"Our family is broken,"she said.

"Hey,"Angelus said softly in her ear rapping his arms around her. Drusilla smiled. "It's coming back together,"he said. Spike glared jealously.

"They will come for me and than Angel will stake your ass!"said a small voice from behind. The three vampires turned to see Dawn, strapped to a chair. Drusilla and Spike were uninvited from the hotel, but, Angelus could not be uninvited since he was Angel in a way. Angelus smiled walking over to Dawn.

"What if your dead before they find us?"He said softly. Dawn looked away but he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "What if I sink my teeth into that pretty little neck of yours? What if I snap your fingers off one by one? What if I tear your rib cage open and drink the blood from your still beating heart?" Dawn tried not to show the fear that had taken over her. She trembled slightly.Angelus smiled cruelly. He patted her cheek and walked away looking out the window.

"We need to get rid of the angel beast with out getting rid of you,"Drusilla said with a pout. She looked at Dawn. "Can I play with her?"Dawn's eyes widened as Drusilla looked at her long nails, nails she had used to cut people's throats.

"Not yet pet,"Spike said softly.

"I don't see why not, there's no harm hurting the bait a little,"said Angelus. Spike shook his head as Drusilla walked over to Dawn. Spike looked at Angelus.

"Alright genius. We lure Angel here, two slayers, and the rest of the whole happy gang than what? We are out numbered and there gonna be even more pissed if Dawn is scratched up. What is your plan? Assuming you have one and haven't completely lost your marbles from being all souled up so long,"Spike spat.

"I'm not the one who's gone soft am I?"Angelus growled. Spike glared.

"I have not gone soft!"Spike yelled and the two began fighting. Drusilla laughed happily.

"Just like old times,"she told Dawn as if this was something very important and should be cherished by both of them. Drusilla circled Dawn."They say your a key, so you must have power,"she said to herself and smiled. Dawn screamed as blood splattered on her face, Angelus had broken Spike's nose. Drusilla knelt down and licked the blood off Dawn's face as Dawn tried to pull away looking sick.

"Bloody hell!"Spike yelled and the two got in a fist fight. Drusilla watched happily, a wry smile appearing on her lips and she stepped away watching the fight. Dawn tried to loosen the rope on her wrists, she had to get out of there. She looked at Angelus and shuddered.

"He's not Angel,"she whispered to herself over and over than her eyes fell on Spike who at the moment was kicking Angelus. With out a soul, he had watched over her, cared for her, and now, he was helping them hold her hostage. She had often forgotten Spike was a soulless vampire all those times he had saved her. The only reason he looked after her was because he wanted Buffy, and the chip wouldn't let him hurt anyone anyway.

"I'm not soft!"Spike snarled.

"Is that why you were the slayers bitch all those years with out a soul?"Angelus demanded.

"I had a bloody chip in my head, not like I could do much!"Spike snarled.

"you could have set there house on fire! Chip wouldn't have stopped that would it?"Angelus demanded. Spike's jaw clenched. Angelus smirked when there was no reply. "Your the slayers bitch and always will be until she's dead!"Angelus snarled.Spike looked at the ground. Angelus's eyes traveled back to Dawn. "I have great plans for you,"He hissed softly.

* * *

"TELL ME!"Angel yelled shaking the alarmed demon.

"I swear! I haven't seen nothin!"cried the demon alarmed. Angel growled and punched him turning away.

"Was that really necessary?"Andrew said blinking as the demon fell to the ground.

"No, but it makes me feel better,"Angel said crossing arms.

"No one seems to have seen Angelus,Drusilla,Spike or Dawn at all, it's like they disappeared with out a trace,"Buffy said shaking slightly. Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Guess it's time to just go bad ass hunting then,"Gunn said. Gwen smiled.

"Yeah, Gunn and I are going to go_ bad ass hunting_, that's it,"she said with a grin and the two walked off. Angel punched the wall of a building.

"We will find her,"said Willow looking at Angel and Buffy sadly.

"Isn't there some type of tracking spell?"Angel demanded.

"I can try,"Willow said.

"Well go! Get ingredients or something! We will keep looking!"Angel snarled angrily. Willow and Kennedy left quickly.

"Keep it calm there big fella,"said Xander. Angel opened his mouth to justify his crakiness when a scream was heard. They all took off toward the shriek. A vampire was lowering his neck towards A young woman's neck. Her eyes were wide with fear. Connor grabbed a stake and charged after him, but, Buffy was faster. She pinned the vampire against the wall.

"Run!"Wesley told the girl and she took off. Buffy looked at the vampire.

"Have you seen him around?"Buffy demanded pointing at Angel.

"Angelus? Sure have,"the vampire said.

"Where?"Angel growled. The vampire stared at him strangely.

"Killing people here and there, gloating that he has this huge plan to destroy the world. I doubt he's really as tough as he thinks,"the vampire said. Buffy took out a stake."Hey hey! I gave you the information that you wanted!" Buffy staked him right through the heart and he turned to dust. Angel sighed.

"Your Angelus in a way. If you were him where would you go?"Andrew asked. Angel sighed.

"I don't know, I don't even know what he's planning,"said Angel and he kicked a wall.

"Angelus is cunning and cruel. He isn't reckless. He has something planned, the question is what,"said Wesley.

"The summers girl is a key,"stated Illyria.

"Yeah, so?"said Buffy.

"Perhaps he will tried to use her,"stated Illyria as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Buffy if possible went paler than she already was.

"She can only open that one dimension right?"said Xander.

"She is a key to all dimensions,"Illyria stated.

"What do you mean she's a key?"Connor demanded.

"She is powerful energy, energy that opens other worlds. She is as ancient as I am. Her energy has been harnessed into a human soul,"said Illyria and she looked very curious about this. Connor blinked. "She is a green color. I have met her before, have used her before, but she does not remember. "

"She's still Dawn and we need to save her!"Angel yelled.

"Maybe Willow is done with that tracking spell? Perhaps we should go check on her,"Giles said.

* * *

"Hey there little red,"said Lorne smiling at Willow. Willow gave him a smile. "How goes the hunt?"

"Not so good,"Willow said with a sigh and she began taking out spell casting ingredients out of a bag. Lorne sighed sadly. Kennedy looked around nervously.

"Angelus could pick us off one by one. He could come at any moment,"Kennedy stated.

"Well that's cheerful,"said Lorne with a small frown. Willow began chanting.

"This should work right?"Lorne asked.

"If she's in Los Angeles,"said Willow.

"Angelus wouldn't take her that far out right?"Kennedy said.

"It depends on his purpose,"Willow said and she shuddered. A ball of light appeared. "I got it!"Willow said happily. "It should lead us to Dawn!" The door opened and the rest of the gang walked in.

"That ball of light should lead you to Dawn,"Lorne said.

"Alright than, I'll go,"said Angel.

"Alone? Are you mental?"demanded Connor.

"I can't risk putting you all in danger. Angelus wont kill me he wouldn't risk his own life like that, but I can't promise any of you safety,"said Angel.

"Angel none of us are safe anyway, were going with you!"said Buffy.

"All of us,"said Wesley.

"Except Gunn and Gwen who are on a date,"Andrew pointed out. Angel shifted nervously.

"You can't go alone, face it,"said Connor crossing his arms. Angel sighed.

"Lets go."

* * *

****

1890 Spain

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up mate?"Spike said looking at Angelus holding up four fingers. Angelus swayed slightly and leaned against a barn.

"Eight,"Angelus said and hiccuped dropping a bottle of rum. Darla rolled her eyes and Drusilla giggled.

"Mayon,"Darla said reading from an old dusty book she had stolen from a farmer she had eaten.

"Eh?"said Spike looking at her.

"It's a hell dimension. If our world and their world ever connected pain, chaos, misery, and destruction would befall the people of earth, and demons will grow more powerful than ever imaginable,"Darla said reading it from the book and she smiled. Angelus grabbed the book with interest.

"Sounds like a good time,"he said softly and hiccuped. Darla kissed him.

"You taste like rum,"she said licking her lips.

Liam

Angelus cocked his head and looked around. Standing on a bridge a few feet from them, was his sister Katherine.

"I forgive you,"she said softly. Angelus stared.

"What?"Darla asked.

"Daddy, that little girl looks as if she knows you. Maybe we should go play with her,"Drusilla said and smiled again holding a doll close to her.

"Are you two bloody daft? What little girl?"Spike demanded looking around. Angelus stared.

"I don't see anyone,"Darla said rolling her eyes. Angelus shook her head.

"She's gone now, can't feel her no more. She's back in the stars, that one,"Drusilla said pointing. Angelus looked up. Darla looked at Drusilla than to Angelus.

"Your drunk and she's crazy. There's no little girl. While were on the subject, lets go find one. There delicious,"Darla said and frowned. "Where's the book?"she demanded. Angelus looked down. The book he had, that talked of the dimension of Mayon, was gone.

* * *

****

present day

* * *

Angel and the group stopped at a door to a house. It was in the outskirts of Los Angeles and wasnt' an apartment and had a back yard. The ball of light disappeared.

"I guess Dawns in there,"Willow said. Angel kicked down the door and they entered. There was blood on the floor and two bodies. There was still fresh blood on them. Buffy licked her lips as if hungry. They all held up stakes and other weapons expecting anything. They walked into the next room. Angelus and Drusilla were making out. Buffy gasped in shock. They both looked up. Angelus smiled darkly.

"I was wondering when you would show up,"he said. Drusilla laughed softly.

"Where is Dawn?"growled Angel.

"Spike's watching her. I had to keep him busy some how,"Angelus said and he licked Drusilla's cheek. Drusilla laughed softly.

"Your out numbered. Tell us where Dawn is and we might think of not killing you!"Buffy snarled. Angelus smirked darkly.

"Your right, I am out numbered,"he said and whistled. The room piled with vampires. They were surrounded.

"Problem solved!"he said and laughed, "did you really think I was that stupid?"

"Looks like we have to fight!"Angel yelled. The group began fighting the group of vampires. Angel was about to bring his stake to a vampire in front of him when his gaze fell on a little girl that looked at Katherine standing in the corner. She put her fingers to her lips as if to silence him. The next minute a sharp blow hit Angel in the head and he blacked out.


	14. Captured

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. **

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

Angel opened his eyes and looked around confused. A dripping sound echoed in his head. Angel grunted and sat up. There were shackles on his hands, he was chained to the wall. Angel growled and pulled trying to break the chains. He was strong, but not that strong. Angel sighed defeated and took a look around. He appeared to be in a dungeon. It was a small square dark stone room.

"Well this can't get any worse,"Angel said to himself.

"Hey boss!"said a familiar voice.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no!"Angel said looking up to see Harmony. Harmony smiled and waved.

"Well, I guess your not my boss anymore,"Harmony said thoughtfully and she smiled. She walked around the room with a look of disgust."Well this is a filthy place. Angelus said I should keep you company! I've joined up with him. No offense, but he's more fun."Said Harmony. Angel hit the back of his head against the stone wall. "Your not still mad at me for betraying you are you boss, I mean, Angel?"Asked Harmony. Angel let out a sigh.

"Harmony could you, I don't know, let me go?"Angel demanded.

"No can do. Angelus, who by the way, is a much hotter version of you told me to keep you chained up,"said Harmony.

"We look exactly alike!"Angel snapped.

"Yeah, but there's just something more appealing about him,"said Harmony thoughtfully.

"He's evil?"

"That's it!"Harmony said. Angel sighed annoyed.

"What about the others? Are they safe? What about Dawn!"Angel cried.

"I don't know,"Harmony said not looking like she really cared.

"Are we even in the same house?"Angel demanded.

"Oh yeah. The guy was rich. Has this dungeon beneath his house. Ever wonder why rich people are usually evil?"Harmony said.

"It's come across my mind once or twice,"Angel muttered. Harmony smiled and started talking about shoes. Angel groaned hitting his head against the wall again. Harmony was the worst torture imaginable.

* * *

Willow tried to scream but nothing would come out. The pain she felt was excruciating. She couldn't see, she couldn't speak. She was blind folded and gagged.The warm substance dripping down her arm after the intense pain she had felt was enough to tell her it was blood. She heard Angelus's cold laugh. She was tied to a chair, unable to chant spells, to weak to do a spell non verbally. 

"Your not that powerful are you witch? A little pain, and you break like a twig."Angelus's voice came cruelly. It was Angel's voice but lacked it's usual tenderness. Willow groaned trying to remember how she had ended up here. There was a big fight. All of them against at least fifty vampires.

"Your probably wondering whats going on, you got a nasty bump on your head. In case your really stupid, we won,"said Angelus sounding pleased. Willow groaned. She tried to move but failed. Herr feet and arms were tied to a chair.

"We can burn the witch and watch her howl, it would be lovely daddy,"Drusilla's voice came.

"Soon,"Angelus said sounding pleased.. Willow tried to scream, but it was muffled. She heard Drusilla and Angelus laugh. Was she the only survivor? Where was Kennedy? What happened? She bowed her head, she had failed her friends.

* * *

"We all okay?"Xander asked looking around. The group were all in a small dank room all laying on the floor. 

"I can't move!"Connor yelled.

"It's a nice little drug, it paralyzes you,"came a familiar voice. Spike stood in the corner of the room. He lit up a cigarette.

"Where is Dawn?"demanded Buffy.

"Here!"Dawns quiet voice came. She was out of Buffy's site, and Buffy couldn't turn her head.

"Thank god! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"Buffy cried.

"I'm okay,"Dawn said.

"Where's Willow?"yelled Kennedy.

"Angelus took her off, along with Illyria,"said Spike.

"They took down Illyria?"demanded Wesley.

"No, actually, we said we wouldn't kill you if she agreed to help us. She said some weird things about being to high and mighty to be threatened by such a thing and she would just find a new guide,but, I guess the Fred in her just wouldn't let you down."said Spike.

"Where is Angel?"cried Buffy.

"Not here,"Spike said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why on earth would they want Illyria's help, and for what?"Wesley questioned. Spike didn't answer.

"Spike you have to let us go!"Andrew cried.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm evil again,"said Spike.

"I thought you were our friend! You fought by our side before when you had no soul!"Xander said. Spike blew out smoke into Xander's face. Xander coughed.

"Like you said before mate, we were never friends and it was all to get into a girls pants,"Spike said with no feeling and he stood up and walked away.

"I don't believe that!"Buffy said.

"Believe what you want,"Spike snapped.

"If it was all to get into my pants why did you stick around after I died?"Buffy demanded. Spike gave no answer. The door opened and Drusilla came in.

"We need the electric girl,"she said to Spike and she smiled.

"Well since Gunn isn't here, and no ones asked where he is, it's safe to assume she's with him. Sniff 'em out love,"said Spike.Drusilla giggled and nibbled on Spike's neck a small love bite and she walked out.

"You are aware that Drusilla and Angelus are together behind your back are you not?"Wesley asked. Spike stared at him.

"Of course I know. I'm not bloody stupid, I can smell it all over them!"said Spike.

"You can smell it?"Andrew demanded.

"Oh yeah, Vampires have heightened smelling and hearing,"Lorne said willing his body to move. He knew he shouldn't have come along, he just knew it.

"Believe me, there's things about your private life I wish I didn't know. It's not like the supernatural nose or ears give me a lot of choice in the matter,"Spike muttered.

"Words cannot express how much I am never going to the bathroom anywhere near you again," Xander said.

"So what is the plan? Assuming Angelus has one?"Giles asked.

"Why the bloody hell would I tell you?"Spike growled.

"Revenge,"said Buffy. Spike looked at her. "He's all over your girl! You should try to get him back, get revenge."Said Buffy. Spike laughed softly.

"You don't get it, he's always been all over Drusilla. _Always_. There's no use in revenge, I've tried,"Spike said. Buffy looked shocked.

"He, you, always?"Buffy said.

"Full sentences would be nice,"Spike said.

"Is that why you hate him?"Wesley asked. Spike didn't answer, he just lit up another cigarette.

* * *

**_1880 London_**

"How could you let him do that Drusilla?"William roared looking at his sire.William had just recently been sired and still didn't understand that much about vampires. Drusilla cocked her head and tried not to smile, but she giggled as if she found something very funny.

"Are you cross dear Willie?"she asked. William clenched his fists. Hours earlier he had walked in on Angelus and Drusilla, than Angelus had given a speech about how vampires could take whatever they wanted, but nothing was there's.

"I thought we had something special!"William yelled.

"We do,"Drusilla said with a playful smile. William picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. Drusilla let out a small whimper and hid her face. William's anger faded away.

"I'm sorry baby,"he said. Drusilla walked over and leaned her head on his shoulder and William sighed closing his eyes. There was no use taking it out on Drusilla. It was Angelus's fault. He vowed from that moment on to do everything in his power to make Angelus annoyed and miserable.

* * *

"She always liked him more than me,"Spike said with a sigh. "I gave her fancy jewelery everything a girl would want, you know? In the end she left me for some chaos demon and once Angelus is back she goes running to him again. Sure she came for me, but I've always been second best,"Spike said. Xander let out an annoyed sigh. Listening to Spike moan about Drusilla was probably equal to the torture Angel was going through with Harmony. The door opened. Illyria and Gwen were pushed in. Drusilla stepped in with her hand around Gunn's throat. Angelus stepped in and smirked.Drusilla shifted seeming excited. Spike looked at Angelus confused. 

"Do it,"Angelus said. Gwen glared at him.

"Bite me,"she snapped and spit on him. Angelus pinned her against the wall and bit her neck. Gwen screamed.

"GWEN!"Gunn yelled. Angelus pulled away licking blood of his lips.

"Now do what I tell you to or Drusilla snaps your boyfriend's neck!"Angelus growled. Gwen glared and walked over to Buffy. Buffy stared confused.

"It's not going to work,"Gwen said quietly, "We tried it before."

"Whats going on?"Buffy demanded.

"He wants us to take the vampire out of you like what we did to Angel So he can be with the vampire you,"said Gwen with a sigh.

"We already tried it, it wont work!"Buffy yelled.

"Illyria filled me in. You tried it before you had a soul. You morons! There was nothing to split when she had no soul. All she was was a vampire! Of course it didn't work! NOW DO IT!"Angelus yelled. Gwen looked at Gunn and put her hand on Buffy's chest. With her other hand the she took the L.I.S.A. off. A serge of electricity went through Buffy. Dawn bit her lip. Angelus would get the soulless Buffy, but on the other hand, her sister would be human again. Illyria dug her hand into Buffy. Buffy screamed. Illyria pulled out a black substance and let it go. Buffy stared up up at the demon who wore her face. It let out a cruel laugh and Angelus smirked.


	15. Life of a Hostage

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. **

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated since November. I tried to leave up a notice but I never got around to it, I think it's in my profile though. Anyway this is a really slow time of the year for me but i'm back! In early February updates should be back to every Friday. It'd start now but I have some stuff coming up that will get in the way. Thanks for being so patient, **

**Novembermists**

**Disclaimer- Angel, Buffy, etc don't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**"Disgusting,"The vampire Buffy spat on the human Buffy's face. Buffy screamed. Still paralyzed she couldn't wipe it off. The vampire Buffy looked at Angelus. "I want to choose a new name for myself, a different name than that pathetic creature,"she snarled looking at Buffy. Angelus smirked. 

"We'll think of one for you,"Angelus said and he glared down at Buffy. "Spike, put her with Angel,"Angelus snapped. Spike didn't move."Spike!"

"Were you talking to me? I'm sorry, you seem to be confusing me with someone who actually takes orders from you,"Spike drawled. Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god they even fight when there evil!"Gunn said. Drusilla smiled to herself. Angelus growled at Spike and punched Spike in the face. Spike kicked Angelus sending him flying to the wall. They both got into their vampire faces fighting. Gunn tried to get Drusilla to let go of him. Drusilla watched Spike and Angelus fight as if pleased. The vampire Buffy sighed as if bored. Drusilla let Gunn go. Gwen ran to him and hugged him. Illyria cocked her head. Drusilla grabbed the human Buffy and hauled her away. Spike and Angelus stopped fighting both looking after her.

"What do we do with these sods?"Spike asked Angelus wiping blood off his nose looking at the others. He looked at it and licked it.

"Same thing did to the witch,"Angelus said with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WILLOW!?"Kennedy demanded.

"Tortured her a little. I was bored. I want them all to be alive when we use Dawn to open the world to that hell dimension Mayon. Knowing how they all failed,"Angelus said with a cruel smirk. Drusilla came back.

"What do we do with them daddy?"Drusilla said with a giggle.

"Lock them all up. When we get bored we can pull one out to torture,"Angelus said eyes falling on Connor. Connor glared up at him. Angelus snapped his fingers and they all got pulled away.

* * *

Angel groaned. Harmony was still chatting away. He looked around for something he could possibly stake himself with and sighed remembering he was human. He continued his search, hoping to find something to stake _her_ with. The door opened and Drusilla came in and threw Buffy on the ground. "Harmony dear, why don't you take a break and get a drink or two,"Drusilla said with a smirk. Harmony smiled and got up. Drusilla locked the door. 

"Buffy!?"Angel said trying to move towards Buffy but the shackles on his arms prevented him. Buffy didn't move, she laid on the ground stiffly.

"I'm okay, they drugged us or something. Were paralyzed. It should wear off,"Buffy muttered.

"Is everyone alright, is Dawn alright?"Angel asked swallowing.

"Yeah everyone's okay,"Buffy said. He foot twitched slightly. Angel silently urged her to hurry up, to get the feeling back in her legs and kick down the door or something useful. Angel frowned looking at her. She looked different he couldn't' pin point how. Buffy let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm human,"she said. Angel stared shocked his mouth falling open slightly.

"What?"

"Illyria and Gwen did it for Angelus. They took the vampire out of me, like they did to you. The other me is out there with Angelus,"Buffy said. Angel couldn't help it, he smiled. Buffy and he were both human. They both could be together with no worries, except for the fact they were both captured by Angel's insane and evil counterpart.

"Well, at least some good came out of it,"Angel said.

"Did it? Instead of just worrying about Angelus,Drusilla, and Spike, we have to worry about me too."

"That thing isn't you Buffy,"Angel said softly. Buffy put an effort to turn her face to look up at him. "It's a demon wearing your face. You have to remember that."

"Yeah. I'm worried. Angelus wont kill us. It in dangers his and the other me's life, but, the others are un protected. He could be killing one of our friends, he already tortured Willow I think!"Buffy said and she closed her eyes.Angel pulled at his chains, wishing he had some vampire strength right about now, still, even that might not have been enough.

"We need to get out of here, save the rest, save Dawn. This is my fault. I should have planned this better!"Angel said and he kicked the wall.

"It's no ones fault but Angelus's,"Buffy said.

"He's me,"Angel said quietly.

"He's not you,"Buffy said almost mockingly, "He's a demon wearing your face." Angel smiled.

"Turning my own words against me?" He asked. Buffy smiled and he grinned. Angel shivered. He wasn't used to being cold, it never really bothered him when he was dead. Angel sighed sliding down the wall coming into a sitting position. He reached out and grabbed Buffy's hand. "Once you can move you can break us out of here, now we just have to figure out what we'll do next,"Angel said and his eyes fell on the opposite side of the room where a little girl stood, and disappeared.

* * *

Willow opened her eyes slowly. She frowned, there was a metallic taste in her mouth. It slowly dawned on her that it was blood, her blood. She licked her lips. Her lip was bleeding, probably from being punched by Angelus which must have happened sometime through out her torture. Her memory was a big foggy. She was tied to a chair lonely and forgotten. Willow closed her eyes concentrating. The rope that bound her slowly began to untie. It fell to the ground and Willow stood up and held onto the chair for support. A wave of dizziness passed over her. 

Willow made her way slowly to the door and stopped. Willow muttered a spell in a different language and she watched her hand turn transparent to becoming completely invisible. The rest of her body followed. Willow didn't know her hair had changed from the familiar red to the frightful jet black as she disappeared from view. Her eyes had changed as well, but she had no knowledge of this. She opened the door slowly and slipped through. She looked around. Buffy and Angel or Angelus stood side by side.

"I want my name to be feared,"the vampire Buffy said to Angelus, although Willow had no clue who they were. She assumed the Buffy before her was her best friend, not a monster.

"Yeah, Buffy doesn't really strike fear into the hearts of men,"Angelus said with a roll of eyes.

"I like my name! I want a differen't name than that disgusting thing chained in the basement!"The vampire Buffy snapped. Willows eyes widened. Another Buffy? Did this mean Buffy was human and this was her evil counterpart?

"It's a very nice name,"Angelus said sarcastically looking up. His ears perked and Willow blinked as he looked in her direction. She could have sworn he had seen her but he looked away.

"How about Laufeia after the Norse god of destruction?"Angelus asked looking bored.

"I want my victims to be able to pronounce my name,"The vampire Buffy snapped.Willow slowly started to edge towards the door.

"Hey, I just want to shut you up so we can stop the witch from escaping,"Angelus said with a roll of his eyes and he sniffed. Willow's eyes widened in horror and she made a run for it. "I love it when they run,"Angelus said and he put his game face on, fangs appearing. Willow ran down the hall, Angelus was right behind her. She ran past Drusilla who was humming a child's lullaby, knocking her over slightly, she ran into the room Drusilla had just exited. Dawn was in there tied to a chair looking bored.

"Who's there!?"Dawn called.

"Shh!"Willow said. Drusilla walked in looking around with a frown. Angelus appeared at her side. Willow groaned feeling woozy. Her magic had just about had it and she became visible. Drusilla and Angelus stood there not making a move. Willow frowned wondering why.The next second she felt someone grab her roughly from behind. Willow gasped.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"Spike's voice drawled in her ear. It sent chills down her spine. Willow winced in pain as his grip on her hair grew tighter. She felt sick. Spike pulled her head back so he could look at her. Spike's yellow eyes stared at her and he licked his fangs. Drusilla giggled. "Let me have some fun with red here yeah?"Spike said.

"Knock yourself out. I"m hungry, i'm going for some take out- I just _love _Chinese,"Angelus said and Willow felt more sick when she realized he meant the people and he left. "Harmony and I are going to have fun with the children,"Drusilla said.

"What childr-never mind,"Spike said letting go of Willow's hair and grabbing her arm. Drusilla left laughing happily. "Come on,"Spike said pulling her out of the room and down the hall leaving Dawn alone.

* * *

"Almost, almost,"Connor said willing is leg to move. They were still paralyzed. They had been moved to a different room, a locked room and they were shackled to the walls by their hands. Drusilla walked in looking happy. 

"Time to play children,"she said a hungry look in her eyes. Harmony followed.

"Oh, he is just delicious!"Harmony said eying Connor.

"He's daddy's son,"Drusilla said grabbing Connor's chin forcing him to look at her. Connor glared at her darkly. Drusilla eyed him almost fondly.

"He's gorgeous,"Harmony said with a smile.

"Darla and Angelus's creation,"she said licking Connor's neck. Connor shivered.

"This one I will keep forever and ever,"she said her eyes meeting Connor's angry ones.

"So, what is Angelus planning to do with the Slayer's sister?"Harmony asked licking her lips standing before Gunn. He was not paralyzed but shackled against the wall. "How you been? I'm really sorry about the betrayal thing, but you know how it goes,"Harmony said.

"She's a key, very pretty actually,"Drusilla said.

"You can see her?"Giles demanded.

"Well Drusilla's not the sanest person there is Giles,"Xander muttered.

"Daddy's going to open the world into hell,"Drusilla said with a smile.


	16. Haunted

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. :)**

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Thanks for the tip about Willow's powers. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. **

**

* * *

**

"Where are you taking me?"Willow demanded and tried to do a spell to knock Spike out, but a wave of dizziness over came for her. Willow groaned.

"I want to show you something red now quit wasting magic,"Spike snapped pulling her into a room. He closed the door tightly. The room was empty, there were some blood stains on the floor, and on a table was a clear glass orb.

"What is that?"Willow asked.

"Alright Red, lets put it this way, your one of the biggest, baddest witches in the world,"Spike said lighting up a cigarette. Willow coughed. "Do you really think a few punches is going to make your powers so weak?"Spike demanded. Willow frowned.

"What are you saying?"Willow asked.

"I'm saying Angelus, as thick headed as he is, isn't stupid enough to leave a powerful witch tied up unattended. This orb is an orb of _adficio_. Not that rare,"said Spike.

"I've heard of this before,"Willow said trying to remember, she didn't feel as sick anymore, which was a plus.

"You should have, it's every witches worst nightmare. It sucks magic anywhere with in a mile to it,"Spike said.

"It steals magic?"Willow asked.

"Yeah, I take it you've been feeling woozy every time you tried a spell. That's because this orb sucks the magic out of you. It can be dangerous if you try to powerful of a spell. Spells take energy, big spells take more energy. To much energy sucked out of you could kill you,"Spike said. Willow stared at it and back to Spike. He still had his hand closed on her arm tightly. The orb was close however. She brought her foot back and kicked it up high kicking the orb and it went flying and it smashed to pieces against the wall.

"Thanks for the information,"Willow said and with a wave of her hand Spike slammed against the wall unconscious. Willow walked out stepping over him with a smile.

* * *

"Open the world into hell?"Giles said looking horrified. 

"Is there an echo in here?"Harmony said with a roll of her eyes. Drusilla smiled with excitement.

"It's a hell dimension called Mayon. If a gate was ever to be opened between our world and it chaos and death and destruction would befall us. The world would be cast into hell, Paradise,"Drusilla said with a grin. She became very serious as she looked at Connor. Connor shifted under her penetrating gaze.

"What?"Connor snapped.

"You and I are siblings, same daddy,"Drusilla said. Connor stared at her. He didn't quite seem to know what to say. "I'm daddy's favorite, but don't feel lost little lamb,"Drusilla said tracing his face with her fingers. "Your very much wanted."

"She's not all there is she?"Lorne said with a bitter laugh.

"I never have normal friends,"Harmony said with a sigh. She was sitting on a couch, using Wesley as a foot rest. Wesley glared at her.

"Do you mind?"Wesley demanded.

"No,"Harmony said cheerfully and Wesley sighed in frustration, the drug they had been infected with still prevented them from moving even though they were chained. "I mean Fred turned into an ancient demon and Drusilla thinks she talks to stars,"Harmony said with a sigh. "My life is so stressful."

"Oh yes, you poor_ poor_ thing!"Xander hissed.

"I know,"Harmony said with a sigh.

"Millions of people could die if Angelus succeeds in opening the doorway between our world and this hell dimension,"Giles said looking horrified.

"Billions! Why does everyone always underestimate me?"Drawled the cold voice of Angelus. He stood in the door way a cruel smile on his lips. Drusilla smiled. Illyria stepped in behind Angelus.

"Illyria!?"said Wesley.

"I like this form of Angel better than the other, he shows more authority to those beneath him,"Illyria stated.

"He's evil!"said Gunn with a sigh.

"Isn't she?"asked Lorne.

"Not the point,"Wesley said with a sigh.

"I am Illyria God-King of the Primordium and I am neither good or evil, I am power,"she stated eyes narrowed.

"Where is Gwen?"Gunn demanded.

"Gwen, Gwen,"Angelus said looking as if he was having trouble remembering the name. "Oh, you mean this?"Angelus asked and he disappeared out of their room and came back holding an unconscious Gwen. He dropped her to the floor. She had two holes in her neck. Gunn's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"I can almost move my legs,"Buffy said to Angel. Angel was staring off into the distance. "Angel?" 

"What? Oh that's great,"Angel said with a sigh.

"I'm doing the best I can,"Buffy snapped.

"I know,"Angel said with a sigh.

"Need a hand?"chimed a voice. Angel looked up to see Willow standing in the doorway. She smiled and snapped her fingers and the shackles around Angel turned to dust.

"Who's there?"Buffy asked still unable to move.

"Willow,"Angel said with a smile.

"Great, Will, do you think there is anyway you can get me to move?"Buffy asked. Willow looked thoughtful and put her hands on Buffy's bask and began chanting in a different language. It sounded Latin. Buffy got up slowly and smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it,"Willow said. Angel grabbed Buffy and kissed her. Willow raised an eyebrow looking surprised.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from turning into a vampire,"Angel said softly.

"Don't be. I'm a tough girl,"Buffy said.

"I'm glad you two are having a moment but we really have to save the others and Dawn before Angelus opens a gateway to a hell dimension and kills us all,"Willow said.

"We need to split up. One of us goes for Dawn the other two go for the others,"said Angel.

"We need more man power we don't know how many vampires Angelus has,"Buffy said.

"Then i'll go for Dawn and you two escape and get help,"Angel said. Buffy looked at the ground thinking.

"I think Willow and I can handle it as long as she can make the others able to move,"Buffy said and she bit her lip.

"If you get the chance to kill Angelus, don't hesitate,"Angel said as if reading her mind.

"We don't know what it could do to you,"said Willow.

"I don't care. Angelus has to be killed,"Angel said and he gave them a small smile before walking out. Angel walked down the hall slowly and quietly. He didn't have his vampire senses anymore so he didn't have any idea what room to look for Dawn. He looked behind him to find Buffy and Willow were already gone.

"Bugger,"said a familiar voice and Spike stumbled out of a room, he was holding his head. Spike looked at Angel.

"The witch is free,"Spike snapped. Angel stared at Spike surprised. Spike thought he was Angelus? For once Spike's inability to pay attention to the small yet important things like Angel's heart beat came in use.

"You let her get away?"Angel growled. He hated to pretend to be Angelus. Mostly because it always felt natural, but not this time. Maybe it was because he no longer had Angelus inside of him.

"Hey! She took me by surprise!"Spike snapped lighting up a cigarette. Angel rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, she broke the orb of _adficio_."

"Well go out and get a new one!"Angel ordered.

"Do I look like a lackey to you? Besides it's broad daylight outside and the nearest connection to a sewer is half a block away,"Spike snapped.

"Use a blanket,"Angel said with a shrug.

"You bloody do it,"Spike snapped. Angel shoved him into the wall. Spike growled his vamp face coming on.

"I'm the boss around here,"Angel growled. Spike slowly began to grin and he laughed. Angel looked at him confused.

"Well well well, look who's breathing,"Spike drawled.

"Damn, well, I wanted a fight anyways,"said Angel and he punched Spike in the face. Spike punched Angel back and kicked Angel knocking him into the wall. Angel grunted and grabbed Spike and slammed his head against the wall. Spike punched Angel in the stomach and Angel kneed him in the head.

"_Liam_,"said a voice. Angel looked at the doorway still holding Spike in a head lock. Katherine stood there. Angel stared at her.

"What do you want?"Angel asked her.

"I want you to let go of me you ponce,"Spike snapped and broke free punching Angel in the face. Spike scowled to find Angel wasn't looking at him, but behind him.

"When I kick your ass you could at least pay attention! It kinds of takes the fun out of winning,"Spike snarled kicking Angel in the stomach. Angel grunted not taking his eyes off Katherine. "But only a little,"Spike added with a smirk.

"Spike you couldn't win if my hands were tied behind my back,"Angel said and looked at Katherine waiting for an answer. Katherine shook her head. She stood silently as if waiting for something.

"Is that so?"Spike snarled and punched Angel.

"SPIKE!"Drusilla yelled sounding distressed.

"Dru?"said Spike and he glared at Angel and looked the hallway. He let out an annoyed sigh and ran down the hallway and disappeared. It was probably Buffy and Willow that had distressed Drusilla Angel assumed. Katherine laughed and did a hand motion for Angel to walk over to her. Angel began but she ran down the hall.

"Hey wait!"Angel yelled chasing after her. Her laughter echoed in his ears again as she took a left and Angel followed. She stood in front of a door before disappearing. Angel frowned and opened the door. When he looked in he saw Dawn tied to a chair.


	17. Friend or Foe

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. :)**

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Busy time of the year for me.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gwen!"Gunn cried in horror.

"She's alive, for now,"Angelus said and dropped her on the ground. Gunn looked at her with worry. "Her blood tasted horrible. In fact it electrocuted me,"Angelus said and he kicked Gwen.

"Leave her alone!"Connor snarled. Angelus smiled cruelly and walked over to Connor. He threw Connor across the room like he was a rag doll. Drusilla watched Connor fall to the ground with a crunch. She held a puzzled look on her face and whispered something to the doll she was holding. Connor growled and willed his body to move, but, the effect of the drug still had him in place.

"He's cute,"Harmony said eying Connor. Connor grimaced. Just what he needed, Harmony after him! Angelus walked over to Connor and grabbed him by his throat hauling him up to eye level. Connor struggled his feet didn't quite reach the ground.

"Your starting to piss me off,"Angelus said with a hint of a growl. Connor choked desperate for air.

"Funny, I could say the same about you,"Buffy's voice rang behind him. Angelus dropped Connor and turned. Buffy and Willow stood there. Angelus laughed.

"I don't know how either of you got loose, but your efforts are pointless,"Angelus said and nodded at Harmony. "Get the others."

"Others?"Harmony question looking up from her nails.

"Other vampires,"Angelus said with a glare.

"Oh them! There gone,"Harmony said.

"What do you mean there gone?"Angelus growled.

"I sent them home. I thought you said we didn't need them anymore,"Harmony said and frowned. "Hey does this nail look more red than this one-"

"I SAID WE PROBABLY DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE! NOT AS IN SEND THEM AWAY!"Angelus roared.

"Well sorry, maybe you should be more specific,"Harmony said and rolled her eyes, "That's the problem with you, and your human self, I never know what you want! I always have to read in between the lines,"Harmony said with a sigh. Angelus grabbed a stake.

"Hey now wait a minute-"said Harmony as Angelus advanced towards her. Willow began chanting in a different language. A sourceless wind blew through her hair. Connor slowly stood up as did the others. Willow had taken away the effects of the drug.

"Now this is what i'm talking about!"Gunn said clenching a fist. Lorne picked Gwen up.

"I'll just bring her to safety,"He said heading for the door. Drusilla stood in his way and hissed her eyes yellow and fangs sharp as knives.

"Or not,"Lorne said backing up.

"We have no weapons,"Wesley said grimly. Gunn broke a chair into pieces and passed Wesley, Buffy, Connor, and Kennedy.

"What do we do?"Andrew whispered to Xander.

"We could distract Angelus,"Xander said. Andrew's eyes Angelus who had transformed and had kicked Giles into a wall.

"How about we just run?"Andrew said. Gunn was battling with Drusilla. Illyria cocked her head and observed the fighting. She had recently declared that she had sided with Angelus but her eyes kept falling on Wesley. Harmony stood there and looked around.

"Well, i'm just going to go, looks like you've got things covered boss, and you were going to stake me anyway, so, i'm on my way,"Harmony said and ran out the door. No one bothered to stop her.

"We out number Angelus and Drusilla, it's Illyria i'm worried about,"Wesley whispered to Gunn the two had Drusilla cornered. Angelus was battling Buffy and Kennedy, two slayers and the odds weren't looking good. Connor was circling Illyria waiting for her to do something. Willow frowned. Willow sat in a chair.

"You okay?"Xander asked.

"Still haven't gotten my full power back yet, i'm fine,"Willow said and she stood up to help. Lorne held Gwen pacing back and forth looking for some way to help. Willow walked over to Giles who was unconscious and put her hand on him. He glowed slightly and he opened his eyes.

"SPIKE!"Drusilla screamed as Wesley and Gunn advanced on her.

"Just going to stand there, or are you going to pick a side?"Connor asked Illyria.

"I shall..."Illyria said eyes falling on Wesley once again. "Stay on the side with my guide." Connor smiled and moved to go help Buffy. That's when Spike ran in. Spike growled and punched Gunn knocking him to the floor. Wesley went to stab Spike with the stake but hesitated. Spike smirked and knocked the stake out of his hands.

"Shouldn't have hesitated!"Spike growled. Connor ran over and punched Spike knocking him into the wall. Spike growled. Gunn stood up and began battling Spike. Drusilla ran and came back with the evil Buffy. Gunn and Wesley battled Spike meanwhile Kennedy and Buffy were battling Angelus. Buffy dropped kicked Angelus and he doubled over. Kennedy went for the killing blow but Buffy put her hand out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait it could kill Angel!"Buffy said.

"I think Angel would want us to finish him off!"Kennedy yelled. The moment was lost as Angelus stood up and threw Buffy into a wall. Connor and Illyria advanced on the evil form of Buffy. Buffy was a super vampire, but against a super human and a demon, she was running out of luck. Drusilla had Xander by the throat. Andrew was punching her on the back which had no effect. Willow waved her hand and Drusilla slammed against the wall.Andrew,Xander,Giles, and Lorne cheered her on.

All the fighting stopped at once when a piercing scream reached their ears. Illyria stood with a broken piece of a table through the vampire form of Buffy's heart.

"NO!"Angelus growled. The vampire form of Buffy turned to dust. Buffy looked down expecting the worst, but, she was still alive.

"I'm alive!"Buffy cried happily. Angelus's eyes fell on Drusilla and Spike who both looked horrified. Angelus gritted his teeth as he reluctantly ordered them to retreat. Drusilla jumped up and clung to the ceiling jumping over Willow. She crawled across the feeling like a bug, dropped down by the door and ran out. Angelus pushed the startled Buffy and Kennedy out of the way and ran. Connor jumped in the way and Angelus punched him hard knocking him against the wall and escaped. Connor stood up with a scowl holding his face. Spike was less fortunate, he had two stakes pointed at him.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't stake you now fang boy!"Gunn yelled.

"Who do you think was the one who let the witch go?"Spike drawled. Gunn and Wesley exchanged startled glances. Spike knocked the stakes out of their hands and ran.

"We won,"said Andrew with a laugh.

"Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike are still out there,"Giles said grimly.

"One down three to go,"Xander said with a sigh.

"Angelus is still out there, and it's my fault,"Buffy said with a sigh.

"He you didn't know,"Kennedy said with a small smile. "I would have done the same thing."

"At least you know you can kill Angelus with out hurting Angel,"Lorne said passing the unconscious Gwen to Gunn. Gunn held her protectively. Buffy nodded.

"Lets get out of here,"Wesley said with a sigh.

"We need to find Angel and Dawn,"said Buffy.

"I need to take Gwen to a hospital,"Gunn said looking worried.

"You go ahead, we'll meet you at the hotel later,"Wesley said. Gunn nodded and ran off. Wesley,Connor,Buffy,Willow,Kennedy,Giles,Andrew,Lorne,Illyria, and Xander all split up to look for Angel.

* * *

"Angel!"Dawn cried. Angel ran over quickly and untied her. Dawn hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?"Angel asked looking her over with worry and moved her hair to observe her neck. He sighed in relief to see that she hadn't been bitten. Dawn nodded. Angel looked around the small room, there were no windows, and the yellow paint on the wall was giving him a headache.

"They want to use me to open earth into a hell dimension,"Dawn said and she shuddered. Angel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I"m not going to let that happen." Dawn smiled. "Come on,"Angel said and he led her out of the room and down the hallway. Illyria stood there with a frown on her face.

"Illyria?"Angel said.

"We must leave if we are to survive,"Illyria informed Angel.

"Where's Buffy and Willow and the others? Are they safe?"Angel demanded.

"There was a great battle. Your warriors fought bravely. I have slain the vampire form of Buffy. Her human form still lives. Everyone besides Gwen is alright. I believe our allies are around here looking for you. Angelus is not pleased and has escaped.We must find our allies."Illyria stated. Angel eyed the god-king and nodded.

"So is Gwen going to be okay? What happened?"Dawn asked.

"She was bitten but not turned,"Illyria stated.

"Hey!"said Xander and Andrew they ran over.

"Man am I glad to see you!"Xander stated hugging Dawn. They found the rest of the group and they found the cars outside unharmed and made it back to the hotel in safety. Gunn and Gwen were not there yet.

"Man am I glad to be here!"Lorne said with a sigh.

"I'll order pizza because i'm starving!"Connor said. Buffy sat near Dawn, she hadn't let Dawn out of her site since she had reunited with her.

"So your human, he's human, the other you is gone, i'm safe, and we can get Angelus and Angel will be alright, not a bad day,"Dawn said with a smile.

"Angelus will come after us again,"Angel said grimly.

"Willow, I have a question,"Wesley said looking thoughtful. Willow looked up.

"Spike said he let you go, is this true?"Wesley asked.

"I kind of knocked him unconscious,"Willow said. Wesley relaxed. He chuckled to himself, he actually thought Spike had been on their side. How silly of him. Willow frowned.

"It is a little strange now that I think about it,"Willow said. Wesley looked up. Everyone put their attention on Willow.

"He brought me into a room and showed me what was stopping my powers, he even took me in reaching distance. Maybe he was trying to help me out?"Willow said.

"Or maybe he's an idiot,"Angel said.

"So, Spike could be on our side?"Dawn said.

"It doesn't make sense why he would bring me that close unless he wanted me to break it,"Willow said.

"Or, he's an idiot!"Angel said. Giles looked thoughtful.

"He could be on our side."


	18. Kin

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**, **and** **QuikSylver** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. :)**

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I hope to update more often! **

* * *

"Something wrong?"Andrew asked. He wiped green sticky demon guts off him looking proud. He had helped slay a chaos demon. _He_ was one of the good guys now, a helper of the slayers, a killer of the vampyres, a- 

"The sign,"said Angel. Andrew raised an eyebrow and looked up at the sign forgetting about his rambling thoughts. Andrew frowned.

"Whats wrong with it?"Andrew asked looking at the sign which said **Angel Investigations: We help the helpless. **"It's perfect."

"Exactly!"Angel cried. Andrew frowned.

"Am I missing something?"He said looking at the silent Connor. Connor shrugged looking at Angel. He scratched his head and flicked demon guts off his shirt.

"Just because he's my dad doesn't make me understand him,"Connor said.

"It's been messed up, a lot."Angel said in his defense. He wasn't crazy.

"Spike did all that. But we haven't seen any signs of Spike,Angelus, or Drusilla in weeks. It's like they disappeared,"said Andrew walking into the hotel. Angel and Connor walked in Angel brooding.

"Do you think they left Los Angeles?"Connor asked. Giles looked up. He was sitting at a desk going through papers.

"I would hope not. They still want Dawn so I don't see why they would,"Giles said neatening his papers.

"Buffy?"said Angel.

"No that's Giles,"said Connor. Angel shot him a glare as Connor grinned.

"She's training with Kennedy,"Giles said.

"The others?"Angel asked.

"Working on cases or taking the day off,"Giles said.

"Taking the day off!?"Angel cried.

"It's not like we are that busy,"Giles pointed out adjusting his glasses.

"Angelus is still out there!"Angel said.

"There's been no sign of Angelus, Spike, or Drusilla. Connor hasn't caught their sent in weeks,"Giles said with a sigh.

"Maybe they did leave,"Andrew said with a shrug. Angel frowned. He walked into the basement and watched as the two slayers fought. Xander , Dawn, and Willow were watching. Buffy looked up and smiled at Angel. She ran over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Yuck,"Dawn said but she smiled. Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"You smell awful."

"That's because I just cut a demon in half,"Angel pointed out.

"Go take a shower,"Buffy said.

"Yeah I will, there's just something I wanted to talk to you about,"Angel said. Buffy looked at him curiously. The two walked outside so they were in private. Angel took a moment to look at the sunset. He still didn't take advantage of the sun like everyone else, and he still got a wave of fear that he'd never see it again as it set.

"Angel?"Buffy said softly.

"Do you believe in fate?"Angel asked. Buffy crossed her arms looking thoughtful.

"I believe you make your own fate. Why?"

"I signed away the shanshu prophecy. I thought that was my one chance of being human. It was supposed to make it so the prophecy would go to Spike. Yet i'm human, and he's not,"Angel said with a frown. Buffy looked at him.

"That's because you made it that way. Not all prophecies come true and the ones that do can't be signed away in my opinion,"Buffy said. Angel smiled. He sighed looking off.

"You never brooded like this so much before,"Buffy pointed out.

"I'm worried about Dawn. I know Angelus hasn't given up. He wants to open the world to hell and use her as a key. This isn't finished,"Angel said.

"We will deal with it,"Buffy said firmly.

* * *

"SPIKE!" 

Spike rolled his eyes. He was sitting in a kitchen with his feet on a table drinking from a vile of blood.

"SPIKE!"Angelus roared again. Spike finished the vile and disposed of it quickly. He glanced at two dead bodies. Angelus and Drusilla were getting suspicious of him not killing anyone. He put his head phones on.

"Loud bastard,"Spike said meaning Angelus. Angelus stormed in angrily. His eyes flashed yellow and his fangs were bared.

"What the hell are you doing!?"Angelus roared. Spike turned his sound up.

"What? Sorry peaches, I can't hear you,"Spike said loudly. Angelus growled and ripped the head phones off.

"Hey! Those are expensive!"Spike yelled.

"We don't need to buy things were vampires we can kill people to get them,"Angelus pointed out.

"We have to lay low before Mr.I'vegotasoul _finds_ us,"Spike pointed out. Angelus rolled his eyes. "Is there something you wanted?" Angelus sighed.

"It's Drusilla,"Angelus said. Spike looked up alarmed.

"What about her?"

"I can't find her,"Angelus said. Spike stood up and sniffed. He couldn't smell her scent. Spike glared at Angelus.

"This is your fault!"Spike growled.

"My fault?"Angelus growled.

"Yes! She was with you last! You have to pay attention to Dru!"Spike growled. Angelus growled at Spike and shoved him. Spike shoved him back. Angelus punched Spike in the face. A crack was heard as blood spurted out of Spike's nose. Spike growled his fangs appearing and he charged at Angelus. Angelus punched Spike in the stomach. Spike groaned and kicked Angelus into the wall.

"Now i'm angry,"Angelus said with a growl. The door opened and Harmony walked in in time to see Angelus launch Spike out the window into direct sunlight. The sun was setting but Spike still caught fire. Harmony moved out of the path of sunlight that came in through the broken window as she heard Spike screaming and cursing. Spike jumped back through the window and ran out of the room still on fire. Angelus smirked looking pleased as they heard the shower in the bathroom turned on in the next room.

"You could have killed him!"cried Harmony.

"Shame I didn't,"Angelus said. The sound of the shower disappeared and Spike stormed in soaked with angry burn marks on his skin.

"Ouch,"Harmony said observing Spike.

"Whats the matter Spike? Can't take the heat?"Angelus asked with a smirk. Spike punched Angelus knocking him down and grabbed a lamp using it as a weapon hitting Angelus repeatedly. Angelus kicked Spike in the chest and he slammed against the wall. Harmony rolled her eyes as They continued to fight.

"Fine, I guess no one wants to know where Drusilla went,"Harmony said walking out.

* * *

Connor walked out side. He closed his eyes. It was night, the sun had finally set. He liked night better than the day. He took out a cell phone and called his human parents. 

"Hey Mom! Yeah, i'm fine. I'll be home soon. I'm helping Angel. What? Mom i'm not dropping out of college trust me! What? No mom i'm not lying- What- well she's lying I am NOT a male stripper! Dad's cooking? The fire alarm? Okay, yeah I love you too, bye,"Connor said hanging up the phone. Connor shook his head and put the phone in his jeans pockets.

He chuckled. He closed his eyes again letting the wind blow through his hair. It felt good. He frowned as he caught a familiar scent. It wasn't Angelus's or Spike's but it was very familiar. He followed it to a small park where he saw Drusilla sitting on a swing. He stopped wondering if he should go back to the others or try to capture her now. They could figure out where Angelus and Spike were.

"Such glory,"Drusilla said in a mystified voice. She was staring right at Connor unblinking. Connor pulled out a stake. Drusilla didn't seem frightened. "Poor lost lamb. Not quite human, not quite vampire. He walks among us, but he is not one of us,"Drusilla said eying Connor. Connor slowly walked over curious. "I see the glory in you, that and dead baby fish swimming around your head,"she stated.

"Your crazy,"Connor said. Drusilla laughed and smiled.

"Do you know why?"she said. Connor looked startled. The truth was, he didn't. He had asked Angel about Spike and Drusilla but Angel had said it was a long story and changed the subject. When ever Connor probed his father about his past his father changed the subject. The truth was he knew little about his father. What he did know was after he got his soul back. Connor sat on the swing next to Drusilla.

"No, tell me,"Connor said. Drusilla didn't answer at first, she leaned over touching the ground. Some ants crawled on her hand.

"Well your daddy killed everyone I ever cared about, one by one,"she said crushing each ant one by one. "Until I was alone. Than he bit me and turned me into this and the dead baby angels sang,"she said with a grin. Connor blinked.

"He killed your family, why do you hang around with him?"Connor asked.

"He is my sire. There is an unexplainable connection there. Like invisible strings attaching us together,"Drusilla said.

"And who sired Spike?"Connor asked feeling excited. He could find out all he wanted about his father through Drusilla. All about his past, but, would he like what he found out? Drusilla suddenly grabbed Connor's arm.

"Hey!"Connor said trying to pull away and was surprised by the strength the tender looking woman had.

"Your trapped between worlds, not vampire not human. Do you want it? You can almost taste it. What your Mother and father are, what your meant to be,"Drusilla said licking her fangs which had appeared as she inched closer to Connor's neck.


	19. A Set Back

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**,**QuikSylver** **and** **Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews they really keep me going. :) **

**Thanks for the tips, I really appreciate them since I'm trying to become a better writer. :) **

**Ok thanks i'll try not to make things too old and make it more realistic :) **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I hope to update more often!

* * *

**

"Drusilla!"Snarled an angry voice. Her yellow eyes looked up to see Angel standing there with Buffy. Connor sighed in relief. Drusilla was out matched. Angel looked pissed. He had his hands clenched and Buffy took on a fighting position.

"Let him go Drusilla,"Angel ordered walking over cautiously careful not be too threatening to Drusilla, he didn't want Drusilla to hurt Connor to keep Angel back. Drusilla smiled happily.

"The gateway to a hell dimension will open and the world will drown in it's own blood,"Drusilla said cutting Connor's neck with a nail. A bead of blood appeared and she licked it off. Connor didn't dare to struggle, not when his neck was this close to her pearly white fangs.

"Drusilla let Connor go,"Angel growled. Drusilla stared at Angel with out blinking. Angel glanced at Connor. He was pretty close now. He made his move. He moved fast, but the vampire was faster. As Angel went to punch her in the face Drusilla countered and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. She had forgotten Connor for the moment dropping him to the ground. Connor rubbed his neck and stood up quickly ready to take on the vampire which had just held him captive. Drusilla advanced towards Angel.

"You know Drusilla, I think it's time you be put to rest, permanently,"Buffy said kicking Drusilla sending her flying. Angel went to help Buffy when the tune of a song for the Beatles rang in the air. Angel dug through his pockets and took out a cell phone.

"The Beatles?"said Connor raising an eyebrow. He ducked as a giant boulder flew over his head. He was going to help Buffy, but the slayer didn't seem to need help as she battled Drusilla. Angel looked at his phone to see who was calling. Angel frowned and looked disturbed.

"Who the hell is Sexillicious?"Angel demanded looking horrified. Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know,"Connor said shaking his head. Angel answered the phone.

"SPIKE!?"roared Angel.

"Spike's number is on your phone as Sexillicious?"demanded Connor looking alarmed. Drusilla glanced at Angel and even Buffy gave him a peculiar look.

"Yes i've seen her she's here. No, i'm not telling you where here is. How the hell did you get my number Spike- what- because your the enemy! What?"Angel said and he frowned. "Yes,"Angel said and hung up the phone.

"What is _Sexillicious_ doing calling you?"Connor asked smirking.

"He's looking for Drusilla,"Angel said with a roll of his eyes. "For some reason he thought I would help him,"Angel said with a frown. "How the hell did his number come up as Sexillicious?"

"If a name comes up it means there number is in your contacts list and you put there number under whatever name you want, when that person calls you that name comes up,"Connor explained to his technologically challenged father. Angel frowned.

"Contact list?"Angel said.

"Someone put it in your phone if you didn't,"Connor said tripping Drusilla as she ran after Buffy. Angel still looked like he didn't understand and gave the small phone a dirty look as he pocketed it. Drusilla turned and backhanded Connor. Connor slammed against a tree. "Ow." Angel helped Connor up. The two watched as Drusilla charged at Buffy.

Buffy ran over to a lamp post as Drusilla chased her. She jumped grabbing the lamp post with two hands and spun around and kicked Drusilla in the head. Drusilla fell and made a growl sound. Angel came up from behind Drusilla and hit her heard. Drusilla fell unconscious. Angel sighed. Angel hauled Drusilla over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her?"Buffy asked.

"Yeah, why not stake her?"Connor demanded.

"We can use her to lead us to Angelus and Spike,"Angel explained a dark look in his eyes. Buffy nodded.

"Take them out once and for all!"Buffy said and she paused. "What about Spike?"

"What about him?"Angel demanded.

"Are we going to kill him?"Buffy asked.

"Why not? He has no soul and he's working with Angelus,"Connor pointed out. Buffy sighed.

"he got my soul back, I want to try to get his back,"Buffy said. Angel sighed.

"Our main goal is to get Angelus. We can decide what to do about Spike and Drusilla later,"Angel said and he carried Drusilla into a dark alleyway. He dropped her on the ground. He looked at Connor and Buffy. Connor winced from loud music from a party that was going on the next door. His super hearing was not working in his favor at the moment.

"I'm going to pretend to be Angelus. She wont know i'm alive as long as her senses are distracted,"Angel explain.

"What about us?"Buffy asked.

"Follow at a safe distance,"Angelus said.

"Shouldn't we get the others to help?"Connor asked.

"We don't have time,"Angel said firmly. Buffy and Connor walked away out of site, crouching on a roof. They could see Angel fine. He waited patiently for Drusilla to get up.

"I don't like this plan,"Connor said. Buffy stared at him.

"Do you have a better one?"

"Not really." Both fell silent as down below Drusilla stirred.

"About time,"Angel snapped. Drusilla looked up.

"Daddy?"she said.

"Spikes waiting at the hide out, lets go,"Angel said. Connor glanced at Buffy.

"Wouldn't she realize it's Angel because he's wearing the same clothes?"Connor demanded.

"She's insane,"Buffy pointed out. "I'd be more worried about her noticing he's breathing and hearing his heart beat,"Buffy said and she climbed down a ladder remaining out of sight of Drusilla. Connor followed and the two leaned against a wall to a building. Buffy took out a mirror and angled it so she could see Angel and Drusilla. Drusilla stood up slowly observing Angel.

"Your the Angel beast,"she hissed and she ran.

"Dammit!"Connor yelled. The three ran after the vampire down an alley into another, but it was like she had disappeared into thin air.

"Can you sniff her out?"Angel asked.

"No, there's to many smells,"Connor said and swore again.

"How did she know it was you?"Buffy demanded.

"Could have been my smell,"Angel said with a sigh. The three walked back defeated although, Angel didn't seem to take it as hard as he should have. He didn't seem too bothered by it.

"I thought you two were going on a date,"Dawn said as Angel and Buffy entered.

"We did, we got to kick vampire ass, well, I got to kick vampire ass. Angel got phone calls from someone called Sexillicious,"Buffy said. Angel sighed.

"Excuse me?"Giles said nearly dropping the books he was skimming through. Wesley looked up cocking one eyebrow and Gunn choked.

"Don't worry, it was only Spike,"Connor said causing Giles to choke more. Xander blinked.

"I didn't know Angel was-"

"I'm not!"Angel yelled interrupting Xander. He let out a loud sigh. He explained that it was probably Spike who added himself to Angel's phone and put it there as a joke back when he had a soul. Angel rolled his eyes. He would kill Spike.

"We almost found Angelus,"Buffy said.

"Really?"Willow asked. Kennedy came up behind Willow rapping her arms around her.

"What went wrong?"Kennedy demanded. Gunn and Gwen looked up. Gwen was sitting next to Lorne, Wesley, and Illyria they had been playing Crash Bandicoot.

"Well, she sort of got away,"Angel said scratching his head. Andrew winced.

"How come you aren't brooding than?"Andrew asked. Angel scowled.

"I don't brood,"Angel snapped.

"On the contrary, your the _king_ of brooding, you great big poof,"said a familiar and unwelcome voice. Everyone looked to see Spike standing there arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Spike was shoved and Angelus and Drusilla entered. Spike scowled at Angelus. Angel let out an annoyed sigh and looked at Willow.

"What happened to the un-inviting them?"Angel demanded.

"I did,"Willow said.

"Someone had to have invited them!"Angel hissed. Andrew gave Angel a sheepish look. Angel's eyes narrowed.

"I was joking sort of. I saw Spike last week and I said why don't you, Angelus, and Drusilla come in the hotel than we would kick your asses. Oops,"Andrew said. Angel looked ready to kill him.

"We out number you,"Giles said standing up. Gunn grabbed a stake.

"I say it's show down time. It's time once and for all to take them out!"Gunn said ready for action.


	20. A Final Battle

**Special thanks to ****vuzznut**,**MysticWolf1**,**QuikSylver** **and** **Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy** **for reviewing. :) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews they really kept me writing :) **

**Thank you so much for the tips, I really appreciate them and I think they helped me improve my writing :) **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. **

**Unfortunately this is my last chapter. :( **

**I figured I had two chapters left but I decided to blend them into one big one :) I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic and I think I learned a lot of writing tips thanks to MysticWolf1. :) **

**I am very sad that this fanfic has come to an end but I was running out of ideas and I had originally planned it to end much earlier and changed the ending and the plot from my original idea to keep it going, but I don't want to screw it up so this is the last chapter :) Thanks for reading and keep your eyes open for another Angel fanfic. One should be coming sooner or later :) The next one i'll make sure I don't have so many characters to juggle around. **

**

* * *

**

"Just came here to get something. A little magical orb, a key, than we will be on our way,"Angelus said. Gunn raised his stake looking ready to strike. Everyone got in fighting positions except Lorne and Andrew who slowly make there way to the corner of the room to watch rather than fight. Spike kept his eyes low and wouldn't look at anyone. Dawn looked at him curiously, that's when Angelus struck. With vampire speed Angelus came up behind her grabbing her and rapping an arm around her throat. Dawn screamed.

"Dawn!"Angel yelled. Connor glared at Angelus a hatred in his eyes, but it didn't match the hatred Angel was holding for the monster that wore his face.

"In case any of you think of trying to stop us, she'll be dead with in seconds. Lower your weapons,"Angelus said with a dark smirk. The group exchanged looks. Willow began saying an enchantment under her breath.

"You wouldn't destroy what you came here to get,"Illyria stated her cold eyes not blinking.

"I could turn her. A key is still a key, vampire or not,"Angelus said with a dark smirk. Angel gritted his teeth.

"Lower your weapons!"Buffy cried in fear. Slowly, the group one by one lowered their weapons looking at Angelus and Dawn with worry. Willow stopped her enchantment after receiving a dark look from Angelus. If she could say the enchantment with out him hearing- but he was a vampire, there was no way he couldn't hear her, and for a powerful spell she needed to say the enchantment out loud.

"Angel!"Dawn cried in fear. Angel's eyes never left her and Angelus. He had to think of a way to save her. Wesley hoped to distract Angelus.

"What orb are you looking for?"He asked in honest curiosity.

"Don't pretend you don't know what i'm talking about,"Angelus snapped. He turned to Spike and Drusilla. "Drusilla search for it!" Drusilla began searching while Spike avoided Angelus's eyes. Angelus shot him a peculiar look but shrugged it off. He smelled Dawns hair, with a soft growl his old Irish accent coming back in he whispered, "I might just turn you anyway." Dawn shook in fear. Angel gritted his teeth when he noticed Drusilla was standing right in front of him. She had a far off look in her eyes as she looked at him and she traced Angel's jaw bone with her nail causing him to bleed.

"Dru love, i'm sure the orb isn't anywhere on him,"Spike said quietly. Angel's eyes traveled to Dawn and Angelus. Angelus seemed to occupied whispering threats to her than to really pay attention to Drusilla. Angel gripped a stake he had in his hands.

"Dru, your family."Angel said. Drusilla smiled. "You, me, Spike, we have a lot of history."

"Our family is back together now, except for Grandmummy-daughter."Drusilla said meaning Darla. Drusilla looked at the stake that Angel held tightly and laughed.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your family and to you. And I'm going to put you out of your misery,"Angel said.Drusilla looked at him in surprise and brought the stake up and stabbed her in the heart as fast and hard as he could. Still looking surprised she turned to dust. Angel closed his eyes."I'm sorry."Angelus looked up in shock.

"YOU BASTARD!"He yelled and sunk his teeth into Dawn as a means of revenge. Dawn screamed. Angel looked at her with worry and advanced towards Angelus.

"Turn her and you will have no leverage,"Illyria pointed out. Angelus hissed and took his fangs out of Dawn. Still holding Dawn Angelus looked at the pile of dust that was Drusilla.Dawn winced feeling blood trickle down from her neck.

"NO!"Spike yelled and tears formed as he walked over the pile of dust and clenched his fists fighting back tears but they came and he cried shamelessly. Angelus had no expression on his face and he licked the blood dripping from Dawn's wound. Dawn shivered. Spike took a deep breath looking at Angel with tears in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"he roared. Angel looked at him holding the stake tightly and ready. Spike's face transformed into his vampire face. His golden eyes narrowed and he knocked Angel to the ground the stake went flying. Spike grabbed a near by sword and put it to Angel's throat. Angel swallowed. Spike looked read to do the killing blow but hesitated. Instead he dropped the sword. Angel sighed and stood up. Spike growled and punched Angel in the face.

"That was Drusilla! You bastard! How could you!"Spike yelled. Angel grunted. Spike took a deep breath and stepped away from Angel.Spike turned and advanced towards Angelus.

"What are you-"Angelus started as Spike slammed into both Dawn and Angelus. They were a messy pile of bodies and arms rolling around. Angel rand over and pulled Dawn out of the pile as Spike and Angel rolled around trying to untangle themselves. Spike rolled away and grabbed Angel's forgotten stake. He stood up quickly and put it to Angelus's chest. Everyone else raised their weapons ready to help in the fight. Angelus looked at Spike in shock. Angel looked at Dawn with worry.

"I"m okay,"she said and Angel hugged her and grabbed a stake from the weapons cabinet.

"Put the stake down Spike,"Angelus said calmly. Spike's hand was shaking slightly. "NOW!"Angelus yelled. Spike merely grinned.

"Your my grand-sire, your family. Well our family's twisted and it's time for a change,"Spike said and he stuck the stake into Angelus, hard. Angelus pulled back before it reached his heart and pulled it out. He growled and charged at Spike putting the stake inches from Spike's chest knocking Spike to the ground. He looked up at Angelus who was holding the stake ready to kill him.

"Go on then peaches. This isn't the world you or I were sired in and we have both lost our place,"Spike said. The others stared at the two vampires waiting to see what would happen. Buffy bit her lip looking at Spike nervously. They should help, but it didn't seem there place. Besides, they didn't know who's side Spike was on. They looked at Angel for guidance. All he did was watch frowning. Angelus held the stake high over his head about to plunge it into Spike's chest when Angel kicked Angelus away from Spike. Angelus fell to the ground and growled.

"About bloody time! I thought you were gonna let him stake me!"Spike yelled.

"For a minute so did I,"Angel replied punching Angelus in the face. "I hate you!"Angel said to Angelus and he punched him. "You disgusting," he said with another punch, "Filthy," another punch, "murdering," punch, "Bastard!"

"Hey, and want to know the real kicker? I'm you!"Angelus said with a laugh ducking another punch and he kicked Angel in the ribs. Angel slammed against the wall. Buffy moved to help him.

"NO! This is my fight!"Angel yelled. Buffy stopped looking worried.

"He knows what he's doing,"said Connor although he didn't seem so sure. Gunn and Wesley exchanged worried looks holding their weapons at the ready if Angel got in serious trouble. Lorne was staring at Spike curiously while Andrew watched through half covered eyes. Illyria was scowling, unhappy that she could not assist in the battle. Kennedy and Willow were watching carefully waiting for a chance to help.while Giles and Xander were watching nervously. Dawn wiped her neck and winced. Angel was human, was he really a match for Angelus? They all watched as the two battled.

Angel pinned Angelus against the wall putting the stake to his chest. "I'm not you, not anymore."Angel said staking Angelus. Angelus let out a yell and turned to dust. Angel smiled the demon who had haunted him for so long was gone. Spike glared at Angel.

"I wanted to kill him!"He whined.

"I owed him."Angel said helping Spike up.

"So now that he's all staked, what is going on?" Buffy yelled looking between Spike and Angel. Spike grinned while Angel scratched his head.

"Well,"said Spike and he paused and looked at Angel, "You wanna explain?"

"Yesterday Spike called. He said he figured out a way to pay the guy that took his soul away off and he could get his soul back. At first I didn't believe him but he told the plan to me so I decided to trust him on it,"Angel said. Lorne looked into Spike's eyes.

"Your soul is there now,"Lorne said and smiled a relieved smile.

"Well yeah. What I did is, hunted down the guy to give Buffy her soul, and get rid of mine since I didn't have the money to pay him and I could get Angelus to trust me with out a soul. Than a few days ago I figured out a way to pay him. He got rid of my soul for a few weeks than restored it this morning. It was the deal we made. I paid him before Angelus,Drusilla, and I came in,"Spike said.

"So the orb?"said Wesley.

"Told Angelus you had your hands on an ancient orb that could make a Vampire be able to walk in sunlight. He read about something like it and believed me,"Spike said.Buffy hugged Spike and she looked at him.

"I-"

" I don't want to hear it. You love me, but you love Angel more yada yada- I get it and I'm happy for you,"Spike said.

"Really?"Buffy said.

"No _not_ really, I want to bash Angel's head in with a mallet and take you for myself,"Spike said. Buffy looked at him alarmed. "It was a joke- mostly- sort of- almost. Look if your happy, than I'm happy for you,"Spike said. Buffy smiled and hugged him again.

"I will love you always,"she whispered into his ear and kissed him on the cheek before walking back to Angel.Spike knelt down next to Drusilla's remains.

"I wasn't faking, when you killed Drusilla, I really wanted to kill you for a few minutes there,"Spike said looking at Angel.

"I know."Angel said softly. Spike closed his eyes.

"Dru..."he said quietly. They were all silent and they left, letting the vampire mourn. Everyone but Angel.

"It was the right thing to do,"Angel said although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Spike. "She was a serial killer and she was insane, she wanted it this way really, She said if she was ever dusted she wanted it to be me or you that did it. Plus her soul, it's finally at peace,"Angel said.Spike growled.

"In hell,"Spike said. Angel shifted closing his eyes."It's not fair."Spike said quietly. Angel nodded in agreement.

"We go to hell for crimes we committed with out souls, technically it's not our fault. Drusilla can't go there, not alone,"Spike said quietly. The room filled with light as two figures appeared. Darla and Drusilla.

* * *

"They've been in there for awhile,"Gunn said pacing.

"I imagine there both suffering from loss,"Wesley said.

"Or there just killing each other,"Gunn pointed out.

"Possibly,"Wesley said. Buffy looked at the door with worry.

"Angel's family is just messed up man,"Gunn said. A glow came from the crack under the door. Buffy frowned.

"What are they doing?"Xander demanded and he tried to open the door and he got thrown back by an invisible force. Conner's eyes narrowed.

"Magic,"he muttered and snorted."Nothing good comes from magic."

"Or the powers that be, Cordy was glowing,"said a voice that sounded like Fred. They all turned sharply. Where Illyria had been standing Fred now was. A pained look crossed over Wesley's face.

"Illyria please don't do that,"said Wesley. Fred shifted into Illyria.

"She exists inside me clawing to get out, I feel her beneath the surface,"Illyria said with a frown."Maybe if I pretend to take over her form it will silence her."

"Doubtful."Giles said.

"If it is the powers what are they up too?"Willow asked changing the subject as Illyria looked more displeased and ready to kill something.

"I don't know but there is no way I'm gonna try opening that door again,"Xander muttered. Dawn looked at Conner and blushed smiling. Conner blinked.

* * *

Darla smiled.

"My boys."she said softly her eyes traveling from Angel to Spike.

"So lost,"Drusilla said rapping her arms around Darla's stomach.

"What-what are you?"Spike said backing away.

"Darla and Drusilla, or at least, we have their memories,"Darla said and she reached out touching Angel's face. Darla kissed Angel warmly.

"Our family is broken,"Drusilla said and she rapped her arms around Spike. She was solid enough for Spike and he kissed her passionately.

"The four of us, did so many horrible things,"Darla said with a pause. "I wish we could fight for redemption by your side as well, but it's not meant to be."

"Sweet William, I will love you always,"Drusilla said kissing Spike one last time before pulling away."Our family is broken apart now, but we will reunite,"Drusilla said and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Dru-"Angel started.

"Thank you,"she said she faded away. Spike closed his eyes. Darla gave Spike a small smile and looked at Angel.

"You keep our son safe,"she said and faded away. Spike looked at Angel.

"Life's a bitch."

* * *

The others who had been listening at the door scrambled away quickly as the door opened and Spike and Angel exited. They all made it look like they had been busy. They hadn't heard anything but they had tried. Angel walked over to Buffy and kissed her passionately. They could finally be together. Dawn smiled and she looked at Connor and giggled. Connor looked startled.

"I wan't to be human,"Spike said. The group exchanged looks.

"Why not?"Andrew said.

"Fine but this is the last time I preform this act,"Illyria said looking annoyed.

"We need Gwen. I'll call her,"Gunn said walking out of the room with his cell phone. Spike smiled.

"Hey Angelus is dead, were all alive, I say we have a party. I will get the beer,"Spike said and disappeared into the kitchen. Gunn came back.

"She's on her way,"he said.

"WHAT ? NO BEER?"Spike's distressed call rang through out the house. He walked out looking horrified. The door opened and Gwen walked in.

"That was fast,"Gunn said.

"I was close,"she replied and kissed Gunn. Gunn smiled. "So were unvamping Spike?"

"It appears so,"Illyria said. The two woman walked towards Spike. Spike looked worried. He looked at Angel.

"Is this going to hurt?" he asked.

"Extremely,"Lied Angel. Spike frowned.

Gwen took the L.I.S.A. And put her hand to Spike's chest. Spike shook as he got a jolt of Electricity. Illyria reached into Spike and pulled out a black substance she let go of it and it turned into Spike, except with out the blonde hair, he looked like William, when he had been first turned. He flashed his fangs at them and turned to run. Angel grabbed a stake and staked him hard and fast with a small smirk of satisfaction.

"You enjoyed that way to much!"Spike snapped observing himself. Angel smiled innocently. Gwen put the L.I.S.A. back on.

"Now that your human whats the first thing you want to do?"Buffy asked.

"Get piss drunk,"Spike replied and he let out a sarcastic sigh.

"But some Wankers have no beer, whiskey, ale-"he said ticking each off by one finger.

"I'll get some,"Gwen said and she looked around. "Gunn filled me in on most of the details, looks like I missed a lot of action,"she said.

"I'm sure there will be a lot more. I mean, this is Angel investigations,"said Wesley with a smile.

"Well hurry it up you bint I need my whiskey,"Spike snapped glaring at Gwen. Connor walked over to him.

"Why do you call Angel peaches?"Conner asked. A grin formed on Spike's face.

"Spike!"Angel said in warning voice one might give to a child.

"Funny you ask that, Well really, it was in late 1892-"

"SPIKE!"

"Angelus,Darla,Dru, and I had fed off some drunk farmers and got a little drunk ourselves,"Spike said talking over Angel as he complained loudly, "Anyway we found a load of peaches in the barn and Angelus declared that he was _king_ of the peaches, and he kicked us all out of the barn saying we weren't worthy enough for the peaches. I have no idea _what_ he did all night in there with those peaches and I don't think I want to know, but after that he smelt like peaches for three weeks. I started calling him peaches and it annoyed him, and there you have it."Spike said with a grin. Angel glared.

"It didn't happen like that! We all slept in that barn, I just smelt like peaches the longest and-"

"King of the peaches?"Buffy said with a snort. Angel scowled. Xander and Connor snickered. Gwen smiled. Spike gave her a glare to tell her to hurry up. She ignored him.

"Xander, I have found that witch Ayla that can restore your eye. I scheduled an appointment," Giles said breaking the silence.

"Great!"Xander said happily, "I gotta say I miss my eye."

"So, were Angel investigations?"Dawn said with a smile.

"All of us,"Gunn said with a smile.

"Now, lets get some drinks. Please?"said Spike with a hint of a whine looking at Gwen. Gwen headed for the door.

"Take the other car, don't take the viper,"Angel said rapping his arms around Buffy.He didn't want anyone driving his precious viper but him. A look of fear suddenly struck Spike. Gwen frowned.

"The viper and the other car aren't out there,"Gwen said. Angel looked like he had been struck.

"What?"Angel demanded and he ran outside. His cars were gone. He didn't care about the other one, but _not_ the viper! "Where are they?"Angel demanded and slowly his eyes fell on Spike.

"Well, souls cost a lot you see and-"

"SPIKE!"

The End


End file.
